teatro y música
by fonteius
Summary: "¿y si te dijera que todas las chicas tienen su punto débil? todas las chicas tienen curiosidad." Marceline es un estudiante brillante con un gran talento para las artes. Es una mujeriega, hombres y mujeres caen a sus pies.. pero ¿y si su pasado decide darle una lección jugando a su juego? toda obra es aburrida hasta que llega el final y todos los actores muestran su verdadera cara
1. Chapter 1

Antes de todo siento las faltas de ortografía...

EL TEATRO Y LA MÚSICA: acto I. presentación incomoda

Marceline andaba por el escenario recitando perfectamente el guion, para ella esto era como dar un paseo por el campo o beber agua, simplemente que le salia natural.

- entonces ¿puedes decirme la verdad?

Marceline se irrito un poco por la sobreutilización de su compañera, pero como buena actriz no lo dejaba ver, ella simplemente siguió actuando como si nada, ademas de que para ella todas las personas que trabajaban con ella sobreactuaban demasiado .

- la verdad es tan relativa, un filósofo dijo que la verdad esta en cada uno de nosotros y que nadie tiene la verdad absoluta, solo una parte...

Marceline se giro como ordenaba el guion y vio a su compañera, una chica rubia y bajita y de ojos azulados que la miraba nerviosa, la conocía desde hacia dos años y su nombre era Fionna, tímida pero con cuando se la provocaba tenia un poco de mal genio ella quería entrar en el club de teatro para poder estar en alguno y así embellecer su expediente, era una sus mejores amigas y tenia que ayudarla, en su primera audición para esta obra, pero la pobre estaba muy nerviosa, hizo otro gesto un poco sobreactuado que hizo que Marceline girara los ojos.

- eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿has estado con mi prometido o no?

Justo cuando Marceline iba a responder la directora de la obra la paro, una chica que escribía guiones muy buenos y que tenia a Marceline en un pedestal porque para ella era la mejor actriz del mundo y le llevaría a la gloria, pero no sabia que Marceline era una actriz excelente porque en realidad le encantaba mentir y ser otras personas. Para ella sus dos aficiones eran el teatro y la música, se daba cuenta del contraste, mientras que en el teatro finguia ser mil personas en la música era ella misma.

.

- bien chicas, con esto me basta... siguientes

Marceline se bajo del escenario con Fionna detrás

- ¿tan mal he estado?

Marceline se giro y le puso la mano en el hombro

- no creo, ademas de que estabas conmigo, seguro que te cogen... no lo dudes

Fionna hizo un puchero y golpeo a Marceline en el hombro

- eres una egocéntrica, narcisista y creída

- por algo soy la mejor actriz de este maldito instituto, y cuando pueda, de todo el maldito mundo

Fionna paso a su lado

- yo solo quiero que me cojan para poder poner algo en mi expediente

- Fionna, tenemos diecisiete años... ¿tanto te importa tu maldito expediente?

Ella simplemente asistió

- quiero ir a una buena universidad y cuando haga mi curriculum quiero poner que hice teatro... cuantas mas cosas haga, mejor.

Marceline sonrió mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza

- ya te he dicho que no te preocupes

se dirigieron a fuera del recinto donde había un parque, las horas extraescolares eran matadoras y a horas intempestivas , se sentaron en el césped y sacaron la comida de las mochilas y pasaron así la tarde.

- Marcy, ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?

- ¿cuando lo del golpe e intentar ligar contigo de paso?

- si

Marceline recordó cuando a principio del instituto en la ceremonia de bienvenida, la vio y intento ligar con ella sin ningún éxito, porque Fionna se puso muy nerviosa, al final intento ligar con ella en clase pero al ver que no conseguiría nada en un futuro próximo decidió hacerse su amiga para intentar ligar con ella después, pero habían llegado a tal punto de confianza que ya no podía hacerlo, se habian hecho buenas amigas

Fionna se rio en alto y asistió

- ¿porque lo dices?

Ella se acostó cerca de la sombra del árbol y Marceline se sentó a su lado sin mirarla

- ¿entras así a todas las chicas?

Marceline se rio

- si, con los tíos es mas fácil, solamente tienes que decir hola y insinuarte un poco, pero con las chicas es mas difícil, debes buscar su punto débil y jugar desde ahí.

- has salido con medio instituto, eres una bisexual viciosa y pervertida

Marceline se encogió de hombros

- el sexo es vida

Fionna cerro los ojos

- oye ¿y como sabes cual es el punto débil de una chica?

Marceline pensó un segundo su respuesta y intento explicárselo como pudo

- todas las chicas por muy heterosexuales que se crean tienen curiosidad, aunque ellas no lo sepan. Lo que yo hago es despertar esa curiosidad mediante trucos, algunas quieren una persona que cocine para ellas, entonces aparezco yo con su comida favorita y le digo que le puedo enseñar ha hacerlo, y cuando se dan cuenta están en mi cama pidiendo mas

Fionna la miro roja

- ¿y porque no lo has hecho conmigo?

Se encogió de hombros y se dejo caer al suelo.

- supongo que... bueno... te conozco demasiado

Fionna le dio un golpe

- lo que pasa es que no soy lo suficiente mujer para ti

Marceline le cogió la cara y con voz teatral dijo

- pues conviértete en el hombre perfecto para mi

Fionna le dio una bofetada suave y se hizo una bola en el suelo

- eres la tia mas imbécil que he visto nunca

Marceline sonrió y hizo una reverencia en el sitio

- todo forma parte del papel que interpreto

pasaron las horas y Marceline y Fionna decidieron recoger los trastos y largarse de allí. Cuando se dirigían a la parada de metro mas cercana, oyeron unas voces estridentes que se acercaban por detrás

- y le dije a Margaret que si no se arreglaba su novio la dejaría, y se enfado conmigo, total que es

una zorra y la odio, así que todas la odias ¿vale?

Se oyó un coro de risas y Marceline suspiro y soltó un gruñido

- mirad quien esta allí, si son rarita uno y rarita dos. Decidme ¿como os va en el país de los marginados?

Marceline se giro y miro con indiferencia a la voz que les hablaba

- y a ti ¿como te va en el mundo de la hipocresía?¿te han clavado algún puñal ya tus amigas?

La chica poseedora de esa voz, era ni mas ni menos que Maria silver, o mas conocida como PEB... una de las populares del instituto que hacia la vida imposible a los que no eran de su circulo y besaban por donde ella pisaba, una chica de mediana estatura y con curvas, llevaba unos vestidos chillones y peinados extraños y de color morado para llamar la atención , pero para Marceline ella solo era una bruja obsesa de la moda que solo le importaba ella misma, y Fionna le decía que ella era una egocéntrica, PEB era eso en su máximo esplendor. Junto a ella iba su grupo de mega divinas de la muerte como solían llamarla entre su grupo de amigos, todas ellas tenían mote, Marceline solo las conocía por el ¿el origen de ellos? Para Marceline era irrelevante. Lo formaban PEB, salvaje (una chica un tanto extraña, es simpática cuando estas a solas con ella pero cuando esta con sus "amigas" es como si fuera otra), tortuga (una apasionada a los libros, pero hizo mal al juntarse con PEB),músculos (una de las deportistas mas respetadas del instituto), joyas (no podía verse en publico si no iba con tropecientas de ellas) y por ultimo y no menos importante, Flame (una chica de pelo rojo y carácter explosivo, Marceline se habían acostado con ella varias veces y seguramente en el futuro repetiría, pero a ninguna de las dos le interesaba que se supiera que eran "amigas" o conocidas con derecho) chicle, la segunda al mando.

Chicle era una chica que adoraba el rosa, en su ropa, en sus complementos, en su comida, para ella rosa era sinónimo de felicidad, para Marceline era sinónimo de asco, el apodo de chicle es porque era pegajosa y se te atragantaba cuando intentabas tragarla, para Marceline ella era la peor.

Todo el grupito se puso a comentar por lo bajo la insinuación de Marceline hacia PEB, pero ella simplemente movió la mano y chisto para que se callaran todas.

- a mi una gata sin clase no me dice nada

Marceline dejo de mirarla y volvió a Fionna

- siempre me han dicho que no pelee con estúpidos porque bajare a su nivel y entonces me ganaran.

PEB fue a encararse con Marceline pero chicle la paro

-dejala, no tiene donde caerse muerta. No te ensucies tus preciosas uñas con ella

Fionna y Marceline se bajaron del metro y llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Marceline.

- odio a esas tipas

-tranquila pelirroja, no pasa nada.

-¿y lo que te ha dicho chicle? En serio ¿como pudiste ser su amiga?

Marceline negó con la cabeza

-eso ya es agua pasada y tanto ella como yo eramos diferentes en aquel entonces, pero todo ha cambiado... mañana nos vemos y repasa el guion

Marceline subió al ascensor y saco el guion de la obra, cuando llego a casa le esperaba una visita bastante desagradable.


	2. Chapter 2

ACTO II: LAS RESPONSABILIDADES DE UNA HIJA

Cuando Marceline abrió la puerta se encontró una imagen poco agradable. Un hombre de cincuenta y pico años, delgado, traje impecable y de pelo negro engominado le miraba con severidad, su aura oscura llenaba toda la habitación, ese hombre era su padre, Huston. El director de varias empresas, se dice que nunca se quita el traje mas que cuando es necesario, Marceline y el eran tan diferentes, solo se comunicaban cuando era necesario y siempre que lo hacían acaban peleando, sabia que esta visita no era de cortesía, si venia es que quería algo y Huston no pararía hasta tenerlo. La única parte de la habitación que no era absorbida por su aura era donde estaba sentado su abuelo, un hombre de sesenta y tantos años que había decidido que era demasiado mayor para afeitarse luciendo así una barba blanca y larga, era un hombre alto y delgado y que solía vestirse con un toque hippy y de mercadillo que tenia una vitalidad envidiable, le hacia sentirse joven, aunque algunas veces esa creencia le había llevado a intentar ligarse a alguna de sus amigas, era algo incomodo ver como tu abuelo intentaba quitarte un ligue.

Marceline tiro la mochila y el guión al lado del sofá donde estaba sentado su abuelo y le dio un abrazo y un beso

- ¿Qué tal abuelo?

El sonrío y le revolvió el pelo

- aquí, esperando que me toques una canción y cantar juntos

Marceline se río cuando fue a responder una tos corto la conversación. El padre de Marceline les miraba con aspereza

- porque conmigo no tienes esos detalles?

Marceline se sentó al lado de su abuelo y cerro los ojos

- Quizás si hubieras pasado algo de tiempo conmigo cuando era pequeña como el…

- marcy, tenia trabajo que hacer

Marceline movió la mano haciendo que era una boca

- trabajo, trabajo, trabajo… ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

Huston no dudo ni un segundo en responder

- el rosa… eres una niña, es obvio

Marceline gruño

- no podías estas más equivocado – señalo a su abuelo- ¿cual es abuelo?

El le palmeo la pierna mientras lo pensaba

- te gusta el rojo y el negro, pero si tengo que elegir diría que el rojo.

Huston gruño y se puso recto

- rojo y rosa son casi lo mismo, que mas da… Marceline tengo que hablar contigo seriamente. Quiero que continúes mi legado, quiero que te hagas cargo de la empresa, y por eso te voy a mandar a la universidad de Londres que estudie yo.

Marceline se puso seria y le encaro levantándose y poniéndose en frente de él

- ¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes, yo tengo otros planes papa

- por eso he traído a tu abuelo para que te convenza.

Marceline miro a su abuelo

- ¿Por qué abuelo?

El sonrío y levanto las manos

-yo dije que hablaría contigo, no que hablaría a su favor, como dice el dicho "hecha la ley, hecha la trampa"

El río ante su propia broma, mientras Marceline le sonreía relajada y Huston gruño

- maldito vejestorio

El paro de reír y le señalo

- no me insultes chaval, que te casaras con mi hija no significa que me puedas tratar así, así que cuidadito

Huston se giro a Marceline

- mira, se que no es lo que quieres, pero tienes que hacerlo.

- ¿y si no quiero? tengo un sueño papa.

- si, ser una payasa que canta cancioncitas estupidas o que recita obras aburridas… y cuando seas mayor ¿Qué?, no tendrás nada, nuestro negocio es lo importante, tiene que mantenerse, tu fama será pasajera pero si vienes a la empresa tu legado será eterno, pasara a tus hijos y tus nietos, esa es la maravilla del legado familiar

- ¿y si me convierto en la mejor? ¿Y si mi legado es ser una artista? No quiero convertirme en un monstruo como tu

Huston se cuadro y le hablo fríamente

- eres joven aun y no sabes lo que dices, te doy hasta que te gradúes, si decides no aceptar mi oferta te cortare el grifo y te quedaras sin dinero ¿y que pasara entonces? ¿Quién pagara tu piso? ¿Quien mantendrá tu vida excéntrica? ¿Quien pagara tus caprichitos inútiles? Yo no. Tienes un año Marceline.

Dicho esto Huston abrió la puerta y se fue del pequeño piso de Marceline dejando a nieta y abuelo a solas, Marceline cerro los ojos y se sento en la alfombra.

- ¿Por qué no me acepta?

Su abuelo le puso la mano en la espalda

- no es que no te acepte, es que no quiere que la empresa familiar caiga en manos desconocidas, realmente tu padre no odia que seas una artista, por el podrías ir desnuda por la calle mientras que te pusieras un traje para ir a trabajar.

- ¿Por qué es tan cabezón? ¿Como lo aguanto mi madre?

Simon cerró los ojos

- tu madre era una santa, le aguanto y le amo hasta su ultimo suspiro. Aunque tenía experiencia, me aguanto a mi durante muchísimos años

- ¿Qué he de hacer abuelo?

- lo que tu quieras, jovencita… ¿cambiando de tema, porque no preparamos la cena y me cuentas sobre tus amorios, me puedes presentar a alguna chati?

Marceline sonrío y ambos dejaron el salón y se dirigieron a la cocina, un espacio reducido que tenía una nevera al estilo americano de dos puertas, una encimera, dos armaritos donde estaban los vasos y platos y poco más. Intentaron preparar una pizza, pero acabara quemada y decidieron llamar a un chino para que les trajera la comida. Volvieron al salón y se sentaron en el suelo encima de una alfombra negra con un bordado simétrico de rombos, enfrente de la mesa que quedaba justo enfrente de la tele, solo había un sillón de cuero. La casa de Marceline no era grande pero era acogedora, ella no necesitaba mucho, su padre le ofreció pisos mejores, pero ella le gustaba esta azotea en el centro.

Empezaron a comer y a hablar de tonterías, Simon empezó a cotillear sobre la vida amorosa de Marceline, Simon sabía toda sobre la vida de su nieta, sus amigos, conocidos y ligues. A el no le importaba nada que estuviera con chicos o chicas, es mas, así podrían ir a ligar juntos aunque ella decía no porque le daba vergüenza, todo fueron risas hasta que salio un tema incomodo.

- ¿y que paso con esa chica que era muy amiga tuya… Bonnibel? Siempre estabais juntas y ahora ya no me hablas de ella y no la veo nunca.

Marceline se atraganto con sus tallarines y los dejo encima de la mesa

- se hizo amiga de la ssuperdivinas de la muerte

Simon hizo un gesto de dolor

- ugh, lo siento… ¿Qué paso?

Marceline se paso la mano por el pelo y cerro los ojos

- cuando descubrí que era bi y lo hice publico… PEB le dijo que si seguía siendo mi amiga la gente pesaría que éramos novias o que yo iría detrás de ella y le haría cosas malas, y que se meterían con ella y yo le llevaría por un camino de pecado y cosas así. O eso me contaron nuestros amigos en común, nunca supe la verdad porque ella se fue sin darme ninguna explicación.

Simon miro a su nieta y luego soltó un suspiro cabreado

- odio ese tipo de gente que se mete en la vida de los demás, encima diciendo ese tipo de cosas. ¿Camino del pecado?, el pecado es negar el amor a dos personas sea quienes sean… odio esa tergiversación de la religión, me pone malo

Estuvo un rato mas despotricando hasta que se calmo, Marceline mientras tanto reflexiono sobre su pasado y se pregunto si hizo algo mal, Simon al notar su gesto le paso el brazo por el hombro y la atrajo hacia el

- marcy… tu no hiciste nada mal, hay gente que no aguanta que hablen mal de ellos, que les miren mal, que desencajen, no quieren ser objeto de burlas. No son fuertes para mantener una amistad que haga que se conviertan en un objeto de mofas, no fue tu culpa… fue de ella por ser débil.

Marceline se apoyo en el

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- no le guardes rencor, es débil… algún día se dará cuenta de lo que ha perdido

Las horas pasaron y Simon se fue de casa de su nieta dejándola sola en su casa, Marceline miro su casa y paso la mano por la pared dirigiéndose a su habitación, se tiro en la cama y intento dormir pero un mensaje le llego a su móvil

"estas disponible?"

~ "estaba a punto de ir a dormir"

"quiero jugar"

Marceline se apoyo en la cama y miro a la ventana mientras barajaba sus posibilidades. No estaba cansada y no tenia ni pizca de sueño, y mejor que pasar la noche sin dormir, leyendo, viendo la tele o tocando el bajo, pasarla entre las piernas de alguien.

~ "ven a mi casa"

A la media hora llamaron a la puerta, cuando Marceline abrió la puerta apareció una chica japonesa, pelo negro y liso y piel clara

- marcy, quedamos que en tu casa no.

Marceline le copio del brazo y la pego a ella agarrandola de la cintura

- Shoko, me daba pereza salir… y creía que no ibas a volver a llamarme

Ella cerro los ojos y beso el cuello de Marceline, para darle un pequeño mordisco.

- lo que sea

Shoko se dirigió hacia la habitación de Marceline mientras se quitaba la camisa, llevaba un sujetador negro de encaje que resaltaba en su piel blanca, cuando llego al vano de la puerta hizo un gesto con el dedo para que la siguiera, Marceline la miro desde lejos y sonrío… el juego había comenzado.

Llego a la habitación y vio a Shoko toqueteando su equipo de música para poner un tango.

- ¿Qué haces?

Ella se giro y la miro como si hubiera dicho una estupidez. Le cogio la mano para sentarla en la cama, movió la cintura marcando un ritmo pausado y sensual, metió los pulgares en la cintura del pantalón y bajo muy lentamente quedándose en unas bragas de encaje rojas… negro y rojo, Shoko sabia que tenia que hacer para ponerla a mil. Se inclino mientras dejaba los pantalones en el suelo y clavo una rodilla en el suelo, puso las manos en las rodillas de Marceline para subir pegándose a ella moviéndose como una serpiente. Se sentó encima de las piernas de Marceline y le agarro las manos para ponérselas en la cintura y empezó a moverse pegándose a ella mientras la música seguía sonando al ritmo de sus lentas y suaves embestidas

- seducirte

A Marceline se le habían oscurecido los ojos por el deseo y tenia la boca semiabierta, Shoko la copio de la nuca y la beso profundamente mientras aprovechando que su boca estaba en ese estado

- Shoko… creía que tenias novio ¿no crees que te estas pasando?

- ¿desde cuando eso ha sido un problema para ti?

Marceline fue tumbada en la cama mientras Shoko bajaba por su tripa para llegar al borde de su camiseta y quitársela con un gesto y luego ponerle la mano en la barbilla

- esta noche mando yo.

Pido perdón por las faltas que pueda haber… suelo meter mucho la pata con eso. Este capitulo no es muy entretenido… pero mejorara 


	3. Chapter 3

ACTO III: LA HUMILLACIÓN CONLLEVA UNA VENGANZA

Bonnibel Blau se miraba en su espejito portátil que siempre llevaba en el bolso mientras se arreglaba los últimos detalles de su maquillaje, estaba absorta arreglando su pintalabios de color rosa que se despisto y no escucho las palabras de su amiga PEB, que llamo su atención dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

- ¿tu me estas escuchando?

Bonni cerró su espejito con un clic y la miro

- claro que si querida

PEB no necesitaba nada mas para continuar con su verborrea verbal, hablaba de su ex novio Brad como si fuera un maniaco acosador, lo habían dejado hace semanas por lo cual PEB seguía resentida con el. Se hallaban las dos en el autobús de la línea 23 que las dejaría justo enfrente del instituto, estaban sentadas en la parte de atrás para que, según PEB, la chusma no se juntara con ellas. Bonni quería mucho a su amiga PEB aunque admitía que algunas veces era difícil, pero no se lo iba a decir a no ser que quisiera se expulsada del grupo del que tanto le costo entrar, sabia que si molestaba a PEB seguramente ella utilizaría sus dotes sociales para echarla y marginarla. Mientras PEB siguió hablando Bonni miraba por la ventana hasta que el autobús se paro en su próxima parada, entonces dejo de mirar por la ventana para mirar al alboroto que se escuchaba al principio del autobús

Marceline, la marginada social y sus amigos acaban de subir al autobús. Marceline le golpeaba el brazo a Finn (un chico dos años mas pequeño que nosotros, rubio alto y deportista, jugaba al futbol, empezaba a entrar en la adolescencia y a desarrollar pero para chicle el era solo un yogurin) y Jake ( un rubio dos años mayor que nosotros con un bigote al mas puro estilo de Jules de pulp fiction) le pinchaba en las costillas mientras Fionna reía lo que parecía ser una broma de mal gusto, Keila la siguió mientras hablaba pausadamente con los dos únicos especimenes que se podrían salvar de ese grupito. PEB le dio un codazo mientras los señalaba

- ¿has visto? Son Marshall y Guy

Bonni asintió mientras sonreía, Marshall era el primo segundo de Marceline, tan parecidos que podrían pasar por hermanos, se diferenciaban en la altura y el color de ojos. Llevaba un estilo hipster con gorro de lana y una dilatación en la oreja que le daba un aspecto irresistible, sus camisas de cuadros y sus botas marrones hacían que se convirtiera en el modelo ideal de hipster, no entendía como alguien como el podría pertenecer a la misma familia que Marceline. Por otro lado se encontraba Guy, un chico misterioso que llevaba un estilo marginal, para PEB el era un chico que se pondría cambiar para ajustarse a su estilo. Según los rumores se decia que el había estado con Kaila, pero eso nunca se confirmo.

Siguieron riendo y colocándose en el centro del autobús, en la parte que no había asientos, todo iba bien hasta que llego el momento de bajarse, a lo que PEB hizo una tos muy teatral a lo que todos se giraron para mirarla.

- paso a los triunfadores… alejaos perdedores, excepto vosotros dos chicos, vosotros podéis venir conmigo

Bonni le guiño el ojo a Marshall que no mostró indicios de que le gustara. PEB hizo un gesto teatral y se bajo del autobús seguida de chicle, y antes de que se cerraran la puerta bajaron los demás chicos. El grupo de Marceline se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de PEB y chicle que acabo juntándose con las demás chicas de su grupo, Marceline hablaba sobre la nueva obra de teatro que hoy serian las últimas pruebas y mañana saldría el reparto oficial

- según la directora, va a ser una mezcla entre una obra trágica y un musical. Un don Juan tenorio moderno… dicen que va a haber mas sorpresas pero que por ahora no quiere decir nada.

Marshall gruño

- ¿te imaginas que hago de don Juan y tu de doña Inés?

Marceline hizo un gesto de asco

- que somos familia… a lo mejor doña Inés sale Fionna

La aludida que andaba detrás de ellos agarro a Marceline por el cuello de la camisa y la bajo para darle una colleja

- ni de coña

Marshall se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba de espaldas

- ¿tanto te desagrado?

- nos conocemos demasiado… Marceline me explico que con la amistad es como si desapareciera el deseo sexual… cuanto mas amigos menos me atraes

Marshall le cogio la cara con un dedo

- mi prima esta loca, no se como le haces caso

Guy le choco la mano a Marshall.

- pase lo que pase este y yo tendremos un puesto en la orquesta, así podremos vigilarlas.

PEB que había escuchado toda la conversación y pensó que ese era el mejor momento para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: mostrar su gran talento para el teatro y la música y conquistar a Guy y a Marshall. Cogio a chicle y tirando de ella se la llevo lejos de sus otras amigas, PEB sabia que todas sus amigas no eran tan glamorosas como ella y que la única que podía medio compararse con ella era chicle, no era tan guapa ni tan genial. Cuando se pararon chicle miro a PEB extrañada.

- ¿Qué pasa chica?

PEB iba jadeando por las esquinas

- tu y yo… vamos… a participar… en esa entupida obra de teatro

Chicle la miro fijamente y luego bufo

- ¿para que queremos meternos en el club de fracasados?

PEB la miro con una sonrisa mientras le cogia de los hombros.

- muy fácil… si conseguimos entrar estaremos mas cerca de Marshall y Guy, además de que podemos darle una lección a Marceline y Fionna cuando nos supliquen que hagamos de protagonistas y a ellas las dejen de lado

Chicle se llevo la mano a la barbilla y la miro

- tiene unas cuantas lagunas ese plan

PEB agito la mano

- ¿lagunas? Imposible, yo he hecho este plan con lo que saldrá genial… ligaremos y daremos en las narices a esa gata sin clase.

Chicle se encogió de hombros

- de acuerdo

PEB sonrío y mientras llevaba de la mano a chicle pensó en lo bien que estaba saliendo su plan, si iba con alguien con menos talento que ella de compañera la cogerian de fijo. Bonni era un cerebrito, ella no valía para el show, para eso estaba ella… la gran PEB.

…

- entonces ¿queréis hacer la audición?

La directora miraba como PEB demasiado maquillada y con una ropa hortera se contoneaba delante de ella, y detrás una Bonnibel intentando no girar los ojos y apoyar a su amiga.

Detrás de ellas estaban Marceline, Marshall y Guy mirándolas fijamente. No era normal que las súper divinas de la muerte se dejaran ver por el club de teatro o por el de música, según ellas eran dos clubes que los únicos que iban eran perdedores que querían llamar la atención.

- ¿es que no ves que si? ¿Y tu eres la directora?... ¿no reconoces a una gran estrella?

- eh… si… claro que si…

La directora se giro y les señalo el escenario.

- bien… que suba la primera

Bonni miro a la directora y luego a PEB

- un momento… ¿no lo íbamos a hacer juntas?

PEB cogio a Bonni y la aparto un poco

- no te enfades querida, es que prefiero hacer un monologo… tu me quitas un poco de glamour

Una risa mordaz se escucho en toda la sala, cuando PEB se giro vio a Marceline intentando aguantarse la risa y Guy y Marshall casi doblándose de la risa. PEB les dirigió una mirada envenenada que no hizo mas que acentuar las risas, ella simplemente les ignoro y se alejo de chicle, dejándola sola y confundida. Subió las escaleras pisando fuerte y se coloco en el centro del escenario, se atuso el pelo y levantando una mano empezó a hablar

- Yo sueño que estoy aquí (se tiro al suelo y fingió que una luz la deslumbraba)  
>destas prisiones cargado,<br>y soñé que en otro estado  
>más lisonjero me vi. ( se puso de rodillas y empezó a gritar con gallos)<br>¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.  
>¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,<br>una sombra, una ficción,  
>y el mayor bien es pequeño:<br>que toda la vida es sueño,  
>y los sueños, sueños son (se tiro al suelo y se hizo la muerta)<p>

La sala se quedo en silencio, antes de que Marceline explotara en risas, pero la directora le hizo un gesto para que se callara, aunque fue imposible ya que Marceline nunca había visto una actuación tan mala en toda su vida, y había visto actuar a su abuelo.

- bien… PEB… muy ¿bien?

PEB bajo emocionada del escenario y se acerco a Bonni que la miraba un poco enfadada

- ¿sigues enfadada por eso?

- si… me has dejado sola ¿y ahora que hago yo?

Ella le hizo un gesto señalándose

- pero ¿tu me has visto allí arriba? He brillado… a pesar de lo que diga esa descerebrada mal nacida de Marceline

Antes de que Bonni pudiera responder la directora la llamo, la risa de Marceline aun seguía de fondo mientras comentaba la actuación con Marshall y Guy

- ¿tu no querías actuar también?

- si, pero hay un problema… yo prepare un dueto… no un monologo

La directora le hizo un gesto restándole importancia

- no hay problema, Marceline esta aquí así que ella te ayudara

La risa paro al instante y se convirtió en un quejido

- ¿eh? No, no, no, no, no, no, no… no

La directora le hizo un gesto

- vamos, no seas quejita

Marceline se acerco a ella y señalo a chicle

- no lo entiendes, no quiero actuar con ella… además de que no me he preparado nada con ella

La directora miro a sus papeles mientra le respondía

- eres una actriz, disimula tus ganas de no actuar con ganas de actuar y seguro que te lo sabes

Marceline le arrebato el guión y lo leyó, levanto la vista y se encontró la mirada sarcástica y enfadada de Bonnibel.

- ¿de donde sacaste esto?

- me lo dio alguien que no te importa

Negué con la cabeza y le tire el guión a la escritora.

- tiene "sueños inconscientes" ¿de donde lo ha sacado?

- ni idea… pero te lo sabes de pe a pa… eres la que lo escribió, así que puedes actuar con chicle

- creía que lo habías borrado o destruido

- yo destruí las copias, si quedaba alguno no era mío

Marceline gruño y le tiro el guión a Bonnibel.

- vamos… no quiero perder el tiempo con una principiante como tu.

Se dirigieron hacia el escenario y Marceline se sentó en el taburete como mandaba el guión y chicle se puso detrás de ella. Le señalo la escena que Bonnibel había elegido y Marceline solo gruño en señal de respuesta

- y dime ¿sigues teniendo esos sueños?

Marceline noto una puñalada

- si… sigue apareciendo desnuda en mis sueños, sigue diciéndome que se llama soledad, que somos amigas y que… que este con ella.

Bonnibel se quedo sorprendida con la capacidad de actuación y adaptación de Marceline, era muy buena, pero no lo reconocería en alto.

- y que le ¿has dicho?

Marceline se giro y cogiendola de la mano la llevo al centro del escenario

- ¿Qué debería decirle?

- ella es la soledad, has pasado por tu cama la negación y la ira, la desesperación y la tristeza… dime ¿Por qué todas han pasado por tu cama? -Marceline movía ligeramente los labios recordando cada línea que había escrito hace ya tantos años- ¿Por qué todas han pasado tu cama… menos la que causa que ellas vengan? ¿Por qué?

Marceline levanto la mano y le paso la mano por la mejilla lentamente

- eres mi imaginación… tu eres la que ha causado que mis emociones se hayan convertido en las mujeres que ahora pasan por mi cama… tu las has convertido en realidad… en cambio tu… tu eres la imagen de la que deseo…

Bonnibel se quedo muda durante unos segundo y recordó que le tocaba recitar su línea, pero se le había olvidado y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la directora la corto.

- ha sido… maravilloso…

Bonnibel bajo del escenario y detrás Marceline que se acerco a los chicos y choco las cinco, Bonni vio como lo hacia y PEB se acerco, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- has estado muy bien… no tanto como yo. Me sorprende que alguien como ella haya escrito algo tan bonito, seguramente fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era una bollera inmunda y intentaba ligarse a alguna pobre chica descarrilada…

PEB siguió despotricando sabiendo que Marceline la estaba escuchando, llego un momento que se le cruzo un cable y respondió

- ¡cállate ya, maldita zorra esnob! ¿Por qué no te vas a despellejar contra tus amigas? ¿Por qué no te vas a amargarle la vida alguna niñata? ¿Porque no vas a poner alguna chica en contra de sus amigas?

PEB miraba intimidada a Marceline, nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Chicle se puso en medio

- Marceline para…

- y tu… cállate, ¿eres tan inteligente que te dejaste manipularte por esta zorra sin escrúpulos? Sabes que te digo, que te jodan. Se ha que habéis venido aquí y os diré una cosa… no conseguiréis nada porque ellos saben perfectamente como eres… como sois las dos. Unas putas que lo único que buscan es ser las mas populares de todas sin importaros los demás, pues te diré una cosa. Yo no me dejo avasallar.

Y dicho esto Marceline hizo un gesto a los chicos y dejo a Bonni y a PEB solas en medio del teatro donde todo el club de música y teatro lo había oído, PEB sabia que eso significaba que esta historia dentro de nada estaría circulando por todo el instituto, así que huyo cogiendo a Bonnibel del brazo.

…..

Pasaron los días y tanto PEB como Bonni escuchaban a sus espaldas los murmullos de la gente. PEB hizo una reunión de urgencia con todas sus amigas, que también se habían enterado del rumor. Sabía que había perdido respeto entre sus amigas y el instituto, y tenia que hacer algo para remediarlo

- bien chicas… necesito una lluvia de ideas para que chicle y yo nos venguemos de Marceline. - Las chicas se miraron entre ellas – rápido, no saldremos de aquí hasta que me halléis dado una solución

La tarde trascurrió sin que ninguna dijera una idea decente, al final de la tarde tanto chicle como PEB no tenían ninguna solución y mandaron a las demás a casa ya que las ideas cada vez se estaban volviendo absurdas y descabelladas. Se dirigieron resignadas hacia la salida pensando que habían perdido la bátala contra Marceline, Pero cuando se iban a ir, una figura les corto el paso

- ¿queréis destruir a Marceline?

Ellas dos asistieron sin dudarlo, la figura les tendió un sobre que ellas cogieron

- bien… pues tomad esto y seguid las instrucciones paso a paso, esto os hará acercaron a Marceline, y de ahí seguro que se os ocurre algo

Antes de que la figura se fuera a ir chicle la paro

- ¿Por qué quieres destruir a Marceline?

- ella sabe porque, solo quiero una cosa… cuando la hayas destruido… quiero que le digas quien te dio las pistas para entrar en su juego

PEB y chile la miraron sin entender

- ¿juego?

- el juego de Marceline… si conseguís ganar podréis destruirla completamente… si perdéis, os convertiréis en unas mas de sus marionetas


	4. Chapter 4

ACTO IV: EL JUEGO DE MARCELINE

PEB y Chicle volvían de clase y se dirigían hacia el departamento de la primera, aun no habían abierto la carta con "el juego". Las dos se sorprendieron cuando les dieron la carta, tanto que no habían mediado palabra en todo el trayecto hasta el departamento de PEB, cuando llegaron al departamento de estilo moderno y colores chillantes, un pequeño caniche blanco y enano entro ladrando para saludar a su ama que lo cogió y le hizo una carantoña antes de soltarlo.

- querida, preparate lo que quieras y empezamos con el plan

Bonnibel se dirigió hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera donde se encontró mas comida basura que verduras y frutas, ella aparto un par de pizzas y cogió una magdalena de chocolate. Se dirigió hacia el salón y se sentó en un sofá de color rosa que estaba enfrente del balcón y donde se tenían unas preciosas vistas al gimnasio de enfrente. PEB estaba mirando por la ventana feliz de la vida mientras veía unos cachas levantar pesas

- me he insinuado… pero no quieres, dicen que soy una criá.

Ella les levanto el dedo del medio y mientras les hacia una peineta, comía un donut de azúcar glas

- les mando a tomar por culo cada vez que les veo… pero ellos no me ven, creen que soy una buena niña.

Chicle se rio y PEB empezó a corear su risa. Se relajaron un rato hablando de los posibles ligues de PEB hasta que salio el tema de la carta

- ¿la leemos?

PEB ya la había abierto y se aclaro la garganta antes de empezar a hablar

- " el juego de Marceline: si has recibido esta nota es que quieres entrar en mi juego y aquí van unas reglas fundamentales

- si quieres empezar el juego debes entregarme esta nota, no puede ser una falsificación, sino no tiene gracia ¿no crees?

- aquí no hay sentimientos… si no me gustas romperé la nota y adiós muy buenas. Si te enfadas enfadate.

- si quiero empezar este juego contigo, no quiero celos, ni posesión ni nada... esto es un juego

- ganas si consigues tenerme, pierdes si te vuelves una posesiva conmigo, entonces el juego acabara

ahora que sabes las reglas te explicare mi juego.

Para empezar este juego debes entregarme la nota a solas y explicarme porque quieres empezar este juego, ninguna respuesta me va a sorprender o echar para atrás... pero quiero saberlo. Yo decidiré el primer encuentro y tu el segundo y así sucesivamente, si no es tu turno y quieres un encuentro tendrás que ganártelo.

Estas son las reglas principales... si esto entra en el modo difícil del juego las reglas irán añadiéndose para hacerlo mas difícil. Aquí no hay limite de tiempo, simplemente hasta que una diga basta o se enamore de la otra

suerte... este es mi juego y nunca he perdido

nota numero 25 de 27"

PEB y Chicle se miraron alternativamente entre ella y la nota.

- ¿el juego consiste en encuentros?

PEB miro la nota y la dejo en la mesita para ponerse en una pose pensativa

- es un juego... muy divertido...

ella miro a Bonnibel con una sonrisa maquiavelica y me cogió un mechón de pelo

- vamos a entraría

Bonnibel se aparto de ella un poco

- ¿a que te refieres?

- es lo que buscábamos. Lo que hay que hacer es enamorar a esa estúpida y luego romperle el corazón

- ¿pero como lo vas a hacer?

Ella se carcajeo en alto y me palmeo el hombro

- ¿yo? Oh no bonita... yo no.. tu

Bonnibel se horrorizo y empezó a negar rápidamente pero PEB le agarro de los hombros

- vamos bonita... yo no puedo hacerlo por dos razones muy básicas, la primera es que ese engendro social me odia y no creo que sepa apreciar estas curvas y la segunda, yo soy muy heterosexual y mis admiradores se horrorizarían al saber que me tiro a una tia.

- yo... también.. soy heterosexual.

PEB se miro las uñas para luego mirarla a ella

- puedes ser una heterosexual sin amigas, imaginate que pensaran todos cuando sepas que has intentado besarme... todas se espantarían y no se acercarían a ti. En cambio si haces lo que he dicho puede que todo eso se quede entre nosotras dos y yo mantenga mi boca cerrada... vamos Bonnibel, no seas tan cerrada de mente... ademas de que es por una buena causa.

Bonnibel miro a PEB y se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba... le estaba haciendo chantaje con malmeter sobre ella si no cedía a sus peticiones, era un método muy común que usaba PEB para conseguir lo que quería, hacer la vida imposible a alguien y conseguir que todo el mundo le dejaba de lado y que nadie le volviera a hablar. PEB conseguía que cualquier persona se convirtiera en un paria social.

Bonnibel se aparto de ella y miro al frente, conocía el poder de PEB, la había visto actuar muchísimas veces y sabia que era infalible. PEB le paso la mano por la espalda.

- ¿y que dices?¿lo harás?

Ella se paso la mano por la cara

- ¿me prometes que nada de esto saldrá de aquí?

Ella hizo una cruz sobre su corazón

- ¿no te fiás de mi palabra?

Ella la miro sin responder

- ¿y como lo vamos a hacer?

PEB aplaudió y dio pequeños saltitos para celebrarlo

- primero... tendrás que acercate a ella y cambiar tu imagen para gustarle. No sera muy difícil, eres demasiado guapa

la cogió de la mano y la llevo a su habitación.

- imagino que este estilo tan moderno no le gustara... habrá que volver a tu antiguo look. Camisetas ajustadas, pantalones vaqueros y jerséis anchos... cosas de gente que odia la moda.

Empezó a tirar ropa

- olvidate de los tops, tacones, maquillaje todo eso

- ¿y no has pensado que todos van a darse cuenta del cambio y sospechar? Lo que tendríamos que hacer es hacerlo sin que nadie se de cuenta

ella sonrió

- de veras que eres lista querida miá... tienes razón

se sentó en la cama y dio unos golpearos en la cama

- vamos a planearlo... se que Marceline no se suele quedar a solas, por eso habrá que abordarla cuando este en el baño o cuando se separe de sus amigas... le entregaras la nota y empezaras todo... yo te dictare lo que tienes que hacer y como lo tienes que hacer...

Bonnibel se sentó en la cama

- no estoy segura... ¿y a que se referirá a encuentros?

PEB la miro y hizo empezó a moverse en la cama

- ya sabes

empezó a hacer ruidos obscenos y movimientos aun mas pervertidos que hicieron que Chicle se pusiera roja

- yo... no... esto... no estoy segura

ella se tumbo en la cama

– venga... eso no cuenta ni como sexo.. seguro que es una cosa simple

al cabo de unas horas Bonnibel dejo la casa de PEB y se dirigió a la suya propia, donde la recibió su madre son un simple hola y su padre hizo un gesto en señal de saludo y ella subió a su habitación donde se tumbo en la cama y se desvistió quedando en ropa interior mientras, nerviosa, pensaba en lo que haría mañana

…...

Marceline estaba cansada de sus clases y mas de la gente, no habían parado de molestarla para pedirle cosas... era imposible que la dejaran en paz. Cuando salio de su casa esa mañana dejando una cama desordenada y una habitación revuelta pensaba que ese seria el mayor de sus problemas.

- ¿en que piensas?

Me gire para ver a Fionna sentada en una silla

- que hoy tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser un mal día...

ella se rio y me palmeo el hombro

- venga.. eso es una sugestión... si piensas que va a ir mal todo te parecerá que va mal. Animate y se positiva mujer

ella simplemente se estiro y miro a todos los lados del teatro

- ¿a que hora ponen los papeles?

Fionna miro su reloj y luego se lo enseño a Marceline

- dentro de dos horas

ella aparto el reloj y se rasco la nuca mientras se separaba de Fionna.

- voy al baño... si pasa algo avisame

Fionna asintió y encanto vio que Marceline se alejaba llamo a Marshall

- tu prima esta rara

el se encogió de hombros y se apoyo en las piernas de Fionna

- las que están raras son las divinas de la muerte... parece que nos están espiando.

Fionna le revolvió el pelo

- ¿desde cuando te fijas en esas estúpidas?

- me pone mazo una...

Fionna le agarro la carantoña

- ¿quien?

- la pelirroja... me la quiero traginar

Fionna sonrió nerviosamente, ella conocía todos los líos de Marceline porque ella le ayudo a idear el juego y a buscar posibles cabos sueltos, escribieron juntas las notas. A cambio Marceline le contaba cada chica que fracasaba y cada tia que se metía en el juego, y sabia que flame estaba metida de lleno en el juego e iba perdiendo con lo que le palmeo el hombro

- suerte

- yo no necesito eso... ¿y a ti que tal te va con el príncipe?

Se refería su actual novio, un pastelero aficionado

- bien... muy bien

Marshall levanto la vista para responderla sin mirar pero vio como las divinas se hacían gestos unas a otras

- ¿que crees que traman?

Fionna negó con la cabeza.

Marceline se estaba refrescando la cabeza con agua, cuando levanto la cabeza vio a Bonnibel mirándola fijamente con miedo

- ¿que haces aquí?

- yo... esto...

le tendió un papel temblando que Marceline le arrebato de las manos, cuando lo leyó y levanto la vista se quedo en blanco

- ¿como?

- quiero jugar

- ¿porque?

- quiero vengarme de ti

- ¿sabes que puedo rechazarte?

Bonnibel se quedo en blanco

- ¿lo vas a hacer?

Marceline dudo un segundo y la cogió del brazo y la metió en uno de los lavabos.

- no he dicho eso

Marceline ataco el cuello de Chicle sin dudarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

ACTO V: EL ESPECTACULO DEBE CONTINUAR

Marceline tenia cogía por las muñecas a Bonnibel, le mordía el cuello y le dejaba marcas, la dulce señorita esta conteniendo los gemidos mientras notaba como la lengua de su acompañante que bailaba sobre su cuello y subía a su oreja para morderla suavemente. Un gemido se escapo de sus labios haciendo que la pelinegra se volviera mas agresiva

- vamos chicle... no te mueves

le dio la vuelta y la puso cara contra la pared, la aprisiono con la cintura mientras que con las manos le hacia aun moño haciendo que su cuello quedara al descubierto.

- y eso a mi no me gustar

Marceline le cogió la cintura y empezó a moverla contra la suya como si estuvieran bailando muy pegadas, la fricción de sus cuerpos era excitante, Marceline empezó a morderle la nuca y a dejarle marcas, Bonnibel puso las manos en la pared y empezó a moverse contra ella haciendo que su espalda se pegara completamente contra la de ella.

- así me gusta... muévete mas... y no te contengas

le empezó a poner las manos en las pantorrillas y a moversas suavemente mientras seguía diciéndole cosas al oído y lamiéndolo, Bonnibel había perdido su concentración y se estaba dejando llevar por las manos de su ex mejor amiga, había escuchado historias pero esto era mejor. Nunca se imagino que Marceline podría calentarla tanto, aquella chica con la que hacia tortitas parecía que había desaparecido para convertirse en una maestra con las manos y la lengua. Bonnibel se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a besar a Marceline esta le cogió del cuello y la puso de nuevo contra la pared

-¿ quien te ha dicho que te vaya a dejar besarme? Quiero que te mojes solamente por mis manos y mi lengua, pero no por mis besos... quiero que te corras en mi mano mientras me miras a los ojos para que veas que soy yo quien lo ha hecho y quiero que veas que mis labios aun no los has probado con tu lengua, quiero que te corras en mi boca sabiendo que mi lengua no tocara la tuya.

- no es justo

- es mi juego... ahora haz lo que te ordene sin rechistar.

Le subió la camisa dejando al descubierto un sujetador de color rojo, se quedo mirándola fijamente mientras ella miraba a otro lado y intentaba taparse, Marceline le aparte las manos y la hice mirarla

- no te tapes nunca

Bonnibel bajo las manos lentamente y temblorosamente, Marceline le cogió la cara y la miro fijamente

- esto puede terminarse cuando quieras, vete y rindete, dame la nota y desaparece, si quieres que no siga tapate y veré

Bonnibel lo metido durante un segundo y luego pensó en lo que diría PEB y lo que le haría si ahora le dejaba todo, no podría hacerlo ya que la echarían y la repudiarían. Ademas de que ahora mismo no quería parar, estaba muy excitada y quería saber hasta donde podría llegar antes de explotar y pedir que le hiciera de todo, quería saber cual era su limite, quería saber como era Marceline en la cama... como su amiga de la infancia con la que paso todos aquellos días se había convertido en la mujer que tenia delante ahora, una depredadora que la miraba desde su media cabeza mas de altura con guasa y sabiendo que ya le había hecho gemir y que seguramente y si se lo permitía, le haría correrse a lo bestia.

¿donde estaba aquella chica que iba con ella a la playa y jugaban a peleas submarinas?¿donde esta aquella chica que se reía de ella cuando se asustaba por películas de miedo? ¿donde estaba aquella chica con la que se divertía hasta cuando hacían los deberes juntas?¿había desaparecido o había evolucionado? Bonnibel quería saberlo.

- no he dicho que pares... maldita marginada social.

Marceline se enfureció y la empotro contra la pared mientras hacia que con las piernas le rodease la cintura

- ahora veras lo que esta marginada social puede hacer.

La cogió de las caderas y empezó a hacer que subiera y bajara para crear fricción, eso hizo que la temperatura de la entrepierna de Bonnibel aumentara y haciéndola gemir ferozmente, en cambio Marceline estaba ocupada mordiéndole una clavícula y intentando meterse en su escote. Al ver que necesitaba una mano libre dejo caer una pierna de Bonnibel lentamente y cuando vio que estaba segura en el suelo la acaricio no sin antes llevarse unas caricias por la cara interior de su pierna pero sin profundizar.

Bonnibel se estaba volviendo loca, quería mas y que no parara, pensaba en ser descubierta pero eso le ponía mas a tono y a la vez le daba miedo, tenia las manos en la cabellera de Marceline que esta estaba desabrochando la camisa de la chica conocida como chicle, cuando la hubo desabrochado entera empezó a bajar y clavo una rodilla en el suelo. Bonnibel siempre ese imagino que la primera persona que tendría así seria su príncipe azul, no su ex mejor amiga a punto de hacerle gemir, Marceline no se daba cuenta de los pensamientos de chicle y si se hubiera dado cuenta le hubiera dado igual todo, ella quería continuar, quería hacerla gemir y que se diera cuenta de que seguramente este seria el mejor polvo de su vida, que se sintiera sucia por haber recurrido a ella, que se arrepintiera de haber hablado mal de ella y de como la había tratado, quería que esto lo recordara y que se diera cuenta de que su ex mejor amiga, a la que le contaba sus secretos y después había tirado como un papel sucio.

Se la había follado como nadie.

Marceline se dio cuenta de que una de las manos de Bonnibel se había juntado con su mano libre y la llevaba hacia su cintura, sabia que era el momento que había esperado, sabia que ahora mismo ella estaba deseosa y quería que se lo hiciera, por eso Marceline metió una mano por debajo de su falda y empezó a tocarle el culo mientras que su otra mano jugaba con la cintura de su falda, la mano de debajo de su falda se enrollo en la cinturilla de la ropa de encaje de Bonnibel, y tiro para abajo lentamente mientras la sacaba de sus piernas, cuando la prenda estaba en sus tobillos Marceline le levanto un pie para sacarlo y luego el otro, quedándose con la prenda en las manos, ella la dejo en su mano izquierda y mirando a Bonnibel directamente a los ojos y mientras besaba sus torneadas piernas empezó a subir la falda... justo cuando se empezaba a ver su entrepierna la puerta de baño se abrió y una voz hablo

- Marceline... ya salen las listas de actuación

Marceline se levanto y abrió la puerta mientras Bonnibel se empezaba a echar para atrás mientras su cara se cubría de un rubor importante, Marceline salio del cubículo para mirar a Fionna que la miraba agitada, parecía que había venido corriendo y estaba cansada

- ¿que ha dicho?

- aun nada... quiere que estemos todos los que hicimos la audición y de paso va a comentar de que va la obra

en ese mismo instante Fionna se fijo en las bragas de encaje que estaban en la mano de Marceline, esta capto su mirada y no hizo ni siquiera un amago de esconderlas.

- oye... si te pillo ocupada le digo que me lo diga a mi para que te lo diga yo a ti

Marceline sonrió y guardo las bragas en su puño cerrados

- una nueva chica que se ha metido en el juego

Bonnibel desde el cubículo escuchaba todo lo que decía Marceline y Fionna mientras se moría de la vergüenza, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no llevaba bragas y que Marceline las tenia en su mano, no sabia si ir a pedírselas o quedarse allí hasta que se fueran.

- ¿y quien es?

- no te lo vas a creer es...

en ese momento un grito salio del baño y una Bonnibel cabreada salio del cubículo

- Marceline no seas desagradable

la aludida solo señalo a la chica que se acababa de descubrir ella sola, Fionna levanto una ceja y se encogió de hombros

- a ese grupito de pijas tontas cada vez le gustas mas... ya van dos

Bonnibel salio y se planto delante de Marceline con la mano abierta, ella le dejo las bragas en la mano

- están mas mojadas de lo que me esperaba

Bonnibel le cruzo la cara rápidamente y se alejo del lugar, pero Marceline le grito una ultima cosa antes de desaparecer

- la próxima te toca a ti rosta.

Fionna y ella se rieron y Bonnibel acelero el paso hacia el teatro.

Bonnibel no se podía creer la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, Marceline la había dominado y tratado como un juguete y no le había dado ni un triste beso porque no se lo merecía, había mojado las bragas que seguían en su mano por cinco caricias tontas y para colmo Fionna les había visto, seguro que en cuanto se encontraran con todo el grupo estas se lo contarían y ya tendrían mofa para rato. Cuando entro en el teatro vio a sus amigas y se acordó de una cosa que dijo Fionna... había otra que estaba igual que ella, pero ¿quien?

PEB la vio enseguida y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ellas, en cuanto vio a la mojigata de su amiga se rio internamente, sabia que era cruel, pero se lo pasaba muy bien, en cuanto chicle se puso a su lado vio que llevaba algo en su mano, ella se dio cuenta y escondió esa cosa mas a un, ella le hizo un gesto para que se lo constase luego. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Marceline y Fionna entraron riéndose y se juntaron enseguida con su grupito de amigos, en ese momento la directora, al ver que estaban todos, llamo la atención de los presentes.

- bien... como veo que estáis todos quiero decir que esta obra es un juan tenorio renovado, como ya habréis odio, ¿como de renovado? Solo lo verán los actores por ahora y los demás en el estreno, sin mas dilación voy a decir los personajes secundarios y los protagonistas los últimos, no diré que función tiene quien... simplemente diré de menos importante a mas importante... si alguno quiere seguir participando y no lo hemos cogido sera un actor secundario por si el principal se lesiona

la autora empezó a decir nombres los cuatro últimos fueron por ordenado

-Marshall lee Lopez

el hizo un gesto de victoria en la cara de Fionna

- Fionna Hergé

esta le devolvió el saludo y empezaron a picarse

- Marceline Abbader

esta empezó a saludar a todos, en especial al grupo de las divinas de la muerte que por ahora no habían dicho ninguno de sus nombre

- Bonnibel Blau

esta abrió los ojos y todas las de su grupo la miraron, en especial PEB que al principio fue con sorpresa y luego con enfado.

- seguro que esa idiota se ha confundido y quería decir mi nombre

rápidamente PEB se dirigió hacia la directora para montarle un pollo, mientras tanto Bonnibel miro a Marceline y se dio cuenta de dos cosas... que compartiría escena con ella y que su nombre había sido el ultimo con lo cual su papel seria mas importante que el de Marceline... una sonrisa de triunfo salio de los labios de Bonnibel y una de odio de lo de Marceline.


	6. Chapter 6

ACTO VI: PRIMERA ETAPA: NEGACIÓN.

Marceline no se podía creer lo que había sucedido, daba pequeños puñetazos en la mesa mientras murmuraba por lo bajo

- una principiante me ha superado... una puta principiante

Bonnibel sonreía mientras miraba a Marceline golpear la mesa suavemente mientras seguramente maldecía, esa costumbre la tenia desde pequeña y parecía que en eso no había variado, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Ella la miro fijamente mientras asimilaba el hecho de que había superado a la gran estrella artística del instituto, y eso que ella nunca había actuado, su ego estaba por las nubes.

PEB volvió al lado de Bonnibel porque no había conseguido nada, parecía que la directora no había decidido meterle en la obra porque no había ningún papel para ella "nada adecuado", maldita inútil, no se daba cuenta del talento que tenia... jodida incompetente, se puso al lado de la sonriente Bonnibel que miraba a la escoria de Marceline, por lo menos había conseguido que ella rabiara.

- parece ser que no había papel para mi gran talento... pero ayudare con el vestuario... así que estaré a tu lado en toda esta tontería

Bonnibel levanto un pulgar en señal de apoyo, la verdad es que le alegraba que PEB no actuara en la obra, seguramente la acabaría cambiando entera o montando algún pollo, mejor que estuviera en el vestuario y lejos de la escena, ademas así podría maniobrar con Marceline y tenerla a ella en las sombras para aconsejarla, no en medio del escenario. Un grito llamo nuestra atención, la directora se situaba en medio del escenario, estaba roja y con cara de enfado después de haber estado peleando con PEB durante veinte minutos

- bien... los ensallos empezaran en dos semanas, mientras preparamos el guion y todo, mientras tanto tenéis deberes. Quiero que, por parejas, vayáis haciendo diálogos de escenas de otras obras para acostumbraros a actuar con la otra persona, lo que quiero decir es que os acostumbréis a actuar los unos a los otros.

Marceline se acerco a Fionna y Marshall y empezaron a planear las próximas quedadas para practicar, Bonnibel se acerco a una de las pocas chicas que actuaban en la obra que no le caían como una patada en el duodeno, la directora al ver los grupitos que se montaban se llevo los dedos a la boca y hizo un fuerte silbido de pastor.

- vale, como veo que vais a hacer los mismos grupos que siempre y hay gente nueva que tiene que practicar vamos a hacer una cosa muy simple y lógica. El numero 1 va a actuar con el 2, el 3 con el 4, el 5 con el 6... así sucesivamente ¿de acuerdo?

Unos quejidos generalizados salieron de todos los grupitos que se habían formado y las diferentes parejas se fueron a juntar los unos con los otros, Bonnibel suspiro mientras veía a la que iba a ser su compañera irse con su pareja, oyó un gruñido detrás suyo, se giro para ver a Marceline con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y con cara de asco, le flanqueaban en cada lado Marshall y Fionna que la miraban con pena

- parece que tenemos que ensayar juntas

PEB apareció detrás de Bonnibel

- si … y espero que mantengas tus manazas lejos de mi amiga, iré a vigilarlos y de paso internare civilizarte... aunque si vamos con Guy, te dejare en paz.

Marceline bufo y ignoro a PEB que seguía hablando, aunque nadie la escuchaba

- mira princesita, tengo cosas que hacer así que tendrás que adaptarme a mis horarios

Bonnibel rio y la miro con odio en los ojos

- ¿ y yo que? Cambien tengo cosas que hacer... respeta tu mis horarios

Marceline rio en alto y Marshall y Fionna sonrieron, esta ultima negó con la cabeza mientras le reprochaba suavemente

- tranquila... los horarios de Marceline no son normales.

Bonnibel iba a replicar pero Marceline le tendió una tarjeta negra donde había dibujado un bajo atravesado por un rayo.

- dentro de dos días en esta dirección y a esta hora, ven sola

eso ultimo le dijo mientras señalaba a PEB, esta iba a quejarse pero Marceline se dio la vuelta mientras se despedía

- no acepto quejas... a esa hora en ese lugar rosita.

Bonnibel se sonrojo, así era como le había llamado antes de que se fuera después de lo del baño, ¿eso era una indirecta?. PEB la siguió con la mirada cabreada

- ¿que se ha creído esa marginada social?

- es imbécil

PEB le dio unos golpecitos mientras la miraba fijamente

- habrá que ponerte guapa para la cita esa... ademas que me tienes que contar lo que has hecho y tenemos que planear que vas a hacer

Bonnibel trago saliva y espero que no tuviera que contar todo lo que había pasado en el baño

_dos días después_

Bonnibel se movía por los suburbios de la ciudad, hasta llegar a un pequeño bar llamado "enchiridion", estaba vestida con unas botas de color negro, unos vaqueros cortos que dejaban poco a la imaginación y una camiseta cortada por las mangas que dejaban ver hasta las costillas y un gorrito de lana verde, PEB y ella se habían decantado por un estilo hipster, así no desentonaría en el lugar a donde iban. El puerta la paro pero al decir su nombre la dejaron pasar rápidamente, parecía que Marceline le había metido en la lista vip, antes de entrar se fijo en la gran cola que había para entrar, parecía que este local era uno de los mas famosos de todos, ademas de que muchos llevaban camisetas de la banda " the scream queens", Bonnibel se ajusto sus gafapastas sin cristales mientras entraba en el local cutroso. Intente ubicarme pero era muy difícil encontrar a alguna cara conocida, pero era imposible, todo estaba muy oscuro y la única iluminación eran los efectos láser y las luces led de colorines, un presentador estaba haciendo gracias mientras la gente coreaba que salieran otra vez... por favor no, no quiero oír música de este antro, seguramente me pondría enferma, me acerque a una mesa lejana al escenario pero que al estar en elevación lo veía perfectamente, de la nada salio una chica de cabellos oscuros y todo el mundo empezó a gritar y a emocionarse, cuando la mujer se acerco a las luces y hablo todos se volvieron locos.

- lo siento chicos... no puedo cantar mas porque ya hemos cantados todos los temas pero en cambio cantare una canción que me encanta y seguramente a vosotros os gustara también

Marceline dio un salto y las dulces notas flotaron en el aire, Marceline empezó a cantar dulcemente

_-Acaricia la carretera,  
>no tengo un billete de vuelta<br>veo tus pies en la ventanilla  
>están bailando con las estrellas<br>cuando salga el sol y desvele  
>el secreto de nuestra existencia<br>hablaran de nuestra belleza  
>como algo que nunca se ha visto en la tierra<br>y vendrán a buscarnos de todos puertos  
>querrán nuestra magia en las tiendas pero sé que tú y yo correremos<br>aunque se acaben las fuerzas  
>pero sé que tú y yo correremos,<br>sé que tú y yo podemos  
>Si hace falta volaremos<br>porque somos dos cometas.  
>Somos estrellas ardiendo en la noche<br>ni siquiera los astrónomos sabrían darnos nombre  
>cuando las flechas lleven al bosque<br>Tu y yo seremos el viento que sople. _

La gente se puso a corear un lalala bestial y ensordecedor, Marceline les señalaba mientras agitaba levemente la cabeza y le caía el pelo en la cara, Bonnibel recordó el primer concierto de Marceline, los nervios y el miedo la tenían inmovilizada y ahora se movía como pez en el agua, ella había cambiado para convertirse en la estrella de rock que siempre quiso ser... y Bonnibel se había perdido toda su trayectoria, eso la entristeció un poco

_- Ya me escuchaste hablar  
>entre sueños y alguna estupidez,<br>todos querían ver nuestra caída  
>eterna ingravidez.<br>Ahora que veo el cielo en tus ojos  
>me atrevo a volar hasta que estemos lejos,<br>ahora que estamos fuera de contexto  
>el universo nos queda pequeño<br>pero sé que tú y yo correremos,  
>sé que tú y yo podemos,<br>si hace falta volaremos  
>porque somos dos cometas.<br>Somos estrellas ardiendo en la noche  
>ni siquiera los astrónomos sabrían darnos nombre<br>no nos alcanzan no nos conocen  
>tú y yo seremos el viento que sople.<em>

Marceline por primera vez reparo en Bonnibel, le sonrió con suficiencia, no para impresionarla sino para mostrarle quien mandaba en ese local, quien hacia que todos se volvieran locos

_-Cuando dejes de soñar conmigo,  
>ya estaré en el Monteperdido.<br>Cuando dejes de soñar conmigo  
>ya estaré en el Monteperdido. <em>

Cuando la canción termino Marceline se fijo en la chica vestida de estilo hipster que la miraba fijamente con un refresco en la mano, y bajaba la mirada a este cuando se cruzaron las miradas. Marceline sonrió con suficiencia, esta idiota no sabia con quien se la jugaba... le iba a hacer pagar que quedara en mejor posición que yo en la obra. Dejo el bajo mientras se despedía de los demás del grupo y les señalo a Bonnibel para que vieran a donde iban y se dirigió hacia la hipster, se coloco a su lado en la barra

- te pega muy poco ese look... siempre te he visto como una princesita no como una moderna

ella miro hacia otro lado mientras gruñía

- ¿ves? Te dije que mis horarios no interferían con los tuyos... venga vamos a la sala vip

le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y no miro si la seguía o no. se subió hacia la parte de arriba del local, donde estaban los camerinos de cada estrella, el de Marceline era el mas grande, la susodicha se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había y miro a Bonnibel

- ¿que obra has decidido que vamos a practicar?

Ella le tiro un pequeño guion que Marceline miro y levanto la ceja

- te has encariñado con "sueños inconscientes" ¿eh?

Ella asintió

- me gusta humillarte con algo que escribiste tu

Marceline no siguió con la pulla, vio que Bonnibel se quitaba la chaqueta y veía que esa camisa tenia un poco de escote

- ¿has venido a insinuarte?

Bonnibel la miro

- tranquila Marceline, primero tenemos que practicar ¿os que quieres volver a quedar mal delante mio otra vez? ¿o te ha gustado perder ante una principiante?... ademas de que luego jugaremos un rato... es mi turno y quiero vengarme, aunque todo sera mas divertido cuando pierdas... ¿es que nunca haces nada bien o es que te gusta perder ante mi?

Marceline se levanto y le cogió de los hombros

- primero de todo. No has quedado por encima de mi, no me llegas ni a la suela del zapato... es que has tenido suerte, así que no te flipes porque eso solo fue un ensayo y en la obra te pienso machacar

acerco la cara mas

- y lo segundo es que yo nunca voy a perder este juego contra ti, no tienes ni una posibilidad, no eres ni siquiera mi mejor rival... admítelo, yo nunca sentiré nada por ti.

Bonnibel la miro fijamente y le quito las manos de los hombros con un gesto hosco

- vamos pedazo de salvaje... no tengo todo el día

* * *

><p><em>quien sepa de quien es esa canción y como se llama tiene premio y si no lo sabéis buscadlo que es genial!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**ACTO VII: COMO SI TE FUERA LA VIDA EN ELLO**

bonnibel hizo unas pamplinas que había visto hacer a los actores de la tele para aclararse la voz mientras Marceline leía por encima el guion aburrida, aunque ya se lo sabia de memoria, bonnibel tenia su ego por las nubes después de su éxito en la audición y no se daba cuenta de que la estaba poniendo nerviosa y negra, marceline tiro el guion encima de la mesa y la miro fijamente

- ¿has terminado?

Ella me miro y soltó un suspiro hastiado y exagerado

- yo siempre estoy lista y perfecta, la cosa es que lo estés tu.

Marceline giro los ojos mientras se ajustaba las mangas remangadas hasta los codos de su camisa, cuando termino se coloco las solapas de su camisa y se levanto

- ¿que acto hacemos?

- la verdad es que no he leído mucho de la obra, pero hacer el mismo acto con el que nos presentamos es algo ridículo y aburrido, así que por ser buena persona te voy a dejar elegir a ti... pero no te acostumbres

marceline giro los ojos y para después mirarla fijamente

- di un numero del uno al diez

ella lo medito un segundo eso enfureció mas a marceline, ¿en serio? ¿tenia que pensar un numero del uno al diez?

- el siete

- ese es el mismo acto que hicimos en la prueba, elige otro.

Ella hizo un gesto de cansancio

- pues haber dicho un numero del uno al diez sin contar el siete... desde luego, eres mas lenta de lo que recordaba

marceline cerro un puño enfurecida mientras intentaba calmarse.

- bien princesa... no tengo todo el día, di el puto numero de una vez

- el nueve

abrió el guion por la pagina en la que empezaba el acto y se leyó por encima el acto, recordaba cada frase que había escrito y porque lo había escrito, recordó cuando gano el premio por aquella obra y lo feliz que se sentía, pero justo después de darle el premio Marceline recibió una noticia demoledora. su mejor amiga vino a decirle que tenia que dejar de hablar con ella y que no quería tenerla cerca nunca mas. solo le dijo eso y nunca mas volvió a hablara de frente sin que hubiera alguna chispa que encendiera la conversación, una pelea, un pulla, una broma de mal gusto dicha en voz alta para putear a la otra. Y ahora de repente marceline se veía obligada a estar con ella por la maldita obra y bonnibel se había metido de cabeza en su juego. Parecía que no era su año

- ¿estas preparada?

Bonnibel parpadeo nerviosa y asistió, marceline dejo lentamente el guion en la mesa mientras se metía en el papel, cuando este toco la mesa ya no era ella, era Pira , la protagonista de la obra, se giro lentamente para mirar a bonnibel, esta se dio cuenta del cambio de marceline y decidió meterse ella también en la obra, agarro el guion nerviosa mientras esperaba la primera frase

- ¿y quien eres tu esta vez, espectro?

Bonnibel la miro fijamente mientras recitaba con un hilo de voz

- soy ilusión... soy la que te ayuda a alcanzar tus sueños

marceline le cogió la cara lentamente y le susurraba al oído lentamente

- mas alto o solo te escucharan las primeras filas

bonnibel la aparto un poco

- vengo a decirte que no caigas, constancia y perseverancia me han dicho que has caído en los brazos de soledad

marceline se puso delante de ella y bajo la vista como requería el guion

- es imposible... mi luz nunca se fijara en mi, esta tan lejos que hasta he perdido el brillo de su luz, ahora todo tiene el color del atardecer y soledad en verdad es la única que sabe sobrevivir a la noche, ella me ayudara cuando todo se vuelva oscuro

- ¿vas a dejarte caer en la noche otra vez? ¿vas a dejar que la tarde caiga? Aun puedes hacer que el día dure para siempre

marceline se dio la vuelta, esta parte del texto fue la que quiso decirle a bonnibel, la que siempre quiso recitarle... pero ya era tarde, porque se alejo tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo ni a pedirle que la escucharan

- no lo entiendes, ella no es de mi liga, ni siquiera es de mi mundo. Es la mas bella constelación, es inapreciable por el día, tengo que dejar que caiga la noche para poder verla en todo su esplendor, cuando es de día estoy muy cegada por ella, seguramente cuando caiga la noche la aprecie y la vea mejor

bonnibel le toco el hombro

- la veras solo de lejos... una inalcanzable constelación. ¿vas a permitirlo?

- no hay otra forma... vete ilusión... que se esta haciendo tarde, no quiero que las demás me vean contigo.

Bonnibel se sorprendió de lo bien que actuaba marceline, parecía que de verdad de verdad era la protagonista.

- ¿seguimos?

Por un segundo reconoció a marceline cuando lanzo una sonrisa sarcastica y la miraba con suficiencia

- ¿tu que crees?

Y dicho eso volvió a meterse en el papel de aquella pobre desdichada que narraba la obra

- pero … no puedes hacer eso... todo lo que has luchado... todo lo que sientes ¿lo vas a dejar ir?

- ¿ que es peor? ¿la noche eterna o el infierno? No quiero que dolor vuelva, no creo que pueda soportarlo... no ahora

- quizás debería llamarte cobarde

marceline sintió una punzada de rabia cuando se giro y vio que bonnibel tenia una sonrisita mientras actuaba, esto enfureció a marceline hasta limites insospechados, que le dio un golpe al guion y lo lanzo lejos de bonnibel que la miro estupefacta para luego pasar a enfurecida

- ¡ oye! Eres una mala bestia

- y tu una pésima actriz

le cogió de la camisa y la empotro contra la pared

- ¿! porque solo recitas el texto?¡ ¿es que eres un loro? Joder, para eso no actúes... si quieres que actué contigo tienes hacerlo mejor y sentir el personaje. Eres la ilusión de esta chica, ves que el cuerpo donde moras esta a punto de perderte para siempre, cada sentimiento que actuá es a la vez, la propia chica, cada vez que una de ellas aparece toma el cuerpo de la chica. no puedes hacer esta parte riéndote... eres la jodida ilusión y esta chica la esta perdiendo... es como si te metieran en la cárcel. No es para reírse.

Bonnibel la miraba con los ojos como platos, nunca había visto a marceline así, tan emocional... le daba miedo y a la vez la excitaba

- ¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer?

Marceline la soltó pero la miro fijamente

- siéntelo... como si te fuera la vida en ello

bonnibel miro a marceline y se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparada para llegar a su nivel.

- marceline

-¿que?

- se acabo el ensayo... juguemos

marceline no dijo nada mas y volvió a ser ella misma y la agarro de la cintura para atraerla hacia ella, la miro fijamente a los ojos para luego bajar su nariz al cuello para olerlo y después soltarle un buen mordisco.

- marceline !para¡

ella se aparto

-¿que?

- es mi turno... y yo mando... y quiero que me beses

marceline se aparto ligeramente de ella para mirarla de reojo y reír

- ¿que? ¿porque?

- la ultima vez me sentí muy sucia... no permitías que te besara y eso no me gusto

marceline le paso un brazo por el hombro para cogerle el pelo en una coleta y atraerla hacia ella para besarla lentamente

- dos cosas princesa... la primera es que ese era mi principar objetivo, quería que supieras que era exactamente "el juego de marceline", no va a ser la ultima vez que te sientas así y lo mejor de todo es que querrás sentirte así de sucia cada vez que me veas, de hoy en adelante solo despertare en ti ese sentimiento, que se ira transformando en deseo y luego en celos y amor.

Bonnibel iba responder pero sintió un leve tirón en el pelo que le hizo echar la cabeza para atrás para recibir un beso de la mas alta, un beso cargado de lujuria y algo mas que no supo describir

¿necesidad? Que tontería

marceline la llevo al pequeño sofá para sentarla en sus piernas haciendo que quedara frente suyo, mientras las piernas de bonnibel rodeaban las suyas

- y lo segundo es que no esperes que esto sea un cuento de hadas, todo esto que va a pasar es simplemente que tu te lo has buscado, no yo. Con lo cual no busques declaraciones de amor al estilo disney ni nada parecido

le cogió la cara para darle un beso que al final, cuando se separaron, marceline saco la lengua para recorrer la comisura de los de la pelirrosa lentamente y con profesionalidad

- no soy tu príncipe azul, no quiero nada mas que hacerte gemir, no quiero tus "te echo de menos" de las tres de la mañana, no quiero nada de tu amor, solo quiero esto

paso la mano por el cuerpo de bonnibel, por cada curva de esta, haciendo que cerrara los ojos de placer. Cuando marceline le metió la mano por la camisa y besaba sus labios, le bajo la el sujetador y le empezó a manosear los pechos, marceline, ansiosa le quito la camisa y el sujetador y ataco rápidamente con la boca haciendo que bonnibel soltara un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de su situación: estaba medio desnuda y siendo manoseada por alguien que le había dicho que no iba a darle una pizca de amor romántico, solamente sexo. Y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, esta se aparto de marceline y la miro con miedo. Marceline solo apoyo un brazo en el sujeta brazos y apoyo su cara en la palma de la manos, una sonrisa sarcástica salio de su boca

- ¿que te pasa? ¿miedo?

Bonnibel se vistió rápidamente

- no... no puedo hacerlo... simplemente no puedo.

Y dicho esto dejo a marceline sola en el camerino mientras pensaba que le diría a PEB ya que no podía continuar con esto, la chica que estaba solas consigo misma, sonrió y encendió un cigarro

- lo sabia.

* * *

><p>no olvideis mirar mis otras historias "Necesito tu ayuda" y "arriar las velas"<p>

y si quereis contactar conmigo tengo twitter ( fonteius ) y tumblr ( .com ) alli subire adelantos y cosas asi.


	8. Chapter 8

_**siento la tardanza pero he tenido un par de problemillas. espero que os guste, dejad algún comentario con opiniones ideas y cosas así y si queréis contactar conmigo estoy en twitter (fonteius) y en tumblr (fonteiusares), leed mis otras historias y lo mas importante**_

**_recomendarme_**_** a vuestros amigos pero aun mas a vuestras amigas!**_

* * *

><p><strong>ACTO VIII: ¿EN SERIO CREES QUE TE HAS LIBRADO DE MI?<strong>

Bonnibel se hallaba sentada en el sofá de PEB de color morado oscuro, se abrazaba las rodillas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y unos pequeños sollozos salían de su garganta. Había ido corriendo nada mas salir del garito donde había estado con marceline hacia la casa de PEB, por suerte estaba en casa y aun no se había ido a dormir, parece ser que se había quedado viendo algún programa de temática adolescente de reality show hasta las tantas. Cuando había aparecido Bonnibel en su puerta PEB se había puesto lo peor y lo había adivinado

- ¿me estas diciendo que has huido?

Bonnibel asistió mientras se sorbía los mocos, PEB hizo una mueca de asco y le ofreció un pañuelo, esta estaba concentrada en su propia amargura que no se dio cuenta del ofrecimiento, así que PEB lo dejo en la mesa

- deja de hacer eso, eres la cosa menos glamours del mundo ahora mismo.

Bonnibel se limpio los ojos y la nariz con la palma de la mano y levanto la cabeza para mirar a PEB

- ¿estas enfadada?

Ella sonrió mientras se acercaba a la estantería y cogía un jarrón, se giro mirando a bonnibel con una sonrisa para luego estampar el jarrón en la pared mas cercana con una fuerza sobrehumana, se giro aun con la sonrisa forzada en su rostro, esta venganza era muy importante para ella pero la pelirrosa la iba a echar a perder por sus malditos sentimientos

- nooo... que vaaa... ¿como puedes decir eso?

PEB cogió la cara a bonnibel y le levanto la cabeza

- ¿como voy a estar enfadada cuando mi amiga me ha traicionado?

Le paso la mano por la cara

- ¿como voy a estar enfadada cuando mi amiga a tirado por la borda todo el plan?

La mano acabo en su pelo y esta lo agarro y tiro un poco de ello, bonnibel no se inmuto porque el dolor no era tan grande para hacerla hacer un amago de dolor pero sabia que lo que estaba haciendo no era para infligirle dolor sino para ver cuan sumisa era, pero bonnibel la miraba a los ojos para que viera que no tenia su sumisión completa. Podría dominarla en algunas cosas pero en eso no, bonnibel siempre había sido fuerte y nunca se había dejado mangonear tanto para mostrar completa sumisión por nadie por nadie, era un rasgo muy noble en ella, noble y estúpido.

PEB vio la decisión de bonnibel en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y rojos, así que le soltó el pelo y intento relajarse para no pensar en nada y así no dirigir su ira hacia ella, eso no serviría de nada. Tenia que convencerla para que volviera a los brazos de marceline y que se la tirara y que la rompiera el corazón, era un plan sencillo ¿porque no podía hacerlo?.

- bien... vamos a pensar. ¿porque no quieres hacerlo?

Bonnibel apoyo la cabeza en las piernas y suspiro

- no pienso hacerlo, ella lo ha dicho claramente "nada de amor", no hay nada que hacer, no voy a conseguir enamorarla nunca

PEB se froto los ojos y se sentó al lado de bonnibel, cogió una pequeña magdalena de chocolate que había en la mesa y le quito el envoltorio lentamente mientras maquinaba un plan y un discurso para convencerla, no le era muy difícil ya que era muy buena con ese tipo de tácticas

- ¿has pensado que es un farol? Quizás ha dicho eso para librarse de ti antes de tiempo y así no arriesgarse a jugar a un juego que puede perder

bonnibel la miro fijamente

- ¿que quieres decir?

PEB sonreía suavemente, la había llevado a su terreno y de ahí seguiría. Para ella no era difícil encontrar un hilo del que tirar, una cualidad envidiable y que le había salvado muchísimas veces

- ¿no lo sabes? Tu eres bonnibel, su amiga de la infancia, conoces sus secretos y sus gustos, dime ¿cual es la comida favorita de marceline?

- espaguetis.

- ¿y su grupo favorito?

- arctic monkeys

PEB se tocaba el pelo y sonrió un poco

- ¿has oído la teoría de marceline? Dice que todas las mujeres tienen "curiosidad", que si atacas a esa curiosidad acabaran en tu cama y con su corazón.

Bonnibel se sorbió los mocos y la miro

- ¿y que tiene que ver eso con esta situación?

- dime... ¿y si usaras lo que sabes para atacar su curiosidad?

(…...)

marceline jugaba con su bajo mientras tatareaba una canción, estaba con las bragas puestas y nada mas. La música fluía por sus dedos, no paro de tocar hasta que el móvil empezó a sonar al ritmo de "of the night" de bastille. Marceline dejo el bajo y miro el móvil viendo que solo era un mensaje de bonnibel.

_ven a mi casa a las 23:30. el juego aun no a terminado_

marceline arqueo una ceja mientras sonreía y pensaba que esa chica era mas estúpida de lo que creía y tiro el móvil mientras se levantaba y se iba al baño, la ducha estaba encendida desde hace media hora, una cabellera pelirroja se asomo por la cortinilla

- ¿que pasa cariño?

Marceline la ignoro y se paso la mano por el cuello, el pecho y la tripa, donde, mínimo, debía de haber mas de quince chupetones repartidos.

- ¿no crees que te has pasado?

Flame sonrió burlonamente mientras volvía a la ducha

- ¿no has pensado de que lo he hecho aposta?

Marceline abrió la cortina y vio el cuerpo mojado de la pelirroja, esta se dio cuenta de su mirada y vio lo fría que era. Ella sabia que era un pasatiempo y esto no iba a ser duradero, hacia tiempo que había asumido que había perdido el juego y lo peor de todo, sabia que marceline lo sabia. su único consuelo era que aun la mantenía a su lado, había visto como había echado a mil chicas porque ya se habían convertido en celosas maníacas que la acosaban y perseguían. Ella intentaba que no lo pareciera, pero en la realidad, cada vez que se iba con otra la estaba matando.

- me voy a ir a cenar por ahí, puedes quedarte a dormir o irte a tu casa. No se si volveré para dormir

flame miro como marceline dejaba de mirarla y se mojaba la cara, miro como su cuerpo se movía lentamente y como se alejaba de ella

- marceline... ¿con quien vas?

Ella le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear

- a casa de bonnibel

flame rechino los dientes de celos, maldita bonnibel, le llevaba ventaja. Ella había sido su amiga, no estaba como loca por marceline con lo cual marceline se sentía atraída por alguien que no podía tener y era demasiado mona, la verdad es que bonnibel tenia posibilidades de ganar el juego. Flame pensó en una táctica desesperada

- ¿no puedes quedarte? Hare lo que quieras

marceline la miro lentamente y suspiro

- flame... no, ya sabes de que va esto

- si... lo se

y volvió a la ducha y escucho como marceline se vestía y se iba, cuando salio por la puerta flame salio de la ducha y cogió una de las camisas de marceline, se la puso y se metió en la cama mientras abrazaba la almohada y se quedaba dormida mientras esperaba que marceline apareciera en medio de la noche y la abrazara sin que viniera apestando con el perfume de otra chica, como hacia siempre. Sabia que iba a perderla para siempre y iba a intentar alguna estupidez para mantenerla a su lado, aunque solo fuera como su amante ocasional

(…..)

bonnibel salia de la cocina cuando oyó como llamaron a la puerta, una marceline despeinada y con algunos chupetones en el cuello la miraba sarcásticamente, Bonni se acordó de todas las veces que había ido a su casa a jugar y vio lo cambiada que estaba marceline,suspiro no es lo que esperaba encontrarse pero tampoco esperaba verla, había apostado que no iba a aparecer.

- ¿y? ¿quieres jugar?

Bonnibel asintio

- aun es mi turno, así que quiero que te quedes a cenar y luego veremos que hacemos

marceline asintio y se encogió de hombros mientras paso por el vano de la puerta

- lo que tu digas princesita

bonnibel cerro la puerta y se quito el delantal, dejando ver lo que llevaba puesto, unos pantalones casi transparentes y una camiseta de tirantes que hacia mas de top que de camiseta, marceline la miro embobada

-¿cuando te has hecho un piercing en el ombligo?

Bonnibel se apoyo en la pared

- ¿la primera vez que lo ves? ¿en serio?

- estaba ocupada mirando otras cosas

- ¿y tu tienes alguno?

- lo descubrirás cuando me desnudes

marceline se acerco rápidamente pero bonnibel la paro

- no, aun no... vamos a cenar

marceline se sentó en la mesa y olio el dulce aroma que salia de la cocina

- espaguetis

- como cuando eramos pequeñas.

Marceline rio en alto y la miro fijamente

- ya nada es igual que cuando eramos pequeñas

Bonnibel dejo el perolo en la mesa y le sirvió en el plato mientras se acercaba a ella lujuriosamente, marceline levanto una mano y la paso por el culo de bonnibel, esta la miro y le dio con el cucharon

- las manos quietas

marceline las levanto como si estuvieran apuntándola con una pistola, cuando terminaron de comer marceline se sentó en el sofá y emperezo a mirar la tele, daban su programa favorito y espero a que viniera bonnibel, apoyo los pies en la mesa y vio que bonnibel tardaba mucho

- ¿al final porque has decidido volver?

- ¿y tu porque has decidido dejarme volver?

Marceline dejo de mirar el programa para volver a mirar a bonnibel, esta se dirigía hacia el aparato de música con menos ropa que antes, unas bragas de encaje negro sobresalían de su ropa interior, y la camiseta había desaparecido para dejar ver el complemento de las bragas, un sujetador negro con toques plateados. Bonnibel inserto un disco y hizo que empezara a sonar, entonces se acerco a la tele y la apago, marceline la miraba embobada y con la boca entreabierta, nunca se había imaginado a bonnibel con esas pintas y haciendo esas cosas, cuando esta se planto delante de la pelinegra la sonrió mientras dirigía un dedo a su barbilla y cerraba la boca.

- ¿no puedes contenerte?

- ¿que cojones?

- no seas mal hablada

la canción "Why'd you only call me when you're high" sonaba en el ambiente mientras bonnibel se sentaba seductoramente encima de las piernas de marceline, empezó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música y a morderle la oreja. Marceline cerraba los ojos mientras se dejaba hacer, pero la duda seguía en su mente

- ¿porque Bonni?

Ella rio en su oreja y le paso la lengua seductoramente

- ¿porque? Porque me he dado cuenta de que tengo un as en la manga, tu me conoces y yo te conozco, puedes que hayas cambiado mucho en estos años pero se que sigues siendo la misma chica que jugaba con las escobas imaginando que eran guitarras mientras cantabas y que amaba los espaguetis. No creo que vaya a perder, porque pienso llegar a aquella chica que fue mi amiga y hacer que se enamore de mi

bonnibel se separo y vio la cara de sorpresa de marceline, se levanto y le ofreció la mano

- ¿y? ¿te vas a quedar ahí o vas a venir conmigo?

Marceline cogió su mano y movida como si fuera una figura de papel, se dirigió a la habitación mirando como el culo de bonnibel se movía hipotéticamente y pensando en sus palabras "quizás conozcas a la marceline pequeña, pero esta a crecido y no te dejara ganar tan fácilmente. Me conoces en la calle, pero no en la cama... no hay no tienes ventaja, ¿quien ganara mi rosadita amiga? ¿tu llegaras antes a mi yo de pequeña y la ganaras o yo haré que te pierdas entre mis sabanas y pierdas la conciencia de quien eres?" marceline se decía todo eso con una sonrisa sabiendo la victoria en sus labios.

Cuando se cerro la puerta, marceline se encontró con una escena que la descoloco ¿estaba tan clara su victoria o al aceptar el regreso de bonnibel a su juego había perdido algo de terreno ya?


	9. Chapter 9

**bien chicos, aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo. esta parte contiene lemon (os aconsejo escuchar "ven follame" de día sexto para entrar en situación). dejen en un comentario sus opiniones y criticas que me vienen muy bien para mejorar! **

**recomendarme a vuestros amigos pero sobretodo a vuestras amigas**

* * *

><p><strong>ACTO IX: VEN DESNUDATE, DESNUDAME<strong>

la habitación de bonnibel era de un color rosa pálido, justo como marceline recodaba, todo estaba igual que recordaba. La estantería llena de libros, los mismos posters de cuando eran pequeñas.

- esta todo... igual

- me gusta como esta

marceline miro a bonnibel y durante un segundo vio a la chica que hubiera sido si no se hubiera compinchado con PEB, la chica que hubiera sido si hubiera seguido siendo su amiga... la chica de la que estaba enamorada. Marceline volvió a mirar a la habitación y dio un paso hacia dentro, recordó las veces que había jugado allí, las veces que se habían contado secretitos tontos a la oreja... todas aquellas veces y a marceline se le descongelo un poco el corazón.

- ¿estas bien marcy?

Marceline cerro los ojos saboreando el momento, por un segundo creyó que su amiga había vuelto... por un segundo creyó que todo lo que había pasado era una mentira, que bonnibel seguía a su lado, que no estaban en el juego de marceline sino que estaban saliendo. Por un segundo, un mundo imaginario y irrealmente feliz la consumió por completo.

Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y miro a bonnibel se dio cuenta de que todo eso era mentira, esto era una pelea por ver quien era la que tenia el corazón mas de piedra... por un segundo, marceline hubiera preferido encontrarse con una habitación totalmente cambiada, con fotos de sus amigas por todos lados y posters de sus grupos preferidos, así podría tirársela tranquilamente mientras veía como las caras de sus amigas en las fotos se volvían traicionadas. Pero no podía hacerlo así parecía que se iba a tirar a bonnibel delante de sus yo de pequeñas... eso le parecía rastrero.

- ¿donde esta el baño?

Bonnibel señalo a la derecha

- donde siempre

marceline no dijo nada mientras se dirigía al baño cerro la puerta de un portazo y se miro al espejo

- tu puedes... recuerda quien eres. Tiratela, asustala y quitatela de encima

se lavo la cara y se volvió a mirar, cerro los ojos una segunda vez y volvió a mirarse mientras sonreía. Una sonrisa peligrosa se salia de sus labios, sus ojos brillaban con aura maligna, se paso la mano por la cara para quitar algunas gotas de su rostro y se echo el pelo para atrás, saco la lengua en un gesto burlón y se miro fijamente.

- estas lista

(…)

bonnibel jugaba con su colcha, cuando marceline entro en la habitación se había quedado paralizada, no sabia porque, esta habitación seguía igual que siempre... quizás eso era lo que no le gustaba y encima había huido al baño como una cobarde. ¿que le pasaba a esa chica?. La puerta del baño se abrió y bonnibel se levanto de la cama para mirar fijamente a marceline, esta estaba completamente cambiada

parecía un tigre hambriento

-esto... ¿estas bien?

Marceline sonrió mientras se acercaba

- perfectamente

y se abalanzo sobre ella, con una mano le cogió de la cintura y con la otra le puso el pulgar en los labios, estos estaban secos pero bonnibel al sentir el pequeño peso sobre ellos se los remojo, aunque sin querer paso por encima del dedo de marceline, esta rio bajito y le paso el dedo por los labios ahora lubricados.

- buena chica... ahora veamos que puedes hacer

marceline cogió a bonnibel de la cintura, esta se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenia marceline, que mientras que con un brazo la cogía con otro quitaba las cosas del tocador y la sentaba encima.

- !mis cosas¡

marceline le volvió a poner el dedo en los labios silenciandola

- ¿en serio te importa eso ahora?

Ella negó con la cabeza, entonces Marceline volvió a jugar con los dedos en sus labios, bonnibel noto la señal y abrió la boca dejando pasar el pulgar de marceline.

- juega pequeña... dejame ver lo que eres capaz

esta cerro los ojos y se dedico a pasar la lengua por la yema, por el dorso y la uña, lo hacia en círculos y el linea recta, de vez en cuando soltaba algún mordisco ocasional, marceline quito suavemente el pulgar y vio como bonnibel abría lentamente los ojos, llena de excitación

- bien hecho... dejame recompensarte

dicho esto marceline apoyo una rodilla en sus piernas y se aupó un poco en el tocador, empezó a besarle el cuello lentamente haciendo que a bonnibel le costara respirar y soltara lentos gemidos, esto hacia que marceline se calentase mas y se esforzase al máximo. subió a su oreja y lentamente y con la voz mas ronca que pudo articular dijo

- ¿te siguen importando tus mierdas de maquillaje?

La voz de marceline se colo en sus orejas como una respiración cálida que hizo que bonnibel suspirara profundamente, pero es no dejo a marceline contenta, le paso la lengua contra la oreja y soltó un pequeño soplo de aire caliente

- responde cuando te hablan

bonnibel articulo un leve si entre gemidos, eso dejo a marceline mas contenta y le ayudo a continuar con mas ganas, los mordiscos que estaban en su oreja se deslizaron lentamente hacia su clavícula y esta lentamente hacia el escote. Bonnibel agarro la cabeza de marceline en puro punto de excitación pero esta no quería que la tocasen, así que agarro las manos de bonnibel con solo una de las suyas quedando la otra libre y las empotro contra el espejo, que se rompió en mil pequeñas rajas, esto desconcentro un poco a bonnibel

- el espejo... lo has roto

marceline se enfureció porque bonnibel se hubiera desviado del tema, antes de que dijera algo mas bonnibel le agarro las dos manos y con la que tenia libre se dirigió hacia las bragas que que empezaron a apretar y a moverse violentamente, esto hizo que bonnibel soltara un ronco gemido, después de eso la mano de marceline se dirigir hacia la cara de bonnibel.

- escuchame bonni, si te distraes durante un segundo de lo que te estoy haciendo por alguna de tus mierdas lo pagaras muy caro... vuelve a decir algo del espejo, tus potingues, las sabanas o tu ropa y te juro que no voy a ser compasiva, te juro que te correrás tan fuerte que te dolerá mientras gimes, te juro que no parare aunque me lo supliques, te juro... que sera fuerte y te gustara

bonnibel miro fijamente a marceline y asistió mientra bajaba la vista a sus labios

-¿que quieres?

- besame

marceline la beso lentamente para ir cambiando el ritmo

- ¿que quieres?

- todo marceline... quiero sentir todo

esta sonrió mientras notaba la victoria en su boca, las manos de marceline se deslizaron por la espalda de bonnibel y desabrocharon el sujetador de bonnibel de una sola pasada. Esta se separo y la miro

- ¿como?

Marceline sonrió y se dirigió hacia su cuello donde mordió y dejo una marca bastante grande y visible

- marceline... no seas desagradable

- te has desviado de lo que estaba haciendo, te lo mereces

esta cerro los ojos y dejo que marceline besara la zona ahora dolorida del chupeton, pero la pelinegra no se quedo a gusto y satisfecha con solo eso... en cuando vio que bonnibel se había acostumbrado empezó a bajar a su escote donde, agarrando ambos pechos empezó a pasar la lengua por en medio mientras sus dedos jugaban a tocar, masagear y explorar cada centímetro de esa parte de la anatomía. Una de las manos de marceline bajo hacia la cintura de bonnibel y con un gesto seco la pego mas a ella haciendo que sus caderas quedan en contacto, las de marceline con tela vaquera y bonnibel con una tela que parecía aire.

Bonnibel no paraba de gemir y la boca de marceline cada vez estaba mas nerviosa y se movía hacia los pezones sensibles de bonnibel que cada vez hacia que en el cuerpo de esta hiciera mas calor donde se concentraba en la zona que estaba cada vez mas roja por las embestidas de los vaqueros de la pelinegra, bonnibel aparto a marceline y la miro fijamente

- joder marceline...

- ¿que te pasa?

La mano de marceline se colo en las bragas de marceline, donde se posaron en el pelo de la zona mas intima de la pelirrosa

- ¿Estas ya mojada?

Bonnibel la miro desafiante, pero esa mirada no duro mucho cuando marceline hizo pequeño gesto y hizo gemir a bonnibel que se apoyo en el pecho de marceline.

- ya veo que si

marceline hizo que bonnibel bajara del tocador y la puso de cara esta dándole la espalda, en esta posición marceline empezó a besar el cuello y luego la nuca, para bajar a su espalda mientras sus manos se colaban en las bragas de Bonnibel y empezaban a masajear el pelo de su entrepierna pero sin profundizar, cuando bonnibel empezaba a mover las manos para intentar que la tocara mas profundamente marceline quito las manos y las dirigió al culo donde luego, cogiendo la cinturilla de las bragas, las bajo hasta los tobillos, marceline mordió el culo de bonnibel y esta se quejo y giro el cuello para ver que hacia su amante a tiempo parcial

- duele

- levanta los pies

esta hizo caso a marceline como una buena niña y cuando se libro de las bragas marceline y Bonnibel se miraron, una completamente vestida y la otra sin nada.

- vaya, vaya, vaya... como has cambiado

bonnibel miro a marceline

- desnudate

esta alzo una ceja

- ¿porque?

- aun es mi tuno y quiero que te desnudes, es muy incomodo estar así.

Marceline sonrió mientras le señalaba el reloj

- 12:35... es mi turno

y dicho esto marceline cogió de las piernas a bonnibel y la llevo a la cama, donde la sentó en el borde y le abrió las piernas

- ¿a que nunca te han comido lo de abajo?

Ella fue a replicar pero cuando vio como marceline se arrodillaba y se hacia la coleta se callo

- en el sexo como en los estudios cuando te pones la coleta es que vas en serio

y se metió en las piernas de bonnibel donde empezó a morder suavemente los muslos y a besar los alrededores de su ingle. Bonnibel cerro los ojos y puso las manos en la cabeza de marceline cuando sintió la lengua de esta explorarla a fondo.

- dulce

- marceline... no seas... desagradable

una risa salio de su entrepierna y un gemido de su boca cuando los dedos ágiles de marceline, que no bajaron el ritmo ni cuando los dedos estaban tan lubricados y tan apretados que era difícil moverlos a un ritmo muy rápido, la lengua de marceline iba desde arriba hacia el centro de placer de bonnibel, esta gemía cada vez mas alto

- correte para mi joder

y dicho esto bonnibel se soltó y mojo los dedos y la cara de marceline en un orgasmo de puro placer, cansada cayo en la cama jadeante. Marceline rio y se levanto, bonnibel la miraba mientras se limpiaba con las sabanas

- mis sabanas

marceline la miro y sonrió

- ¿que te he dicho de quejarte?

- es que son negras y rosas... van a quedarse blancas.

- mejor

bonnibel se apoyo en los codos y vio como marceline se desnudaba a su ritmo, cuando quedo en bragas bonnibel la paro y cogió la cinturilla de estas para acercarla a ella. Vio de cerca su piel blanca y sus tatuajes, y el piercing en el pezón que tenia.

- ¿este era?

Marceline asistió

- ¿y funciona?

- pruebalo

bonnibel lo atrapo en su boca y mordió un poco, un gemido le confirmo que funcionaba. Bonnibel sonrió y mientras seguía jugando bajo las bragas de marceline y con una mano juguetona empezó a jugar con ella

- ¿no vas a calentarme?

- te conozco marceline... con lo que me has hecho ya estas caliente, disfrutas dando placer a la gente y eso te hace mojar bragas

le metió los dedos y con la lengua le lamió el clítoris.

- ¿verdad?

Marceline le cogió la cabeza y la pego contra su entrepierna

- calla y sigue

bonnibel asintió con la cabeza y continuo dando placer a marceline, que tardo poco en correrse y mojarle la cara

- ¿tardas siempre tan poco?

- y tu ¿como haces tan bien el oral?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano. Se giro buscando un pañuelo

- ¿te vas a ir o vas a quedarte esta esta noche a dormir?

Marceline sonrió levemente mientras se tumbaba encima de bonnibel dejándola cara contra el colchón y le abría de piernas con sus rodillas mientras uno de sus dedos se colaba e el interior de bonnibel

- ¿quien te ha dicho que vayamos a dormir?

Bonnibel ahogo un gemido en la almohada mientras que una de sus manos iba a vengarse de marceline y se metía entre sus piernas.

(….)

los rayos del sol se colaban en la habitación de bonnibel y dejaban ver a una figura que se estaba vistiendo lentamente mientras otra dormía, marceline se ponía los zapatos silenciosamente mientras calculaba cuanto tardaría bonnibel en despertarse.

una Marceline ya vestida buscaba la cartera por la habitación de bonnibel y la encontró en su mesilla de noche, donde al lado de esta reposaba una foto antigua. Marceline la cogió y la miro, después la dejo con un gesto de tristeza y pesar que dejo su corazón de hielo con una pequeña brecha. Se guardo la cartera y cuando abrió la puerta para irse una voz hizo que se parara

- aunque creas que te olvide marcy... yo no lo hizo... no pude hacerlo aunque lo intente... no pude y aun no puedo

marceline se giro y vio a una bonnibel desnuda agarrándose las rodillas mientras se tapaba levemente con la manta, esta chica espera expectante una respuesta que no llego nunca ya que marceline se fue sin decir ni una palabra. marceline, la chica del corazón de hielo, ahora tenia una raja en el que dejaba ver un poco un corazón palpitante.  
>Bonnibel cogió la foto donde se veia a dos niñas de siete años en un parque de atracciones felices y sonriente.. la primera fotografiá de marceline y bonnibel juntas<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**siento la tardanza chicos, dejad comentarios y todo eso**

* * *

><p><strong>ACTO X: ¿HAS PENSADO EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS?<strong>

- … y yo cogí y me fui echando hostias... ¿os lo podéis creer? Chantaje emocional... UN PUTO CHANTAJE EMOCINAL

marceline bebía enfurecida su vodka y de un solo trago se termino su bebida, soltó un suspiro ahogado y agónico mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa y se recostaba poniendo los pies en esta. la discoteca rompía las barreras de la contaminación acústica a base de decibelios y música tecno. El grupo la miraba mientras había contado su experiencia sexual con la princesita, todos tenían la mirada puesta en ella o en su copa, todos se había sorprendido de que ella hubiera acabado en la cama con ella.

- marcy... ella te odia, lo he oído de todas las bocas, incluso de la suya. ¿como ha acabado en tu cama?

- ya te lo he dicho guy... el puto juego.

El negó con la cabeza y Marshall tomo el relevo de la conversación

- por eso lo decimos. El juego marceline... el juego es la clave, si ella te odia ¿porque se ha metido en tu juego? Si a me hiciera eso una tia que me odia y que lo ha proclamado a todos los viendo, sinceramente querida miá, sospecharía y reusaria meterla en mi cama

marceline soltó una carcajada mientras miraba al techo con las luces de colores que la cegaban cada vez mas mientras abría los brazos

- lo que quiere es ganar el juego para dejarme destrozada y llorosa

marceline volvió a mirarlos mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y señalaba a cada uno de ellos

- pero os digo y os prometo que esa zorra no va a ganarme. Nadie ha ganado a marceline y nunca lo harán

dicho esto le robo la copa a Marshall y se la bebió de un trago

- esa es mi copa maldita borracha

marceline estaba pletórica y borracha, cinco copas y un polvo habían hecho que se sintiera poderosa, la mas fuerte, la mas bella, la diosa del lugar y del mundo... hoy nadie podía, ni podría pararla.

- vamos malditos vagos... a moverse a la pista, para eso estamos aquí

Le cogió la mano a Fionna que la miro con los ojos oscurecidos y sonriente, ella también quería bailar, no se sentía como marceline, pero le gustaba verla así de completa y feliz. Marshall y guy las miraron

- como se nota que entráis gratis, normal que siempre queráis ir de fiesta

Fionna agarro a Marshall de las solapas de la camisa

- mira chaval, si quieres hacemos un trato, te cambio tener la regla con dolor horrible y toda su incomodad por entrar gratis a las discotecas

- ¿en serio dices eso?. Igualdad para todos

Guy se termino la copa y miro a Marshall

- en verdad es nuestra culpa, esto es un truco publicitario. Cuantas mas chicas entren, mas tios salidos entraran. Si dejáramos de caer en esta trampa seguro que las discotecas dejarían de hacerlo. Solo entrarían tias gratis y no llegarían ingresos con lo cual empezarían a cobrarles la entrada.

- ¿estáis contra mi? Venga tio, apoyarme.

Guy le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- deja de pensarlo y vamos a pasárnoslo bien

la música resonaba en sus pies mientra los movía lentamente, Fionna estaba pegada a ella mientras le hablaba en el oído

- ¿has pensado en las consecuencias?

- ¿cuales?

Fionna la miro y le dio una tortas suave en la carantoña

- ¿y que pasa si te gana? Tu misma lo has dicho, va a hacerte daño y sabes tan bien como yo que este juegos siempre termina... siempre.

Marceline le revolvió el pelo

- te preocupas demasiado rubita, ¿he perdido alguna vez?

Fionna la abrazo y contra su pecho suspiro unas palabras que seguramente la pelinegra no escucho

- pero ninguna racha se mantiene eternamente, ningún guerrero se mantiene invicto, nada dura para siempre... ni la indiferencia ni fingir que no te importa nada

dicho esto Fionna se separo del brazo de marceline que la miraba con dudas en la cara.

- Fionna ¿a donde vas?

- a traer a los demás

una vez todos arrastrados a la pista la música empezó a fluir, cambio de dustep a tecno y de tecno a música mas comercial. Marceline hacia tiempo que había perdido la hora y seleccionaba sus posibles presas, al final no fue muy dificil. Un chaval se le acerco y me sonrió mientras la agarraba de la cintura y le susurraba cosas eróticas al oído. Marceline aun sintiéndose poderosa sonrió ante la broma tonta de aquel tipo y a las dos horas ya se lo estaba llevando a casa

marceline se sentía un espíritu libre, nadie la encadenaría... y menos una idiota de pelo rosa teñido con fotos estúpidas.

(….)

- ¿y se fue sin mas?

Bonnibel asintió secamente

- no vamos mal... la chorrada que te dije que soltaras seguro que ha funcionada

- ¿seguro? Ella no hizo nada

PEB sonrió cruelmente

- cuando un hielo empieza a derretirse hasta la brecha mas pequeña puede hacer el mayor destrozo de todo.

PEB miro sus uñas y sonrió mientras chicle abrazaba fuerte el cojín

- ¿y como es?

- ¿el que?

PEB le dio un golpe en la pierna

- follarte a un tia, y no a cualquiera, a marceline. Dicen que es la mejor, si no la tuviera tanto asco y fuera bollera, me la follaría

chicle se sonrojo y hundió la cara en el cogió

- esto... muy muy bien.

- mola.

Chicle miro como su amiga se limaba las uñas tranquilamente, sonreía sadicamente

- ¿y no lo puedes hacer tu?

Esta la miro con una sonrisa

- sinceramente pequeña, yo perdería el juego... en cambio tu tienes una oportunidad de oro

- ¿como?

PEB le dio unos golpecitos en la pierna y le cogió de las manoseada

- ahora mismo seguramente va pavoneándose por todos los lugares pensando que ha ganado, marceline tiene la arrogancia de los campeones invictos. Mientras ella va levantando los brazos porque ha ganado tu vas a hacer un ataque relámpago y vas a dar un aceleron para ganar.

- ¿ahora tengo que ir rápido?

PEB puso los ojos en blanco

- claro que no idiota, tenemos que ir lento, pero cada golpe que debe ser certero.

- ¿y que vamos a hacer?

PEB la miro seriamente

- por ahora vamos a ir acercándonos a ella sin que se de cuenta, esta etapa habrá terminado cuando marceline llore en tu brazo contándote algún problema, cuando seas su primera opcion para desahogarse.

- ¿y como hago eso?

- queda con ella en plan amigas, jugad a la play, pídele que te enseñe garitos... metete en su mundo

chicle la miro una vez mas

- ¿has pensado en las consecuencias?

- si...

ella sonrió internamente mientras terminaba la frase en su mente por lo menos las que me afectan

(….)

un ruido distrajo a marceline de su videojuego. El sonido de la puerta le distrajo por completo por lo que paro el juego y se dirijo hacia la puerta, una chica de pelo rosa se sonrojo notablemente cuando la puerta fue abierta por una chica de pelo negro en sujetador y bragas

- ¿que haces aquí?

- ¿que haces en bragas?

- yo he preguntado primero

ella puso los ojos en blanco

- me aburro y quiero pasar un rato contigo, todas las demás están ocupadas.

- ¿soy tu ultima opcion?

- eres la mejor opcion en lo peor, ¿puedo pasar?

Marceline se aparto de la puerta y la dejo entrar

- ¿que haces en sujetador pues?

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió, de donde salio un tio moreno de ojos negros súper mazado que las miro alternativamente

- hola esto... ¿nos vas a presentar?

Marceline giro los ojos

- no, puerta. Te dije que solo una noche y fuera.

Este la miro con los ojos entrecerrados

- pero...

marceline le empezó a empujar hacia la puerta

- ni peros ni hostias... fuera

y dicho esto le echo a la calle y cerro la puerta de un portazo, chicle la miro mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá y seguía jugando a la play.

- ¿quien era ese?

- ¿juan?... ¿Alejandro?... ¿luis?... no me acuerdo

- ¿te has acostado con un tio sin saber su nombre? Eso es de puta

- perdona querida miá, pero eso no es ser puta, es de ser una campeona porque si tuviera pene seguramente me estarías aplaudiendo

- o te llamaría cabrón

- solamente si te hubiera roto el corazón. Pero como no lo he hecho, no lo soy. Disfruto de ser una tia joven, ¿por ser mujer ya no puedo disfrutar? ¿por unos malditos prejuicios impuestos por una sociedad arcaica? ¿por eso? Ni de coña... soy una mujer libre

- bonito discurso.

Chicle se sentó a su lado y se puso a mirar como marceline empezaba a pegar tiros a la pantalla mientras se movía inquieta en el sillón.

- ¿a que juegas?

- bioshock infinte... me chifla este juego.

- ¿de que va?

- multiversos, realidades paralelas, lo que puede cambiar un simple gesto todo un universo...

- complejo

- una follada mental, me encanta.

En ese momento salieron dos personajes que parecían ser hermanos gemelos (un hombre y una mujer) idénticos que escavaban unas tumbas y marceline aplaudió como una niña pequeña.

- ¿porque te pones así?

- son hermanos lutece... son los putos mejores personajes del juego... escucharlos

"_Dewitt- ¿Esta muerta?_

_hombre- ¿porque preguntas como?_

_mujer- cuando la pregunta jugosa es cuando_

_hombre- la única diferencia entre pasado y presentes_

_mujer- es semántica_

_hombre- vivió, vive, vivirá_

_mujer- murió, muere, morirá_

_hombre- si percibiéramos el tiempo como realmente es_

_mujer- ¿que razón tendrían los profesores de gramática para levantarse?_

_hombre- como todos... ella existe a traves del tiempo_

_mujer – esta tanto viva como muerta_

_hombre- ella percibe ambas cosas_

_mujer- y encuentra este estado... desagradable_

_hombre- percepción sin comprensión_

_mujer- es una combinación peligrosa"_

chicle la miro fijamente

- no he entendido nada.

Marceline la miro sonriente

- no yo tampoco... ¿no es genial?

- lo único que he entendido es que todo lo que hemos vivido en realidad no siguen un orden cronológico, sino que simplemente suceden

- ¿eso significa que en realidad tu y yo aun no nos hemos peleado y que una de las dos ha ganado el juego?

- si … y no... como tu has dicho, eso habrá pasado en algún universo paralelo en el que nos estemos peleando, estemos follando o estemos jugando

marceline paro el juego y la miro con una sonrisa

- ¿quieres follar?

Chicle la sonrió

- ¿solo te has quedado con eso?

- ¿entonces?

Chicle se apoyo en ella

- ahora quiero verte jugar a la play, como cuando eramos pequeñas

- lo que tu quieras... enana

marceline beso el pelo de chicle que se sonrojo, para disimularlo no quito los ojos de la pantalla donde los hermanos lutece desaparecían en cuanto apartabas la cámara de ellos. Por un segundo parecía que el universo paralelo donde ellas dos no se habían separado se había fusionado con el actual creando uno nuevo donde ellas dos aun se llevaban bien


	11. Chapter 11

**ACTO XI: ¿TIENES MIEDO? SI AUN NO HEMOS EMPEZADO**

- ¿cuanto vamos?

- creo que 11 – 2

Bonnibel miraba frustrada a la pantalla y luego a Marceline, ella parecía satisfecha con su trabajo de haberla metido una paliza en el injustice

- este juego es estúpido

- tu si que eres estúpida princesa... si tienes que luchar contra superman no te elijas a aquaman

Bonnibel se levanto cabreada y tiro el mando

- calla sucia vagabunda... tu me haces trampas y yo con tramposas no juego

Marceline dejo el mando en el sofá y se encaro con ella mientras sonreía de una forma mordaz

- que seas una manca jugando no es mi culpa... princesita. Yo no hago trampas

Bonnibel puso los ojos en blanco mientras rechinaba los dientes y cerraba los puños, llevaba metiéndose con ella una hora y se había cansado por hoy, Bonnibel tenia completo su cupo diario con Marceline.

- me voy.

Se dirigió hacia su bolso mientras Marceline reía cruelmente

- oh... venga vamos... ¿ te vas a ir tan pronto?

- si no fueras tan gilipollas no me iría tan pronto

Bonnibel lo cogió y cuando fue a darle la espalda a Marceline esta la cogió de la muñeca.

- ¿que me has llamado?

- gilipollas... ¿tengo que repetírtelo mas lento, subnormal?

Marceline seguía sonriendo pero apretó un poco la muñeca de Bonnibel

- como vuelvas a llamarme así...

- me haces daño pedazo de imbécil

la gota que colmo el vaso de la paciencia de Marceline que estampo a Bonnibel contra la pared y le cogió ambas manos poniéndoselas por encima de la cabeza.

- mira rosa... tu no tienes ningún derecho a decirme nada ¿lo entiendes? NADA. Para mi solo eres un mero pasatiempo así que tus insultos te los metes por tu remilgado culo y no me toques la moral porque yo no te he hecho nada para que estés insultándome a cada frase... si no sabes perder te jodes y mucho

Marceline no hacia mucha fuerza para mantener a Bonni sujeta ya que sus fuerzas no eran comparables. Con una sola mano sujeto las dos suyas y con la otra mano libre empezó a meterle la mano por las bragas, Marceline le miro fijamente y vio que Bonnibel no la miraba con lujuria sino con miedo, frustración y cabreo.

Pero eso a Marceline le daba igual, ella ahora mismo solo sentía la furia que le habían causado esos insultos. Ahora mismo ella solo quería causarle el sufrimiento que le había causado Bonnibel en todo este tiempo, quería... sentir la venganza por sus venas y exteriorizarla como nunca lo había hecho, sentía el pulso de Bonnibel... acelerándose a cada segundo, sus pupilas se contraían y su pelo se erizaba

estaba asustada

Marceline le había causado ese miedo

y Marceline lo disfrutaba.

- así que niña pija, no me toques los cojones, porque la verdad es que yo no juego en plan bonito en ningún sentido y cuando me tocan la moral porque no saben perder me cabreo.

La mano de Marceline se metieron rápida y dolorosamente en Bonnibel esta gimió en bajito y bajo la cabeza quedando cercana a Marceline

- porque aun no me has visto jugar duro

cuando Bonnibel levanto la cabeza vio algo que no le gusto, la Marceline peligrosa. La que había visto en estos últimos años, la que cada vez que la miraba la despreciaba, la que simplemente la consideraba una mota de polvo en sus gafas... la miraba como una molesta.

La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y cuando noto la intrusión hizo lo que su mente al borde del pánico le ordeno.

Marceline no vio el rodilla que le dio en la boca del estomago, haciendo que se le subiera todo el desayuno y menos el puñetazo en su mejilla que la dejo en el suelo. Esta se levanto y se llevo la mano al labio donde un rio de sangre manaba de la comisura de su labio, miro fijamente a los ojos de Bonnibel que se sujetaba el puño y temblaba.

- tu... yo... ¿! Has visto lo que me has hecho hacer?¡

dicho esto Bonnibel corrió a la puerta y la cerro de un porrazo, Marceline se sentó en el suelo y mirando su mano con sangre recordó lo que había visto en los ojos de Bonnibel... miedo... el que ella le había causado. ¿desde cuando había caído tan bajo?

Marceline se levanto y se miro al espejo y reflexiono unos segundo sobre lo que había hecho. ¿desde cuando se había convertido en una especie de bestia cuando estaba a su lado? ¿desde cuando se dejaba llevar por el odio tan rápidamente? Solo sabia que cuando estaba cerca de Bonnibel se desbordaba cual rio, tanto en el buen como en el mal sentido. Marceline siempre había sido precoz a la hora de no saber controlar sus emociones pero desde que Bonnibel se había unido al juego Marceline había empezado a tener las emociones a flor de piel... a saltar a la mínima. Su parte racional había desaparecido completamente. Marceline escupió un poco de sangre y se miro al espejo

- ¿porque?

La respuesta estaba en su interior... un corazon ardiente que hasta ahora se había mantenido en simbiosis con la capa fría que lo recubría había roto ese pacto y ahora, lentamente, fundía la capa de hielo y le dejaba desprotegido y al descubierto.

(…...)

- ¿entonces la derribaste?

Bonnibel asistía pesadamente a PEB que se volvía a reír cruelmente, Bonnibel se escondía detrás del guion mientras a lo leos veía como Marshall y Fionna ensayaban una escena, era la primera vez en cuatro días que iba a ver a Marceline y enfrentarse a ella en un escenario.

- me mofo muchísimo.. bueno bueno... vamos bien...

- ¿como?

- imagino, si ella te pide perdón vamos bien y sino sabemos que puedes patearle el culo

y volvió a reírse.

- pero PEB... ¿no crees que me odiara?

- ni idea... seguramente si, pero seguramente (y me juego lo que quieras) que se siente culpable.

- ¿y que hago?

- bueno seguramente ella te pedirá perdón, lo que tienes que evitar es acostarte con ella... porque sino le das el poder. Hazte de rogar putón indecente

un chico apareció y empezó a llamar a PEB para cosas relacionadas con el vestuario de la obra y esta gruñendo tuvo que ir a atender a su "sirviente"

- ¿pero como lo hago?

- IMPROVISA

con ese grito agudo PEB desapareció del escenario y la directora apareció aplaudiendo para llamar la atención detrás suyo aparecía Marceline mirando al vació, parecía un autómata pero en cuanto la vio la miro fijamente

- bien, bien chicos... técnicamente ya os sabéis el guion. Porque os lo tendríais que haber leído, técnicamente. No se si me habéis hecho caso pero hoy es uno de los primeros ensayos. Como sabéis la historia es una nueva versión del tenorio. Bien... vamos a empezar el ensayo, hoy os dejo el guion pero a partir de los cinco ensayos nos lo quitamos, vamos poco a poco que hay tiempo

aplaudió una ultima vez y empezó a gritar ordenes a diestro y siniestro, Marceline se acerco a Bonnibel y se quedo parada a unos centímetros de ella y empezó a leer el guion lentamente, la miraba de vez en cuando durante dos segundos pero volvía otra vez a bajar la mirada rápidamente, hasta que hablo tímidamente

- ¿te lo sabes?

Bonnibel frunció el entreveo sin dejar de mirar el guion

- claro que si... yo me preparo a conciencia

y dicho esto se marcho sin mas, con un gusto agridulce en la boca, PEB tenia razón, Marceline se sentía culpable pero ella no se lo iba dejar tan fácil, simplemente no quería otorgarle el perdón tan rápidamente, era cuestión de principios, casi la forzaba contra una puerta, esa hija de puta se iba a enterar.

- bien... vamos con la escena de presentación de los personajes, Fionna, Marshall, Marceline y Bonnibel al escenario por favor

subieron silenciosos y empezaron al escenario y se colocaron en sus posiciones, Marceline cogió la guitarra y se sentó en el borde del escenario mientras Marshall y Fionna estaban en una mesa. Marceline empezó a tocar suaves acordes mientras Marshall y Fionna empezaban la escena

- ¿has oído lo que ha hecho esta vez?, casi le lincha el padre de aquella chica por habérsela tirado por no decir que se ligo a aquella moja de clausura... ¿no conoce limites?

- claro... ¿como no lo voy a saber? Me lo cuenta todo, para ser mi amiga es muy especifica, algunas veces no quiero saber todo lo que hace, pero estoy obligada a seguirla, su padre me paga por vigilara... y mas ahora

- ¿pero eres su amiga?

- si... pero también soy asesora, y como algo salga mal hoy y mas con ella delante... me matan

- pero técnicamente ¿no se la iban a presentar?

- si... el padre quiere que se junten. Ademas de limpiar la imagen de su empresa por los comentarios homofobos que hizo...ademas de que es un braguetazo.

- ¿tu crees que funcionaria?

Fionna se golpeo el pecho

- tu dejámelo a mi... me pagan por que esto salga bien.

Bonnibel entro en escena, por ahora ninguno había utilizado el guion, pero ella lo necesitaba ya que no estaba tan experimentada en estos temas. Así que agarro el guion con fuerza mientras seguía las anotaciones y se sentaba al lado de Marceline que tocaba la guitarra con los los cerrados

Marshall se apoyaba en la mesa mientras recitaba de memoria el guion y Fionna lo leía con cuidado

- ¿es ella?

- si... el jefe dijo que vendría, aunque seguramente ellas no sepan quienes son, ni que su destino es estar juntas.

Bonnibel se aclaro la voz al saber que entraba

- ¿que tocas?

Marceline seguía tocando la guitarra con los ojos cerrados pero paso de acodes sin forma para empezar a tocar "safe and sound" y tarareaba lentamente la canción para luego abrir los ojos

- seguro que te la sabes preciosa...

Bonnibel empezó a leer la letra pero un grito le obligo a parar, Bonnibel se callo pero los acordes seguían suaves en el aire

- ¿leer la letra? ¿es que no sabes cantar?

- se me da muy mal, simplemente no se afinar la voz.

- ¿y no podías haberlo dicho antes? Marceline por favor

Marceline empezó a cantar suavemente y con un tono algo ronco que le daba a la canción un toque mas solemne

-I remember tears streaming down your face,  
>When I said I'll never let you go.<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
>I remember you said don't leave me here alone,<br>But all that's dead and gone and past tonight. Just close your eyes,  
>The sun is going down.<br>You'll be all right,  
>No one can hurt you now.<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound.<p>

Marceline se callo y dejo la guitarra en el suelo, la directora dejo de señalarla para luego mirar a Bonnibel.

- ¿ves? No es tan dificil.

- para mi lo es.

Marceline miro sonriendo al suelo

- para mi no lo es

Bonnibel le gruño

- repelente

la directora golpeo el guion contra la pierna

- bien Marceline... enseñala a cantar

Marceline cogio la guitarra y hizo un pequeño acorde que reflejaba su disgusto, la directora pillo su indirecta

- o lo haces o me busco a otras dos protagonistas.

Un acorde triste sono por todo el escenario y Marshall y Fionna rompieron en risas mientras Marceline suspiraba pesadamente.

Las actuaciones siguieron durante dos horas mas y cuando se terminaron Marceline pillo por banda a Bonnibel y se la llevo a lo que usaban como camerinos, unas aulas vaciás. Bonnibel se vio sorprendida cuando Marceline le cogio del brazo y la metió de un empujón en el aula

- ¿que haces?

- yo... bueno... quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día

- ¿y lo haces metiéndome en una clase a la fuerza?

- bueno... es que también quería empezar con las clases de canto.

- oh... bueno vale...

Marceline hizo sentarse a Bonnibel en una mesa

- bien, lo primero es el control de la voz, desde el diafragma

Bonnibel empezó a cantar suavemente, Marceline se puso a su lado y le coloco la mano en la espalda y en el cuello

- la postura...

la voz de Bonnibel vario un poco positivamente, Marceline sonrió y la miro

- ¿ves? No es tan dificil, si practicamos mucho... podemos...

los ojos de Marceline se movieron a los labios de Bonnibel, que se acerco lentamente y empezó a jugar con ellos, el beso se prolongo indefinidamente pero cuando se volvía mas intenso Bonnibel la aparto y se levanto dejando a Marceline sentada donde antes estaba Bonnibel, esta ultima se giro para mirarla

- …. mejorarlo...

Bonnibel sonrió

- marcy

- ¿que?

- aun no te he perdonado del todo... tendrás que ganártelo


	12. Chapter 12

**buenos días por la mañana (o la hora que sea)**

**nuevo capitulo, esto se va poniendo interesante y a partir de aquí os prometo mas perversión y bollodrama**

**comentarios, maldiciones, amenazas, sugerencias y cosas así serian bienvenidas para motivarme y hacer que escriba mas rápido, si queréis contactar conmigo, tumblr (fonteiusares) y twitter (fonteius)**

**disfrutad del capitulo y nos veremos la semana que viene.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>ACTO XII: SEGUNDA FASE: ODIO<strong>

PEB se comía un donut mientras miraba la tele y pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido el día de hoy, todo había salido mal y tenia la sensación de que iba a salir peor.

Primero de todo el idiota de su ayudante en la obra no le había traído las telas que ella quería con lo cual los trajes iban a ser horribles, lo segundo es que la directora seguía sin entrar en razón en que ella haría mejor el papel de chicle en la obra y que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse besando a marceline y por ultimo es que sus padres no le dejaban ir de vacaciones a Italia... malditos sean todos.

El timbre de la puerta le saco de sus ensoñaciones y del sofá, gruñendo por tener que levantarse abrió la puerta y se encontró con chicle, sonriente y sonrojada

- ¿que pasa?

Ella la miro fijamente mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

- me dijiste que viniera... ¿no te acuerdas?

- yo que se... es que estoy de los nervios, cuando entres cierra con un portazo para mostrar mi cabreo

y se dirigió hacia el salón mientras seguía comiendo, chicle cerro la puerta un poco mas fuerte de lo normal para contentar a su amiga.

- lo ultimo es que mis estúpidos padres no me dejan ir a Italia ¿te lo puedes creer? Dicen que me tengo que centrar en los estudios... yo me centro pero ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de este año. QUIERO MI DESCANSO

- ya sabes que yo te doy clases cuando quieras... ademas faltan cuatro meses para terminar el curso, aun puedes sacar lo que mas te cuesta, mates y física ¿no?

PEB la miro con cara escéptica.

- paso... eres una cerebrito y me pone de los nervios como enseñas

- pero si solo te di clase una vez

- y con eso vale para saber que no funciona... no lo aguanto

dicho esto PEB se sentó en el sofá y hizo un gesto a chicle para que se sentara, esta puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó, se sentía un perito pero para que su amiga se callara lo hacia

- tenemos que hablar PEB

PEB se llevo las manos a la frente y cerro los ojos

- no me lo digas... te rajas de hacer lo de marceline por quinta vez consecutiva

chicle se miro las manos y sonrió

- no es nada de eso... creo que voy ganando

( en otra parte en el mismo momento)

marceline baja y subía de la barra, Fionna vea la espalda marcadisima de su amiga donde su largo pelo negro se bamboleaba cada vez que subía en cada abdominada, la camisa de tirantes gris estaba pegada a ella y empapada en sudor, solo se oía los gemidos de marceline y su historia, el gimnasio desierto era el mejor sitio para contarle sus inquietudes

- y eso... que fue un beso lento

- ¿y que pasa con eso?

Marceline contó treinta y se dejo caer al suelo, el cuerpo le ardía y le dolía a partes iguales, solo sudaba y se pasaba las manos por la cara y el pelo, pero eso le ayudaba a despejarse y aclararse

- eso es como un veneno... si es un beso lento puede acabar siendo mejor que uno salvaje. El beso salvaje acaba en sexo, el lento en amor.

- eso es mentira ¿verdad? Te lo acabas de inventar de fijo

- ¿tu como te besas con Jero el pastelero cuando estabais de tonteo y empezasteis a salir?

Fionna gruño y le tiro la toalla a la cara

- deja de llamarlo así... se llama Gumball

- lo se... os presente yo, pero no me has respondido

ella se rasco la cara

- lento y suavemente

- señoría... mi defensa a terminado

marceline se levanto y se acerco a ella, la cogió de los hombros y se acerco a ella, su flequillo caía por todos lados y le medio tapaba los ojos dándole un aspecto amenazante y cansado, Fionna se sonrojo un poco

- ¿lo entiendes? Empiezas con besos lentos y terminas perdiendo el juego

- ¿y porque no lo dejas? Si pierdes ella te va a putear...

- no pienso perder

dicho esto se tiro al suelo y empezó a hacer flexiones.

- estas perdiendo, nunca antes me habías consultado nada, ni estabas tan preocupada, ni siquiera un beso lento te preocupaba. El hecho de que ella entrara en el juego ya te hace ir perdiendo ¿no lo entiendes?

Marceline gruño

- mentira

- todo esto empezó con ella, te empezaron a gustar las chicas por ella, escribiste esa obre de teatro por ella, todas escas canciones...

- callate

- todo lo que has hecho conocido tiene relación con ella... marceline vas a perder y inconscientemente lo sabes y por eso estas tan preocupada

marceline se levanto de un golpe y la miro fijamente mientras gritaba

- CALLATE YA. NO VOY A PERDER, ESTOY INVICTA, ELLA NO PUEDE CONMIGO. NO PUDO AQUELLA VEZ NO PODRA AHORA... YO YA NO LA QUIERO

Fionna la miro y la puerta del pequeño gimnasio se abrió, un hombre de veintipico años entro, llevaba el pelo y el jersey rosa, unos pantalones caquis, era delgado pero no de gimnasio ni de dieta sino de constitución.. vamos, que no se esforzaba por estar delgado porque ya lo era por metabolismo.

- ¿que son esos gritos?

Fionna se giro y se encamino hacia su novio, le saludo con un beso y un abrazo, marceline respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo y miraba a la pared donde antes había estado Fionna, sin mirar a Gumball

- marceline... que es idiota.

- pero eso lo sabíamos todos. ¿te sorprende eso?

Fionna le beso la mejilla

- esperame fuera cariño... tengo que hablar con esta idiota

El se fue por la puerta mientras se despedía con la mano, Fionna se acerco a marceline y le bajo la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos quedando muy cerca

- dejame decirte una cosa, que te guste alguien nunca se olvida, es como una pequeña cicatriz que se queda en el corazón, puede cicatrizar o abrirse, pero siempre estará allí. Siempre queda algo, una pequeña marca que nunca desaparece, duele siempre, pero algunas veces es un cosquilleo aguantable y otras un puñar que se retuerce cuando la ves con otra. Nunca lo olvides, querer a alguien dejara siempre una marca imborrable y dolorosa... una marca que se abre fácilmente cuando la ves, sonriendo, llorando o gruñendo

dicho esto Fionna beso los labios de marceline suavemente, solamente un roce que hizo que la respiración de marceline se tranquilizara y cerra los ojos mientras le cogía de la cintura suavemente. Cuando se separaron Fionna y marceline se miraron a los ojos, la primera se liberaba de las manos de la segunda mientras sonreía

- siempre queda algo idiota... siempre, y nunca se olvida. Así que ten cuidado, porque vas perdiendo y por mucho, mi querida marceline. Se lo que es eso y por eso te digo... retirate a tiempo, no dolerá tanto.

Dicho esto se fue por la puerta y el sonido de un coche hizo que marceline se diera cuenta de que Fionna ya se había ido. Marceline cerro los ojos y se tiro al suelo en cruz con las piernas abiertas mientras gritaba alto y fuerte, en ese gimnasio ya no quedaba ni dios así que podía hacerlo, cuando sus pulmones de cantante rock no pudieron mas cerro los ojos y alzo una mano al techo, cerrándola en un puño y abriendo los ojos se hizo una promesa

- no voy a perder... porque no voy perdiendo

(…...)

chicle le contaba la experiencia con ojos brillantes a PEB que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿porque no me dijiste que un beso lento era tan efectivo? Tenias que haber visto su cara, entre la culpa y el beso se quedo... mansa

PEB la miro y se levanto del sofá mientras maldecía.

- ¿que cojones? ¿besos lentos? Eso nunca se hace... es una espada de doble filo, todo el mundo sabe que eso es lo peor que puedes hacer, un beso así también te afecta a ti aunque no te des cuenta

- pero ha sido efectivo... creo que esa es la mejor estrategia

- pero es que tu eres imbécil

PEB la cogió de los hombros mientras se intentaba calmar.

- ¿que sentiste?

- calor... y fue dulce, saldo y amargo a la vez, muy raro y como brillante... no se describirlo muy bien.

- ¿se diferencia de los demás?

- si

al ver que chicle no respondía mas, PEB se desespero un poco

- ¿ EN QUE JODIDA LERDA?

Chicle le aparto las manos... incomoda, pero PEB seguía mirándola fijamente con un poco de rabia, el pequeño acto rebelde no había pasado desapercibido, pero había cosas mas importantes de las que hablar

- en que... lo he disfrutado.

PEB se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas mientras farfullando mil maldiciones, cuando se calmo miro a chicle que estaba sentada con las piernas y brazos cruzados, maldita desobediente, no se daba cuenta de nada, ella le daba ordenes para que no metiera la pata como había hecho, cuidaba de ella y ella se lo pagaba así... que hija de puta.

Se llevo las manos a la cara, y intento relajarse.

- vale... vas a dejar de hacer eso, y vamos a volver al plan original

chicle negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

- no

PEB la miraba fijamente

- ¿como que no?

- que no lo veo lógico... esta treta funciona perfectamente ¿para que cambiarla?

- porque te esta afectando pedazo de pirada, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Lo has disfrutado, y esto va a ir a peor, que me lo se yo... o dejas de hacerlo o perderás porque te acabaras volviendo idiota por ella

- no creo eso

- ¿tu que sabrás? No tienes experiencia.

Chicle se levanto y encaro a PEB

- ¿y que sabrás tu? No haces haces que darme ordenes en la sombra que no sirven para nada, y por una vez que encuentro algo que funciona mejor que tus miles de ideas me dices que no... ¿no tendrás envidia de que lo hago mejor?

- y una polla lo haces mejor...

- conozco a marceline y se lo que le va y lo que tengo que hacer y se que esto funciona... así que no me toques las narices.

En ese momento PEB lo entendió y se llevo la mano a la boca

- hija de puta... ¿desde cuando lo haces?

Chicle la miro confundida

- ¿hacer el que?

- actuar por ti misma.

PEB la cogió por las manos y la miro fijamente con furia

- ¿desde cuando estas actuando por ti misma? ¿desde cuando no me haces caso? Esto no puede ser así, sin mi no serias nada de nada, así que deja de jugar sola y pasa el balón a tu capitana, que aun no sabes jugar sola...

chicle miro sus manos y se soltó de las de PEB mientras se alejaba

- he estado actuando sola desde que vi que tus métodos eran ineficaces, quizás pueda jugar mejor sola porque mi capitana es una inepta

PEB empezó a hacer chirriar sus dientes mientras la miraba.

- si sigues así vas a perder el juego... un beso lento también te afecta a ti y lo has visto. Esto es un consejo de amiga... si sigues así te ira muy mal.

Chicle la miro y sonrió

- lo dicho... mi capitana es una inepta, no sabe ni ver una jugada maestra ni aunque se la pongan en las narices.

Cogió sus cosas y se las puso, mientras se iba a la puerta

- chicle, si te vas por esa puerta sin hacerme caso lo pagaras caro.

Chicle se giro en el vano de esta y sonrió

- todo esto fue idea tuya, ¿que mas te da si pierdo? ¿o solo querías probar hasta cuando te hacia caso? Si pierdo me lo restregaras por la cara... pero si gano quedara demostrada tu ineficacia

Y cerro la puerta, dejando a dentro a una PEB cabreada que miraba a la puerta mientras juraba vengarse

- esto no quedara así, te darás cuenta de sin mi no conseguirás nada ni seras nada... nadie me desafiá y sale de rositas

al otro lado de la puerta chicle se metía en el ascensor y se arreglaba el pelo mientras sonreía.

**- voy a demostraros quien soy... marceline y PEB... vais a saber quien es la verdadera bonnibel**


	13. Chapter 13

**bien chicos, siento haber tardado tanto pero es que he tenido unos problemillas, me preguntaron por comentarios (antoni) que cada cuando publico, normalmente intentare actualizar una vez por semana pero he estado algo liada**** ... a cambio os traigo un capitulo largo.**** pero os aviso que del 28 al 12 voy a estar desconectada o fuera de cobertura por vacaciones así que intentare subir algún capitulo mas antes de irme.**

**estamos por la mitad del fic, en las cinco fases de la aceptación vamos por odio/ira. nos faltan la negociación, depresión y aceptación con sus consiguientes subfases... espero que sigáis las fases con la misma intensidad que la viven ellas. **

**bueno, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, amenazas y cartas de amor serán bienvenidas y me alegrarían el corazón latino.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>ACTO XIII: DEL AMOR AL ODIO HAY UN PASO<strong>

- ¿sabéis lo que es el reto de Nuzlocke?

- ¿el que?

- Nuzlocke... es un desafió de pokemon. Solo puedes capturar el primer pokemon en cada ruta, le pones un nombre y luchas con el pero cuando lo matan tienes que liberarlo y considerarlo muerto. Te hace aprender sobre la importancia de la derrota, que todo lo que pierdes tiene algo de significado, has luchado desde el principio con ellos, han formado parte de tu vida y cuando los pierdes... es que pierdes una parte importante de tu equipo.

- ¿y que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

Marceline apago la gameboy mientras la imagen de su entrenador pokemon desaparecía en un fundido gris, esta miro a Marshall y se paso la mano por el pelo, Fionna la miraba de vez en cuando mientras seguía leyendo su libro y guy que afinaba con el oído el ukelele nuevo, caía la tarde y empezaban a encenderse las farolas. Todo caía en la oscuridad

- ¿y si perdieras a tu pokemon mas fuerte? Lo tienes que liberar y sera un dramón, pierdes una parte importante de tu equipo. Coges cariño a cada componente y cuando muere, este es irreemplazable, entonces sabes que la derrota puede evitarse si juegas bien tus cartas, pero si fuerzas a tus pokemon hasta el limite... puedes perder algo importante

- ¿y que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que estábamos hablando?

- la importancia del fracaso... estamos acostumbrados a tener una segunda oportunidad, pero ¿y si no la tuviéramos?

Marceline miraba la consola, acababa de perder a su charizard llamado drogo, por el reto ahora lo tendría que liberar en seguida, eran las reglas. Miraba a Fionna que seguía enfrascada en su libro, desde el beso no habían hablado, marceline aun seguía confusa. Pero no sabia sacar el tema y menos con todos delante, seguía enfrascada mirando como los ojos de la rubia se movían de una pagina a otra hasta que un golpe la saco de sus pensamientos, Marshall le había lanzado un cojín que le dio en toda la cara

- ¿estas perdiendo? ¿pierdes con la princesa rosita? Un poco triste ¿no?

- no... no es eso... creo.

Guy levanto la mirada del ukelele y la miro fijamente

- ¿nos intentas decir que a lo mejor pierdes para aprender como es?

- algo así... creo. Nunca he sabido lo que es perder en realidad

Fionna paso de pagina y intervino por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban juntos

- es la excusa mas pobre que he oído nunca.

Dicho esto cerro el libro y cogió la chaqueta y el paraguas

- ella esta perdiendo por idiota, se ha metido en la liga pokemon con todos sus pokemon debilitados y envenenados, que gane seria un milagro... o que su estrategia era suicida y perfecta, al paso que vas, vas a tener que liberar a todos tus pokemons, porque todos morirán. Extrapolandolo a la vida real, tu nunca has perdido, pero ¿que es perder en tu caso? Que te enamores de esa idiota y sinceramente eso no se controla, eso pasa porque pasa, ahí no es que pierdas un pokemon por tu mala estrategia, sino porque es imposible ganar. Tu excusa es la excusa mas pobre del mundo.

Marshall la miro

- ¿te vas?

- es tarde ya... mi madre me espera para cenar.

Marceline se paso las manos por el cuello y se levanto, cogió su chupa de cuero y se la puso.

- la acompaño... tengo cosas que hacer

guy la miro mientras Marshall cogía la guitarra y se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿el que?

Marceline se encogió de hombros.

- yo... bueno... ni idea

y antes de que pudieran responder marceline salio de la casa y bajo las escaleras hasta la entrada donde contemplaba la lluvia esperando que bajara su amiga, cuando la rubia se posiciono a su lado abrió el paraguas, asintió y siguió caminando. Marceline giro la cabeza para mirar al suelo y se puso la capucha que, nada mas salir, se calo inmediatamente, rápidamente y a paso ligero, se puso a la par que Fionna que la miraba desde su paraguas. El trayecto fue silencioso durante cinco minutos, hasta que una marceline calada hasta los huesos se paro enfrente de Fionna que giro los ojos y suspiro

- ¿que significo ese beso?

Fionna giro los ojos

- sabia que iba de eso esta parada tan inoportuna

- vaya... eres la reina de la observación

marceline recibió un paraguazo con el mango de este en el brazo pero no se inmuto y miro fijamente a Fionna que suspiro cansada y cedió a responderla

- bueno... mira, me gustabas hace mucho tiempo y siempre he tenido curiosidad y eso...

- pero tienes novio... creía que eras 100% heterosexual

- ¿acaso tu no te tiras tios y tias?

- touche

Fionna empezó a andar y marceline a seguila desde atrás

- el caso es que … bueno, que yo nunca te lo dijera no significa que tu no me gustes, de hecho hace un par de años me encantabas, pero como tu bien dijiste somos amigas... y las amigas son solo amigas.

Marceline le cogió el brazo y la hizo pararse y girarse

- ¿y porque no me lo dijiste?

Fionna se rio

- ¿hubiera cambiado algo? He visto como tratas a las chicas y sinceramente prefiero estar como estamos ahora

- ¿y porque decidiste decírmelo ahora?

- porque quiero que veas que cuando juegas con fuego te puedes quemar y acabar reducida a cenizas. Marceline, antes de hacer nada con chicle, piensa. Seguir jugando a este juego puede quemarte y hacer que te reduzcas a la nada, la solución mas inteligente es rendirse.

- yo nunca haré eso

- tu y tu estúpido orgullo... eres idiota hasta para eso. Solo quiero que sepas que yo me enamore de ti como tu te estas enamorando de ella, a lo tonto. Ten cuidado.

Llegaron a una esquina y un coche les pito, la ventanilla se bajo y el novio de Fionna le grito algo que no se oyó por la lluvia

- me tengo que ir.. .y marceline – Fionna cerraba el paraguas y dejaba que por primera vez le callera agua por la cara, cuando esta miro a la pelinegra había algo peligroso en su mirada- no le digas nada a nadie de nuestro beso ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto se subió al coche de su novio y se despidió dejando a marceline mojada y sola en medio de la nada, esta se toco los labios y miro al suelo, sus pies se dirigieron hacia ningún lugar, cantaba lentamente con los ojos vidriosos. De su mente no se podían borrar los recuerdos de ella y Fionna, ¿hubiera sido mejor que ellas dos hubieran empezado a salir? ¿hubieran sido felices? ¿la hubiera engañado? Miles de posibilidades pasaban por su mente, una cena romántica, una noche en la cama, un desayuno en pijama y despeinadas... mil realidades imaginarias pasaban por su mente. ¿y ahora que? ¿sustituiría Fionna por bonnibel? Ella no se veía así, ella se veía peleando con ella y con reconciliaciones en la cama bestiales... ¿que era mejor: una relación corriente o una de amor/odio?

-Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep,  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be.<br>Baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,  
>Soon no more counting dollars,<br>We'll be, we'll be counting stars.  
>Yeah.<p>

Marceline se encontraba en un parque que estaba cercano a su casa, no sabia como había llegado ahí, solamente quería cantar y desfogarse, entro rápidamente y pateando un castillo de arena que se estaba deshaciendo y que habían hecho por la mañana mientras seguía cantando cada vez mas alto

-I feel your love, and I feel it burn  
>Down this river, everytime<br>Hope is a four-letter word,  
>Make that money, watch it burn<p>

Oh, but I'm not that old,  
>Young, but I'm not that bold.<br>I don't think the world is sold,  
>I'm just doing what we're told<p>

se movía lentamente al ritmo de la música imaginaria hasta encontrar un columpio lleno de agua en el que no le importo sentarse y mojarse el culo, mientras marcaba el ritmo siguió cantando

- I feel something so wrong  
>Doing the right thing.<br>I could lie, could lie, could lie,  
>Everything that kills me<br>Makes me feel alive.

Marceline seguía con la música en su cabeza y cantando a cappela, la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados y la lluvia en sus oídos amortiguaban su canción y se desconectaba poco a poco del mundo y de su fatídica realidad dejándose llevar por su imaginación y por las imágenes que le ofrecía, los dos extremos: Fionna y su tranquilidad y bonnibel y su furia y pasión, empezó a chasquear los dedos y dar pisotones mas fuertes para seguir el ritmo

-Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love  
>And I feel it burn<br>Down this river every turn  
>Hope is our four letter word<br>Make that money  
>Watch it burn<p>

unos gritos a lo lejos la desconcentraban un poco pero ella decidió ignorarlos y seguir cantando, tenia la obligación de terminar la canción o por lo menos intentarlo y no iba a dejar que una voz chillona la interrumpiera

- Old, but I'm not that old  
>Young, but I'm not that bold<br>And I don't think the world is sold  
>I'm just doing what we're told<p>

And I feel something so wrong  
>By doing the right thing<p>

marceline oyó una respiración agitada denlante suya que desentonaba con la canción en su mente, abrió los ojos y vio a una bonnibel mojada por ir sin capucha ni paraguas que la miraba fijamente con furia, los últimos versos le llenaron la boca a marceline, quizás fuera porque venían al caso, quizás porque se sentía a gusto cuando cantaba, quizás porque ver a bonnibel enfurecía le hacia querer mas, en todos los sentidos, quería su furia y su vehemencia, lo quería todos o quizás... bueno, ni ella misma lo sabia

-I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
>Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly<p>

- te he estado llamando ¿no me escuchabas asocial?, te estaba buscando

(horas atrás, en otro lugar)

- ¿pero lo has pensado bien?

Chicle miraba a su grupo de amigas que la miraban blanca, salvaje miraba su taza de te y músculos y joyas cuchicheaban en bajito, flame la miraba fijamente, esta hablo primero, hasta entonces era la que menos pegas había puesto al plan

- ¿ le has dicho eso a PEB?

- si... estoy cansada de que me mangonee... es la hora de que la reina abdique, o si no quiere... de destronarla

- ¿ estas segura?

Chicle sonrió con confianza y asistió, Joyas la miro preocupada

- pero eso es imposible... ella es... invencible...

- solamente si esta con otras, si esta sola no puede hacer nada, si nos unimos no podrá ganarnos

- ¿y eso como lo sabes?

- cuando quiere "desterrar" a alguna se vale de nosotras para que esparzamos rumores por nuestros clubs, ¿os acordáis de kaila? Nos hizo decir por todos lados que sobornaba a los profesores. Así que si nos mantenemos separadas nos ganara pero si no nos tiene no podrá hacerlo y no podrá ganarnos, juntas ganaremos a esa tia

todas se miraron fijamente para luego mirar a chicle, músculos la miro

- ¿y porque íbamos a hacerlo?

- ¿y porque no? Nos ha jodido mucho la vida. A ti te hizo dejar a tu novio porque no pegaba con el grupo – se fue girando una a una y señalándolas mientras hablaba- a ti joyas, te hizo organizar el cumpleaños que ella quería, a ti , tortuga, te ha puesto este mote tan horrible, y flame a ti te ha estado utilizando para que la invites a todos

esta ultima la miro con recelo

- ¿y porque quieres hacerlo? Eres a la que mejor trata de todas ¿porque quieres hacerlo?

- porque estoy cansada de que su palabra sea ley... es cansadisimo

todas se miraron fijamente y asintieron, menos flame que la miro fijamente y entre diente respondió mordazmente

- y cuando se vaya ¿que? ¿seras la nueva princesa?

- prefiero una democracia

todas se miraron fijamente ante la idea innovadora de chicle y durante un segundo lo meditaron

- ¿y como lo hacemos?

- pues lentamente, ella no se tiene que da cuenta hasta el final y recordad una cosa, ella sabe que decir para que confesemos, así que intentad no decir nada del plan y nunca vayáis solas cuando estáis con ella.

Y la reunión termino y todas se fueron yendo a sus casas, chicle fue la ultima en deja la casa de joyas y cuando salio vio que estaba lloviendo y ella se había dejado el paraguas y su jersey no tenia capucha

- genial

cuando iba a salir del porche unas manos la cogieron por los hombros y la llevaron a la esquina mas alejada de este donde la lluvia mojaba ni las farolas iluminaban nada, chicle iba a gritar algo pero una mano le tapo la boca, unos mechones pelirrojos mojados tapaban unos ojos que la miraban entre furiosa y triste

- ¿todo esto lo has empezado por marceline?

Chicle se puso pálida y su corazón se volvió mas lento para luego latir desbocado

- ¿que? No se de que me hablas...

- vamos... que yo también estoy en el juego y se que tu también...

bonnibel remoloneo un poco y se hizo la confundida

- ¿como?

- porque lo se, yo era su favorita y se todo lo que rodea el juego de marceline. Y por eso quiero que dejes el juego

- perdona.. ¿que?

- quiero... que... la … dejes

chicle negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa

- ¿porque iba a hacerlo?

- porque ella es miá

chicle se libero de sus manos y sonrió

- ¿tuya? Ella nunca fue tuya, nunca fue de nadie, hasta ahora... espero que entiendas que no voy a dejarla porque ella ahora es miá y espero que entiendas que la voy a conservar a mi lado, por lo menos hasta que me canse de jugar

dicho esto chicle la miro y se fue pero flame no tenia iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, así que utilizo su ultima baza: hacerle ver que estar con marceline no era tan fácil

- ¿y que vas a hacer cuando ella sea tuya? ¿salir con ella? ¿tomar heladitos en el parque? JA, no lo creo. Primero de todo porque tu reputación se vera dañada, espera a que las princesas sepan que te tiras a marceline, todas ellas te dejaran de hablar y volverán con PEB y tu estarás marginada. La segunda razón es que se por experiencia que marceline no es fiel, ella se estará follando a otra cuando no te des cuenta, lo se porque lo he vivido. y cuando estés sola y seas una cornuda ¿a quien acudirás? No te quedara nadie. marceline ya te esta mintiendo desde el primer momento ¿arriesgaras todo por ella?, dime ¿como lo harás?

Chicle pestañeo pero todavía no la miraba

- eso es mentira...

- ¿porque ella nunca te ha comentado a quien se tira? A mi me lo cuenta ¿porque nunca te habla de sus amigos? Yo se que pasa cuando hay algún lio con sus amigos. Ella solo te utiliza para el sexo, no te cuenta nada mas, en cambio a mi si... ¿sientes algo por ella? Ella por ti no, y si sigues así... puede que se me escape que tu estas en el juego de marceline.

- yo no siento nada por ella... y no seras capaz, yo también diré que tu también juegas

- hace cinco minutos la has llamado tuya, ademas... a mi ya no me importa, si no es miá no sera de nadie, se que si lo tuyo con marceline se hace publico, te joderé viva.

- yo no siento nada por ella y como lo hagas... iré a por ti

y dicho esto se fue corriendo mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho flame. Marceline siempre había sido una descocada y tenia mala fama entre la gente, si lo suyo se hacia publico seria la vergüenza del instituto, no podía dejar que eso pasara ahora que estaba tomando las riendas de su vida, sus pasos furiosos se pararon cuando oyó que alguien cantaba bajo la lluvia, una voz muy conocida

- ¿marcy?

Sus pasos le dirigieron a una figura que estaba sentada en los columpios, marceline cantaba con los ojos cerrados mientras sus pies macaban un ritmo pausado y lento, cuando la vio todas sus frustraciones, temores y su cabreo salieron y hicieron que se plantara delante de ella y explotara

- I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
>Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly<p>

- te he estado llamando ¿no me escuchabas asocial?, te estaba buscando

marceline la miro fijamente

- te estas calando, vas a coger algo

chicle la miro, apretó los puños y estallo

- ¿ eso es lo único que tienes que decirme? Podrías decirme algo mas interesante como: a quien coño te tiras, de que coño hablas con tus amigos, porque no me has contado que te tiras a mis amigas. ¿sabes lo que me arriesgo al estar contigo? Mi reputación, mis amigas, mi familia... lo perdería todo si supieran que me tiro a la inadaptada social de marceline abadeer. Y encima no es que me la tire porque sea mi novia o algo así, sino por un estúpido juego... he perdido la jodida virginidad contigo y tu lo único que haces es despollarte viva de todo porque me tienes en tus bragas. ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? Que se que sabes que todo esto es nuevo para mi y me afecta y solo por una estúpida revancha infantil me estas tratando así... TE ODIO MARCELINE, NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO

marceline se levanto y la miro a los ojos mientras se quitaba la capucha y después la chaqueta para quitarse el jersey con la capucha y dejarla en su mano, chicle respiraba entrecortadamente mientras la miraba, marceline le ofreció la chaqueta que chicle cogió sin dudarlo

- ¿has terminado?

- yo... bueno... esto... ¿si?

Marceline cerro los ojos y suspiro, chicle ya se había puesto la chaqueta y su respiración se iba calmando

- bien

y dicho esto marceline cogió la cabeza de chicle y la empezó a besar bestialmente y no la dejaba ni respira ni quejarse, cuando las dos se quedaron sin aire marceline libero su boca violentamente.

- ¿que cojones haces?

Marceline la cogió en volandas y la volvió a besar, chicle en acto reflejo puso sus piernas al rededor de marceline y se dejo llevar hasta que sintió la corteza de un árbol contra su espalda, donde marceline la soltó y dejo que sus piernas resbalaran hasta el suelo, la miro fijamente y luego sonrió

- callarte, follarte y luego hablarte y disculparme

- ¿que?

- no voy a hablar... ya te he dicho el orden

y dicho esto marceline empezó a meter mano a chicle que gemía por lo bajo cuando la traviesa mano de marceline entro en su sujetador, bonnibel se dejo llevar hasta que oyó un ruido lejano. Estaban en un parque !en un jodido parque publico¡ ¿cuando se había vuelto tan... descocada?

- nos puede ver alguien

- ¿y no te da morbo? Si nos ve alguien, que nos vea

y la callo antes de que chicle respondiera, marceline le metió la mano en las bragas y empezó a tocarla y mojarse los dedos suavemente, todo esto volvía loca a chicle que se dejaba llevar por un nuevo océano de experiencias... todas nuevas y sensacionales, todas nuevas y mágicas. Un nuevo mundo... un mundo como el de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

- ¿es por la lluvia o por mi?

- imbécil...

chicle se agarro a la espalda de marceline para tener mejor aguante pero cuando se corrió esta sirvió para desfogarse y la araño violentamente, cuando chicle se recupero del orgasmo miro a marceline que sonreía extrañamente mientras miraba a un punto encima del hombro de la pelirosa, parecía satisfecha consigo misma, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima

- ¿te... vas … a... explicar?

- del amor al odio hay un paso, nena


	14. Chapter 14

**bien... como os prometí aquí tenéis el capitulo de antes de irme de vacaciones, pero antes tengo algo que decir**

**- a los que seguir mi otra historia "necesito tu ayuda", ahora me he quedado un poco estancada en ella pero os prometo que cuando vuelva de vacaciones tendréis dos capítulos para compensar la estúpida espera... y os ponmeto dos capítulos MUY interesantes**

**- al usuario que me ha dejado comentarios con el nombre de "sam": TE PROPONGO UN RETO ( ya que adivinaste la canción de monte perdido de Carlos sadness) . quiero que me digas el titulo de las canciones que parezcan en los tres próximos capítulos, me fío de ti y voy a pensar que no las buscaras en internet. a cambio si las adivinas todas, de recompensa pondré una canción que tu me digas en un capitulo. espero que aceptes el reto**

**- misakii, Fionna y marceline se besaban en el capitulo 12.**

**a los que me leeis espero vuestros comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, amenazas, descripciones de que me haríais en una noche de lluvia (besadme D:), preguntas y todo eso... **

**gracias por leer y espero que os lo paséis bien**

* * *

><p><strong>ACTO XVI: ¿ ERA EL JUEGO O ERA YO?<strong>

- ¿y entonces que?

Marceline miro a chicle por detrás del flequillo mojado, la pelirosa llevaba el jersey de marceline que era dos tallas mas que la suya

- seguimos como siempre ¿no?

- ¿como que "como siempre"?

- ¿algo tenia que cambiar?

Chicle miro a marceline y la paro cogiéndola del brazo

- que yo sepa me acabas de decir que del amor al odio hay un paso después de follarme bestialmente, ¿de que iba eso? - chicle abrió los ojos y se rio - ¿te has enamorado? ¿he ganado ya?

Marceline chisto y le quito el brazo de un golpe

- ya quisieras... es solo... que como habías dicho que estabas cabreada... quería... quería que supieras... esto... que del amor al odio hay un paso y que aunque me odies aun puedo ganar

chicle empezó a dar saltitos mientras aplaudía y reía un poco cursi

- ¿seguro?

Marceline asistió

- yep

- ¿y crees que me voy a creer eso?

Marceline giro los ojos y le dio con el brazo una pequeña colleja suave a chicle para que se callara, esta se rio bajito y se abrazo al brazo de la pelinegra que gruño un poco y se sonrojo

- es la verdad.

Chicle se apoyo en el brazo y tio de ella para que quedara a su altura

- oh vamos... la reina de hielo no va a permanecer imperecedera por todo el verano, acabara derritiéndose al sol

- ¿y tu eres el sol?

Chicle le guiño un ojo y la soltó un poco haciendo que marceline se pudiera poner de nuevo recta

- ni lo dudes... mi polito de fresa

- ¿me acabas de llamar polo de fresa?

- es un bonito mote...

- mejor que reina del hielo

marceline rio suavemente, la lluvia empezó a morir lentamente cuando marceline y chicle subían la calle, al final de esta la lluvia había desaparecido y una suave brisa movía el pelo mojado de marceline, chicle le agarro un mechón y empezó a jugar con el entre los dedos, marceline levanto una ceja

- ¿te gusta mi pelo?

Chicle la miro y se puso el pelo como si fuera un bigote

- me hace tener un gran bigote y eso lo hago porque...

marceline le beso en la mejilla y luego le sonrió y volvió a andar mirando al frente

- nadie tiene que dar una explicación de porque tiene un gran bigote

- ¿ donde has oído eso?

- si estuvieras a mi nivel de frikeza lo sabrías

- es que eso no me gusta

- ¿entonces porque quieres saber de donde lo he sacado?

Chicle la miro un poco enfadada para luego suspirar y reírse a marceline se le pego la risa y no pararon en cinco minutos, cuando recuperaron el aliento se miraron y se pegaron un poco mas la una a la otra

- recuerdas... ¿recuerdas cuando eramos pequeñas y fuimos a aquel parque y te escondiste de mi durante media hora para luego darme un susto, pero me encontraste llorando y empezaste a hacer el tonto y ha cantarme para animarme?

- si... pensar que te convirtierias en una repelentilla de pelo rosa

- y tu en una asocial que si le pasas el peine se rompe por la mitad

- ESO SOLO PASO UNA VEZ

chicle se volvió a reír con mas fuerza y marceline suspiro pero al mirar a chicle y verla tan feliz y sonriente, que casi se le salían las lagrimas de reír, sintió un poco de calor en su interior y por una vez mas en la noche la risa de marceline se unió a la de chicle, cuando pararon de reír marceline, que aun tenia agarrada a chicle del brazo, cerro los ojos y empezó a cantar suavemente

-Deja que la lluvia acaricie tus párpados  
>y que la humedad se clave en tu sien,<br>deja que esta noche tus pies anden descalzos,  
>no los pares si empiezan a correr.<br>Deja que el deseo por una vez se cumpla,  
>deja que el silencio te susurre otra vez,<br>deja que tu ausencia en una depresión se hunda,  
>deja que el niño que llevas dentro vuelva a nacer.<br>Deja que la gente pase a ambos lados sin tocarte  
>y que el neón de la noche se clave en tu piel,<br>deja que la duda que hay en tu mente no pregunte  
>y que no se clave, que ni siquiera hable<br>y que se muera solo por esta vez.

Chicle la miro fijamente y sonrió mientras soltaba pequeñas risas, la pobre idiota... estaba emocionada

- creía que la habías olvidado.

Marceline sonrió y la miro

- ¿como la iba a olvidar? Te encanta esta canción

dicho esto se volvió a aclarar la garganta y prosiguio con la canción

-Deja que los coches te salpiquen cuando pasen,  
>que mojen tu risa, con su puta prisa antes de morder<br>esa manzana envenenada por un jodido martes,  
>que se pregunten que haces en la calle,<br>que no se den cuenta de ese detalle.  
>Que esto es un paseo como los de antes,<br>el que nadie se busca, nadie quiere encontrarse,  
>que todo se vuelca en un vaso vacío,<br>que no hay más nostalgia que la de perderse.  
>Si duele un recuerdo, te cura el olvido,<br>si duele la cabeza, con Hemicraneal vale.  
>si buscas ayuda, chungo, esta noche estoy solo conmigo.<p>

Cuando termino de cantar su trayecto ya había terminado, se encontraban en una casa de color azul oscuro con un pequeño jardín.

- ya hemos llegado

chicle aun estaba demasiado emocionada para darse cuenta de donde estaban pero cuando lo hizo sonrió nerviosamente y empezó a mirar alternativamente a la puerta y a marceline

- bueno... gracias por acompañarme... y adiós

- y ¿no me invitas a entrar?

- no puedo

- ¿porque? ¿no quieres que repitamos lo de la ultima vez?

- porque... - antes de responder un portazo corto la conversación, un hombre de pelo rubio y barba miro a bonnibel y luego a marceline alternativamente- … están mis padres

el hombre se adelanto y se paro enfrente de la parejita

- bonnibel a casa

marceline se acerco al padre de bonnibel y le tendió la mano

- es un placer volver a verte, señor

este solamente la miro fijamente y cogió a su hija y la alejo de marceline

- bonnibel a casa.

- pero papa... estamos hablando

- no quiero que te juntes con esta... morralla de gente... a casa

- perdone, pero yo aquí ya he venido varias veces y usted me conoce desde pequeña ¿y ahora me llama morralla en mi casa?

- la cosa es que antes eras una niña adorable y ahora eres una bollera que se tira a todo lo que se mueve y que solo vive de la música, una maldita vaga que solo va de juerga en juega... conozco tu trayectoria y me alego de que mi hija se alejara de ti.

- creo que la decisión de verme es de su hija no suya

el hombre miro fijamente a chicle y la agarro mas fuerte del brazo

- tienes prohibido ver a esta mala influencia... y como me entere de que lo hagas te vas a enterar

dicho esto metió a chicle en casa a empujones dejando a una marceline mojada y estupefacta en medio de la calle

- esto no quedara así

( 2 días después)

- y te lo digo en serio... no te vuelvas a juntar a ella

- si mama...

- es una mala influencia

- que si mama

- y no pienses en volver a juntarte a ella

chicle miraba el móvil y ignoraba a su madre que le había castigado por juntarse con marceline, nada mas enterarse de que se juntaba con esa "chusma" le había caído una bronca del quince y le habían castigado durante una semana, nada mas hacelo le había informado de su situación a marceline que se dedicaba a mandarle mensajes sobre que llevaba puesto y porque no iba a su casa

- ¿esta imbécil en que piensa?

Su madre se asomo por la puerta

- buenas noches cariño, duerme bien

- que si mama

la madre gruño un poco y cerro la puerta de un portazo, chicle soltó un gruñido y se tumbo en la cama pero un sonido en la ventana le hizo sentarse y lanzar un gritito, abrió las cortinas y se encontró a una marceline encaramada a la ventana, esta abrió la ventana y dejo entrar a marceline que se sentó en la cama rápidamente

- ¿cuanto llevas ahí?

- lo suficiente para decirte que pienso en desnudarte y que deberías venirte conmigo esta noche

- estoy castigada – le enseño el móvil – te lo he dicho ya tres veces

- hoy damos un concierto bestial... y vas a venir

- ¿como? Mis padres me han castigado y están de guardias en la puerta

- vives en lo que seria un primeo y encima en una casa unifamiliar... y yo se como subir y bajar

chicle levanto una ceja peo al ver que marceline no bromeaba empezó a negar con la cabeza

- no, no, no, no, no...

- tu súbete a mi espalda y yo te baja... vamos... ponete cómoda

chicle la miro

- es una locura

marceline se levanto y empezó a buscar en los armarios de chicle y saco unas deportivas, un pantalón y una camisa con mucho escote.

- con esto iras bien... cambiate

- marceline... no

- si no te cambias tu lo hago yo

- pero..

antes de que pudiera responder marceline el empezó a quitar la camisa ala fuerza y esta empezó a gruñir hasta que cedió del todo

- vale, vale, VALE... ya me cambio yo sola

- así me gusta

chicle miro a Marceline y esta le devolvió la mirada

- tengo que cambiame

- te he visto desnuda...

chicle gruño y empezó a cambiarse mientras marceline se reía en bajito, cuando chicle ya estaba cambiada marceline la obligo a subirse a su espalda y salieron por la ventana y se fue deslizando lentamente por la fachada entre las enredaderas hasta llegar al suelo

- bien... ¿y ahora que?

Marceline señalo una motocicleta vieja enfrente de su casa

- ¿en serio?

- es prestada

se subieron a la moto vieja y salieron rápidamente del barrio de bonnibel y se desplazaron hasta el enchiridion, donde la banda de marceline la esperaba fuera, todos miraron sorprendidos cuando bonnibel bajo de la moto de marceline y se acercaba a ellos

- ¿preparados?

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del local, antes de entrar marceline le indico a bonnibel donde debía ponerse

- … al lado de la barra, allí esta reservado para ti.

- entendido

- deseame suerte ¿no?

Chicle le cogió la cara a marceline y la beso suavemente, esta ultima sonrió tontamente, chicle se giro y pidió algo en la barra y se giro a Marceline

- no necesitas suerte... lo harás genial

marceline parpadeo y abrió la boca pero guy le cogió del brazo y la llevo hacia el escenario donde todos la miraron sorprendidos. Marceline se recompuso y se presento a todos y empezó a cantar, canciones. A la mitad del concierto era mas que evidente de que marceline solo miraba fijamente a bonnibel que le sonreia con suficiencia, marceline hizo un pequeño descanso de cinco minutos para beber algo, cuando fue a coger la primera cerveza de la noche alguien se la quito de la mano con un manotazo, todos miraron atónitos como Fionna le había tirado la cerveza y la cogía de la camisa para llevársela al camerino

- ¿te has traído a la pincesita?

- si... ¿eso es motivo para tirarme la cerveza?

Fionna se paso la mano por la cara.

- ¿es que no te das cuenta? Nunca habías hecho esto con ninguna... marceline, termina ya con esto... has perdido

- ¿que? Yo no he perdido

- reconozco de lejos las señales de alguien que esta enamorada, y tu lo estas... tienes que acabar con esto, ella te destruirá.

- no he perdido

- ya lo has hecho

marceline se iba enfadando por momentos, soltó toda la rabia que tenia y le grito

- lo que te pasa es que estas celosa... tu no pudiste tenerme y como ella ahora esta conmigo tu estas celosa... dejame vivir mi vida, tu te conformaste con el pastelero y ahora que estoy bien te dedicas a joderme

Fionna se puso blanca y luego roja, le cruzo la cara a marceline y se fue hacia la puerta

- yo ya te lo he advertido, haz lo que quieras..ella solamente esta haciendo esto por el juego, no por ti... aun no te has dado cuenta pero ella solamente va a putearte. No me vengas llorando cuando te rompa el corazón.

Marceline apretó los dientes y pego una patada a la silla, antes de tocar el suelo Marshall entro y vio la escena

- ¿que ha pasado?

- nada

- entramos en cinco minutos... ¿estas lista?

Marceline suspiro y cogió el baja y salio al escenario, allí contemplo a todo el mundo y se fijo en bonnibel que sonreía. ¿era verdad lo que le había dicho fionna? ¿solo era por el juego? O quizás... el juego nunca existió y estaban destinadas a estar juntas desde el primer día... pero que gilipolleces pensaba

Marceline negó con la cabeza y canto una vez mas para el publico. En especial a una...

- When the days are cold  
>And the cards all fold<br>And the saints we see  
>Are all made of gold<p>

When your dreams all fail  
>And the ones we hail<br>Are the worst of all  
>And the blood's run stale<p>

I want to hide the truth  
>I want to shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere we can hide<p>

No matter what we breed  
>We still are made of greed<br>This is my kingdom come  
>This is my kingdom come<p>

When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<br>Don't get to close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

When the curtain's call  
>Is the last of all<br>When the lights fade out  
>All the sinners crawl<p>

So they dug your grave  
>And the masquerade<br>Will come calling out  
>At the mess you made<p>

Don't want to let you down  
>But i am hell bound<br>Though this is all for you  
>Don't want to hide the truth<p>

No matter what we breed  
>We still are made of greed<br>This is my kingdom come  
>This is my kingdom come<br>When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<br>Don't get to close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

They say it's what you may  
>'cause say it's up to fade<br>It's volve in my in my soul  
>I need to let you go<br>You eyes they shine so bright  
>I wanna see that light<br>I can't scape this now  
>Unless you show me how<p>

el concierto termino a las dos de la mañana y marceline cogió a chicle y se la llevo al aparcamiento donde se empezaron a besar sin parar, chicle se encontraba arrinconada contra la moto y medio subida en ella, marceline empezó a comerle el cuello

- ¿vamos a mi casa?

Chicle sonrió y asistió con una sonrisa

- ni lo dudes

- ¿tus perros guardianes no se preocuparan?

- mis padres llevan horas durmiendo... y si me cuelo por la ventana antes de las ocho de la mañana no se enteraran de que me ido con la chusma con la que no me debo juntar

dicho esto marceline subió a chicle en la moto y la llevo rápidamente a su casa, cuando aparco se la cogió en vilo y sus manos se colaron rápidamente en la camisa de chicle, fueron yendo hacia la puerta de marceline y en el pasillo mientras marceline buscaba las llaves le empezó a morder, chicle le agarro el pelo y tiro de el para que la mirara

- dios... que ganas te tengo

chicle jugaba con el pelo de marceline mientras reía cursimente, provocadoramente ella misma se abrió la camisa y dejo que marceline le mordiera y le dejara muchísimas marcas, cuando abrió la puerta fueron entrando y se tumbaron en el sofá pero algo le llamo la atención a bonnibel que paro de besar a marceline para levantar una prenda de ropa

- ¿desde cuando usas este tipo de sujetadores? Los de encaje de puta no te pegan nada

marceline se levanto

- no es mio

- ¿ entonces?

La putea de la habitación se abrió y Shoko apareció solamente con una camisa de marceline

- ¿estas ocupada?

Marceline sonrió y levanto la mano, chicle se sentó en las caderas de marceline y miraba con los ojos entrecerrados la escena

- hola Shoko, ¿que haces aquí?

- he roto con el imbécil de mi novio... me ponía los cuernos

- y tu a el

- pero el no lo sabia

- ¿y que haces aquí?

- quería sexo pero veo que estas ocupada, así que lo mejor es que me vaya.

Pero antes de que Shoko pudiera hacer algo chicle se levanto

- tranquilas ya me voy yo

y dicho esto se dirigió hacia la puerta pero marceline le cogió del brazo

- ¿que haces? ¿que te pasa?

- lo siento pero no me voy a quedar cuando tienes a alguna de las tias que te tiras por aquí cerca... no es mi estilo

- ¿te has picado?

- no, es que simplemente... no quiero ser tu segundo plato

- ¿estas celosa?

Dicho esto chicle cerro de un portazo dejándolas sola a Shoko y a marceline.

- ¿porque no la has seguido?

- ¿porque debería hacerlo?

- porque te gusta

- ya estamos con esas otra vez, ella y yo no somos nada... no hay ninguna relación entre nosotras, solamente somos... follamigas pero sin la parte de amigas.

- ¿y porque la miras así? - Marceline se sentó en el sofá y Shoko se sentó encima suyo – como si solo estuviera ella en la habitación, como si solamente necesitaras tocarla... como si quisieras ser su sombra.

- yo no la mio así

- si lo haces

Shoko empezó a besara pero marceline le aparto de un golpe y la aparto de su lado

- NO LO HAGO JODER

- tampoco es para ponerse así

- no es que ya me tenéis hasta la polla, no me gusta, ella y yo no somos nada, solamente nos acostamos, es que me tenéis hasta los cojones, ahora tu también me dirás que termine con esto, y no quiero... NO QUIERO JODER, ELLA ES MIA

Shoko se rio y levanto una ceja

- la acabas de llamar tuya

marceline se dio cuenta y por su orgullo pasaba de rebajarse y pedir perdón

- vete

-pero

- VETE

Shoko se vistió y a los cinco minutos se fue, marceline agobiada por todo pego una parada a la pared y cogió el teléfono, una voz masculina respondió a los cuatro toques

- Marshall al habla

- soy yo

- hey... ¿que pasa?

- nada es solo... necesito tu opinión. ¿crees... que el juego se me ha ido de las manos?

- hoy he hablado con Fionna y me ha contado todo

- ¿incluso lo del beso?

- ¿OS BESASTEIS?

- ¿no te lo contó?

- NO... POR DIOS MARCELINE TIENE NOVIO

- LO SE

- ¿Y NO TE DA VERGÜENZA?

- FUE ELLA QUIEN ME BESO

- ¿TE BESO ELLA?

- ¿ PORQUE ESTAMOS GRITANDO?

- NO LO SE

los primos respiraron profundamente para tranquilizarse, Marshall hablo primeros

- cuéntame todo

y marceline hablo durante media hora sin parar, le conto todo, el beso de Fionna, los besos lentos con chicle, la escenita de celos con Shoko, el encuentro en el parque

- … y no se que hace, todo es muy confuso, tu opinión es la mas importante de todas, necesito saber que hacer. ¿que hago?

- lo primero de todo, habla con la princesa, y dejáselo claro, o salir juntas o rompéis -marceline iba a responder pero Marshall le corto – no marceline, hazme caso, si sigues así todo esto terminara mal, así que dale un ultimátum. y espera que pase lo que quieras, pero no puedes seguir con esto... es enfermizo

- pero eso significa que he perdido

- y has perdido... y lo segundo, habla con Fionna y pídele perdón, ella tenia razón.

Marceline se quedo en silencio durante media hora mientras se tocaba los labios

- ¿y?

- voy ha hablar con chicle, esto va a ser un todo o nada.


	15. Chapter 15

**buenos días! siento haber tardado tanto. ya sabéis que soy lenta y aburrida.**

**en fin, la semana que viene empiezo la universidad así que no os sulfuréis si no subo capitulo, hay que hacerlo poco a poco.**

**espero con ansia vuestros reviews (en serio... son droga para mi)**

* * *

><p><strong>ACTO XVII: NO TODO VA SOBRE RUEDAS<strong>

Marshall le daba palmaditas a Marceline en la espalda mientras ella vomitaba en el váter, nada más aparecer por la puerta de la casa de Marceline y decirle que iba a ir con ella, esta se puso verde y empezó a vomitar y Marshall tuvo que llevarla al baño a vomitar.

- te veo nerviosa

- es difícil no estarlo

- ¿difícil porque? Solo tienes que ir y decirle, "eh ¿salimos o qué?"

Marceline se recostó en la pared del baño y miro a su primo

- no es tan fácil, que yo sepa… pero es que soy Marceline, la creadora del juego de Marceline, me tiro a todas las tias que pillo. ¿Cómo voy a pedirle salir a la tia mas repipi del mundo? A la princesa chicle ni más ni menos.

- ¿y eso que significa?

- que no es lógico, soy una tia conocida por lo pendón que es, que se tira a todo lo que se mueve… además, no creo que ella quiera salir conmigo, me lo dijo, ella juega para ganar

- ¿y porque no lo intentas?

Marceline agarro de la rodilla a su primo y le miro

- oh preciosa Bonnibel ¿quieres salir conmigo a pesar de que me he follado a todas tus amigas y posiblemente te vas a negar porque quieres putearme y sé que lo vas a hacer porque mira que me lo has dicho?

Dicho esto Marceline agarro la rodilla por la parte del punto vital de Marshall y la apretó haciendo que él le diera un golpe en el brazo

- venga ya… no va a ser tan difícil

- la cosa es que no puedo ir a por ella como si nada, necesito hacerlo especial

- antes de que te pusieras a vomitar me dijiste que tu táctica era obligarla

- ¿y es mala idea?

- ¿eres idiota? Claro que es mala idea, no puedes obligar a alguien a hacer eso, tienes que hacerlo de otra forma, algo más romántico

- ¿romántico?

-¿y si haces una cena romántica y se lo pides en una azotea y todo eso?

- no hay tiempo, quiero que sea esta noche

- ¿por?

- esta noche la he cagado, me ha visto con Shoko y sinceramente, dentro de tres horas me arrepentiré y no seré capaz de hacerlo

- ¿Qué propones?

- ¿tu qué crees?

Marshall cerró los ojos y sonrió, revolvió el pelo a Marceline y se levanto

- iré llamándoles, seguro que no les gusta nada

- ¿también a Fionna?

- si, así no tienes que llamarla y pides perdón y te humillas en persona

Marceline se froto los ojos y suspiro

- de acuerdo

- ¿mas animada?

- no, vamos antes de que me arrepienta

(…..)

Fionna se encontraba en la parte de atrás de su camioneta, veía como todos se movían para organizarlo todo, ella solamente miraba y juzgaba, todo esto le parecía una estupidez.

- ¿sabes? Tenias razón… he perdido

Fionna se giro y miro a Marceline, la veía tristona y cansada, esta salto a la camioneta y se sentó al lado de Fionna

- ¿no vas a decir…

- te lo dije?

- si

Fionna sonrió

- te lo dije

- ¿nada mas que decir?

Fionna se abrazo las rodillas y escondió la cara en ellas

- ¿estás segura?

Marceline sonrió

- no tengo ni idea, simplemente… quiero que suceda

-vale

Fionna respondió seca y Marceline se apoyo en sus codos y miro el cielo contaminado por la luz de las farolas y por el humo de los coches, eso era una verdadera ciudad, nunca verían las estrellas pero eso no importaba, porque allí había muchas estrellas, la gente que vivía en esa ciudad era la mejor del mundo, y Marceline sabía que los que estaban allí ahora mismo eran los mejores

Fionna levanto la cara de las rodillas y pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

- ¿y si te hace daño?

Marceline le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo

- ¿y si no lo hace?

- te lo hará, que lo sé yo.

Un silencio se apodero del momento y Marceline, con la mirada fija en los pequeños astros que brillaban el cielo rompió el silencio

- Fionna… ¿te gusto?

Fionna la miro y sonrió

- no pienso responderte ahora… y menos en esta situación

- ¿y cuando me lo vas a decir?

Fionna sonrió, se limpio las lágrimas y se bajo de la camioneta

- quizás cuando ella te rompa el corazón y te deje.

- ¿y porque no ahora?

Fionna la miro

- es tu gran noche y no quiero fastidiártela, un sí o un no podrían dejarte con un sabor raro en la boca, así que mejor será responder esta pregunta cuando no estés tan ocupada… vamos, que ya va a empezar

Marceline miro a Fionna y, viendo que no obtendría la respuesta que ella quería solamente sonrió

- gracias Fionna… por todo

- cállate… imbécil.

Marceline se bajo y sonrió, cuando llego a su lado le paso la mano por el hombro y la beso la mejilla

- siempre estaré a tu lado enana… no sé si te gusto o no, pero, yo estaré por ahí para ayudarte

Dicho esto ambas se rieron y Fionna le palmeo la espalda a Marceline

- venga, que esto va a empezar

Marceline sonrió y se coloco en medio del solar, justo cuando una persona se adentro en este descampado las luces de los coches iluminaron la escena

(Quince minutos antes)

Bonnibel acababa de llegar a su casa mientras gruñía

- estúpida imbécil… ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Una diosa de la belleza y el sexo? Solo eres una imbécil… encima de que me pones a tu otra querida en la cara me pides que me quede… te odio Marceline

- y una polla

Bonnibel se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una chica de rasgos orientales que la miraba con una mueca de burla en sus ojos, era la misma chica que había estado en casa de Marceline y parecía que ya la había despachado, Bonnibel no gasto mas su tiempo mirándolo, aunque… la chica era una monada. Entonces Bonnibel cayó en algo que hasta ahora no le había sido nada evidente

Había empezado a fijarse en las chicas

Ella que siempre se había considerado heterosexual a ultranza

- oh mierda

- ¿Qué te pasa rosita?

Bonnibel la miro con desesperación en los ojos

- que me acabo de dar cuenta de que soy bollera

- Ha… tampoco me lo creo

- ¿Por qué?

Shoko la acorralo contra una pared sin usar las manos, simplemente pegándose a ella, usando la invasión del espacio vital consiguió acorralarla en donde quería

- porque no eres capaz de besar a otra chica que no sea Marceline

- ¿y tu que sabes?

Shoko pego su boca en la oreja de Bonnibel

- porque lo se

Dicho esto la mordió juguetonamente en la oreja y después siguió besando lentamente hasta los labios de Bonnibel, esta cerró los ojos y espero el beso que llego, pero para ella fue como si nunca hubiera llegado, a los cuatro segundo Bonnibel abrió los ojos y aparto a Shoko que sonrió y apoyo su frente con la de Bonnibel

-¿y?

- no he sentido nada… ¿eso qué significa? ¿Soy homosexual, heterosexual o bisexual?

Shoko chasqueo la lengua y la miro

- quizás solo seas marcelinesexual

- ¿eso se puede?

- muchas de tus amigas lo son

Chicle se apoyo en la pared y bajo hasta quedarse sentada, Shoko la miro y saco un cigarrillo que fue encendido a los pocos segundos, justo cuando daba la primera calada el móvil de Bonnibel sonaba con un tono de música raro, Shoko la miro interrogante

- es de Ludovico Einaudi es Divenire en un launchpad

Shoko exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo y la miro

- eso es raro

- cállate

- ¿eres siempre igual de agradable?

Bonnibel miro el teléfono y lo apago rápidamente

- es un mensaje de Marceline

-wouh… esa chica esta pilladisima

Bonnibel sonrió

- claro… y por eso te deja meterte en su cama

Shoko la miro y se sentó a su lado, le ofreció un cigarrillo a lo que Bonnibel se negó, Shoko se encogió de hombros y siguió fumando

- ella no me dejo meterme en su cama, en cuanto te fuiste me echo a los diez minutos y decidí seguirte

- eso es acoso

- solo quería saber por quien me había dejado

- ¿te ha dejado?

- aun no lo ha dicho claramente pero lo va a hacer

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- llevo metida en su juego mucho tiempo, se muchas cosas de Marceline y una de ellas es que no manda mensajes a nadie que no sea alguien que le importe. Y dime rosita… ¿Qué ponía en el mensaje?

Bonnie saco el móvil y se lo enseño a Shoko

- "dentro de 15 minutos en el descampado al lado del parque central, tenemos que hablar"… wouh, pero que muy colada

- ¿debería ir?

Shoko se levanto y le ofreció la mano

- si… Marceline ha debido hacer algo, y seguramente sea genial.

Bonnibel miro al suelo y luego a la mano de Shoko que sonreía con el cigarrillo en su boca, Bonnibel negó con la cabeza y sonrió

- debo de estar loca

- quizás… pero será interesante, niégamelo

Dicho esto ambas se pusieron a andar hacia el sitio acordado, antes de llegar Bonnie empezó a cambiar de idea

- ¿y no te molesta que te haya robado a Marceline?

Shoko la miro y tiro la colilla del cigarro, la aplasto y soltó la última bocanada de humo

- no, sinceramente tengo que pensar mas en ella que en mi, si ella es feliz con su decisión, hay que apoyarla y todo eso

- ¿pero la quieres?

Shoko la miro

- si quieres algo déjalo ir, si vuelve es que es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue

- no me vengas con el refranero castellano

- mejor haber amado y haber perdido que no haber amado

Chicle puso los ojos en blanco y se paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban, a unos diez metros estaba el lugar donde había quedado con Marceline, el pánico se apodero de ella

- ¿Qué crees que será?

- algo

- ¿no puedes ayudarme?

- mira… es Marcy, te puede haber montado cualquier cosa

Bonnibel se quedo parada en el sitio mientras Shoko se adentraba en los arboles

- ¿y qué crees que será?

Shoko se giro con una sonrisa

- algo flipante

Y dicho esto desapareció en los aboles, oyó como saludaba a todos, entonces Bonnibel respiro hondo, se sereno y entro encontrándose una escena que no esperaba

Estaba todo a oscuras

Cuando fue a dar el primer paso todas las luces de los coches se encendieron, cegándola durante un segundo, para luego dar pasó a la imagen más sorprendente del mundo. Marceline se encontraba en medio de solar, apoyada en el palo del micrófono y mirando al suelo y todo su grupo estaba rodeándola con los instrumentos ya preparados, cuando Bonnie dio el primer paso la guitarra rompió con el silencio y Marceline levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Bonnibel, antes de que esta pudiera abrir la boca Marceline siguió la guitarra con una canción

-Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not<br>spending all of here with you.  
>Now I'm, wondering why, I've<br>kept this bottled inside,  
>So I'm starting to regret not<br>telling all of it to you.  
>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<p>

You're never gonna be alone!  
>From this moment on, if you ever<br>feel like letting go,  
>I won't let you fall...<br>You're never gonna be alone!  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<p>

And now, as long as I can,  
>I'm holding on with both hands,<br>'Coz forever I believe  
>That there's nothing I could need but you,<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

You're never gonna be alone!  
>From this moment on,<br>If you ever feel like letting go,  
>I won't let you fall.<br>When all hope is gone,  
>I know that you can carry on.<br>We're gonna see the world out,  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<p>

Ooooh!  
>You've gotta live every single day,<br>Like it's the only one, what if  
>tomorrow never comes?<br>Don't let it slip away,  
>Could be our only one,<br>You know it's only just begun.  
>Every single day,<br>Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
>Tomorrow never comes...<p>

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not<br>telling all of this to you.  
>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<p>

La cantante que hasta ahora se había movido poco de su sitio se dirigió hacia la chica de pelo rosa que sonreía como una bobalicona y agarrándola de la mano siguió cantando

-You're never gonna be alone!  
>From this moment on, if you ever<br>feel like letting go,  
>I won't let you fall.<br>When all hope is gone, I know  
>that you can carry on.<br>We're gonna see the world out,  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<p>

I'm gonna be there always,  
>I won't be missing one more day,<br>I'm gonna be there always,  
>I won't be missing one more day...<p>

Marceline tiro el micrófono al suelo dando lugar a un sonido terrible, pero para Marceline solo existían los ojos de Bonnibel que la miraba fijamente, en ese momento Bonnibel no escucho ni el ruido del micrófono al caer ni las quejas de los demás, oyó a Marceline decir las tres palabras que menos esperaba oír de ella

- Bonnie… sal conmigo

Ella se quedo callada, estaba completamente en blanco, dijo lo primero que se le paso por la mente

- yo esto… ¿he ganado el juego?

- si… y por mucho. Por lo que más quieras Bonnie, sal conmigo

- ¿esto ahora es el juego de Bonnibel?

- si… quieres responder de una vez

- ¿y si digo que no?

Marceline sonrió

- créeme que soy muy insistente, voy a perseguirte cada segundo de tu vida para que empecemos a salir, voy a joder cada cita que tengas y voy a ser el ser mas pesado del mundo hasta que me digas que si

- ¿eso no es muy extremista?

- así trabajo yo nena, o todo… o nada

Bonnibel sonrió y se cruzo de brazos

- no se… quizás si me lo pidieras mejor o intentaras convén...

Antes de que chicle pudiera seguir hablando Marceline la beso bestialmente y no la dejo respirar

- ¿sales conmigo?

Bonnibel puso los ojos en blanco

- claro que si imbécil

Marceline sonrió y se giro a todos los que estaban allí

- HA DICHO QUE SI

Gritos de júbilo irrumpieron el momento romántico aunque poco importo ya que chicle y Marceline se besaron de nuevo

- ¿y dónde me vas a llevar por nuestra primera cita?

- les prometí que si al final salíamos juntas les invitaría a cervezas y pizza

Chicle se encogió de hombros

- a mi me vale

- pues vamos que seguro que están impacientes

Marceline recogió el micrófono y Bonnibel la ayudo, Marceline le cogió la mano y rio en bajito

- ¿Qué pasa?

- aun no es una cosa… ¿Quién te dio la invitación al juego de Marceline?

Chicle la miro y se froto la palma de la mano con el pantalón

- bueno… no te lo puedo decir, simplemente te puedo decir que fue alguien de por aquí

Marceline se giro para ver a sus amigos, Shoko y Fionna sonreían tranquilamente, Marshall hablaba con guy, bongo y keila y gumball.

- ¿Quién de todos ellos?

- eso… no te lo puedo decir

Marceline miro a su grupo y pensó quien había metido en el juego a chicle, quizás para agradecérselo. Chicle se agarro a su brazo y le sonrió

- ¿vamos?

- vamos

(….)

Chicle se levanto en una habitación que no era la suya y con una camiseta que no era la suya. Del salón venían gritos y maldiciones, se levanto y se puso unas bragas que encontró tiradas por ahí y se dirigió hacia el salón, Marceline estaba con el pelo revuelto, unos cascos y jugando al the last of us en modo online multijugador sentada enfrente de la tele apoyando la espalda en el sofá, no llevaba mas que unas bragas. Chicle sonrió y se sentó en el sofá dejando a Marceline entre sus piernas. Por suerte sus padres tenían que trabajar y no habían pasado a ver si su querida niña seguía durmiendo, por lo que había tenido suerte y no se habían dado cuenta de que su hija había escapado toda la noche con la mala influencia que ahora era su novia. De hecho había tenido mucha suerte porque nadie había reparado en su desaparición de ayer por la noche

- no esperaba levantarme y ver esta imagen, es muy raro para ser el primer día de novias

Marceline levanto la cabeza y recibió un beso de Bonnibel

- había quedado para jugar con unos americanos hoy, son unos mancos… SI OS ESTOY LLAMANDO MANCOS

Respuestas en ingles sonaron de fondo, pero Marceline no le hacía ni caso, ella les mando al cuerno con un perfecto en español.

- ¿y no me vas a hacer el desayuno?

Marceline la miro fijamente, dejo el mando y apago la play

- tu eres mi desayuno

Chicle recibió un mordisco en el cuello mientras era tumbada en el sofá, después un beso en los labios y cuando iba a meterle la mano por la camisa y a decirle que esas bragas no eran las suyas cuando el tono de su móvil la distrajo, ella lo cogió, vio quien era y colgó… Bonnibel no paso por alto ese acto

- ¿Quién era?

- era… flame

- ¿Quería jugar?

Marceline suspiro porque supo que eso iba a acabar no muy bien

- sep.

Chicle la aparto de un golpe

- oh bien genial… dile que se venga y se una a la fiesta

- ¿en serio?

- ¿Eres imbécil?

Marceline se aparto y miro a Bonnibel que está sumamente cabreada

- oh venga ya… aun no he podido ponerme en contacto con todas las chicas del juego, además de que no se qué decir realmente

- que te parece "tengo novia así que piérdete zorra"

- vale… ¿les puedo decir que estamos saliendo juntas?

Bonnibel respondió rápidamente

- por supuesto que no

- ¿Por qué no?

- porque no quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estamos juntas, tengo una reputación ¿sabes?, además de que mis padres pudieran enterarse y te matarían

Marceline la miro fijamente

- mira, no pido que salgas lanzando confeti y todo eso… pero algún día se enteraran

- y será por mi… no por tus zorras.

- bueno ¿y qué quieres que haga para que puedas empezar a planear que tienes que decirlo?

Bonnibel la miro fijamente y suspiro

- quiero que cortes con todas y cada una de las chicas del juego y demás… si de verdad me quieres tienes que hacerlo

Marceline miro el móvil y escribió un mensaje corto y lo mando a varios contactos. A los pocos minutos recibió un montón de mensajes y llamadas pero no respondió a ninguno

- ya estas, ahora ya soy solo tuya.

Chicle cogió el móvil y lo tiro a otro sofá y tumbo a Marceline encima de ella

- mas te vale

Después de una sesión de sexo en la que amabas terminaron agotadas en el sofa el móvil de Bonnibel sonó siendo la directora de la obra

- ¿Qué pasa?

- es la directora, el mensaje es textualmente "moved el culo que hay ensayo"

- pues tenemos que ir o nos pateara el culo fuerte

Entonces Marceline cogió el móvil y leyó los mensajes, su ahora celosa novia la miraba desde el sofá

- ¿Qué dicen?

- el resumen es ¿Por qué? Y ¿Quién es la zorra esa? ¿Es mejor que yo?

- ¿les ha dicho que soy yo?

- no… simplemente que el juego a terminado porque ahora tengo novia

- ¿y qué vas a hacer?

- nada, sabían que esto pasaría

Chicle se pego a ella y le modio el cuello, Marceline capto el mensaje y cogió unos pantalones y se los tiro a chicle que también capto el mensaje. Ambas se vistieron y se dirigieron al teatro del colegio, todos estaban allí y no pasaron desapercibidas las risitas del grupo de Marceline que fueron calladas cuando esta les lanzo una mirada. Chicle se fue con sus amigas, solo faltaban PEB y Flame, PEB por razones obvias: cada vez la dejaban mas de lado y ella ya había empezado a darse cuenta, monto una escena y no la han vuelto a ver.

- ¿Qué tal vais?

- genial, aunque Flame ha dicho que no iba a venir porque se encontraba mal, quizás es que le ha sentado mal algo

- ¿y algo de PEB?

Joyas alzo un pulgar diciendo que todo iba bien

- genial, el plan va sobre ruedas, aunque PEB se está dando cuenta no sabe que estamos todas en el ajo… vamos ganando

Bonnibel no dijo nada, simplemente prefirió callarse y seguir con la conversación anterior de sus amigas. A los diez minutos la directora entro en el teatro haciendo que los grupos se calmaran, dio unas directrices para la obra y después de dos horas el ensayo acabo, faltaba poco para el estreno y todos alababan la maravillosa compenetración de chicle y Marceline, todo el mundo decían que lo había hecho perfecto, pero ahora chicle tenía que ir al baño. Sutilmente se acerco a Marceline y pegándose a su oreja le dijo

- tengo que ir al baño… cuando terminemos ¿Qué te parece ir a tu casa a terminar la faena?

- ¿Qué les vas a decir a tus padres?

- bueno… creo que músculos me ha dicho de quedarme en su casa… todo el día

- ¿todo?

- todo

Marceline sonrió mientras cogió una guitarra y empezó a tocarla suavemente

- yo espero aquí

Y empezó a tocar mientras Bonnibel se iba al baño que estaba detrás del escenario, ella podía oír como Marceline tocaba la guitarra incluso cuando cerró la puerta del baño.

-Oh misty eye of the Mountain below,  
>Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls,<br>And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke,  
>Keep watching over Durin's sons.<p>

Bonnibel se lavaba la cara, pero cuando levanto la cara para mirarse en el espejo vio una cabellera pelirroja que se llevo un dedo a los labios y rápidamente la cogió de los brazos poniéndole la mano en la nuca, dejándola inmovilizada, un baño se abrió y apareció PEB de él, con una sonrisa en el rostro se acerco a ella, chicle se puso blanca y la voz de Marceline seguía sonando de fondo

-If this is to end in fire,  
>Then we shall all burn together,<br>Watch the flames climb higher,  
>Into the night.<br>Calling out father oh,  
>Stand by and we will,<br>Watch the flames burn on and on,  
>The mountainside,<p>

And if we should die tonight,  
>We should all die together.<br>Raise a glass of wine,  
>For the last time.<br>Calling out father oh,  
>Prepare as we will,<br>Watch the flames burn on and on,  
>The mountainside.<p>

- que voz mas bonita tiene tu novia… un espectáculo escucharla

PEB se quedo parada enfrente de ella y le pego un puñetazo en la tripa que hizo que chicle se doblara de dolor

- ¿te gusta mi nueva amiga? Esta tan cabreada contigo como yo… dime chicle

Flame le agarro del pelo y le levanto la cabeza, PEB le propino un puñetazo en la cara, su labio empezó a sangrar y unas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de chicle

- ¿Por qué le robas la novia a la pobre chica? Y ¿Por qué me robas a mis amigas?

Otro puñetazo en la cara seguido de otro en la tripa, la piel normalmente blanca empezaba a ponerse morada, PEB para lo delicada que era golpeaba fuerte… los cursos de MMA le sirvieron de mucho, aunque solo fuera un mes, cada compas acababa en un puñetazo

-Desolation comes upon the sky.  
>Now I see fire,<br>Inside the mountain.  
>I see fire,<br>Burning the trees.  
>And I see fire,<br>Hollowing souls.  
>I see fire,<br>Blood in the breeze.

And I'll hope that you'll remember me.

Oh should my people fall then,  
>Surely I'll do the same.<br>Confined in mountain halls,  
>We got too close to the flame.<p>

- quizás no te enteraste bien… si me jodes, yo te jodere mas… y quiero que sepas que esto es el menos que te voy a hacer… ya puedes ir deshaciendo tu pequeña revolución

La cabeza de chicle se levanto y la miro para escupirle en la cara

- mas quisieras… puta

PEB se limpio le escupitajo y la miro, le cogió del pelo

- Mira… ¿escuchas? Es tu querida Marceline… ¿sabe toda la verdad? Yo creo que no. no voy a jugar sucio y no voy a decirle a todos que eres una asquerosa bollera, no… voy a jugar limpio y voy a ir destrozándote poco a poco. Y al final si no has recapacitado… te quitare lo que mas quieres de la forma más cruel de todas, créeme cuando te digo que ella te odiara.

Le hizo un gesto a flame para que la soltara, orden que esta siguió.

- y devuélvele la novia a flame

Chicle cayó al suelo con un peso muerto, PEB se limpiaba las manos y flame la miraba con odio desde arriba, la voz de Marceline seguía y todos sus amigos seguían a coro

-Calling out father oh,  
>Hold fast and we will,<br>Watch the flames burn on and on,  
>The mountainside.<p>

Desolation comes upon the sky.

Now I see fire,  
>Inside the mountain.<br>I see fire,  
>Burning the trees.<br>And I see fire,  
>Hollowing souls.<br>I see fire,  
>Blood in the breeze.<p>

And I'll hope that you'll remember me.

And if the night is burning,  
>I will cover my eyes,<br>For if the dark returns,  
>Then my brothers will die.<br>And as the sky is falling down,  
>It crashed into this lonely town.<br>And with that shadow upon the ground,  
>I hear my people screaming out.<p>

Chicle se puso boca arriba como pudo y miro a PEB desde su posición

- eres imbécil… si crees que me voy a parar… no voy a dejar que ganas de nuevo... no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, quizás si te disculpas ahora… te perdone… por nuestra amistad

PEB se giro y mientras se secaba las manos con un papel rio en alto

- lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento… siento que seas tan estúpida para creer que me puedes ganar.

Le tiro el papel mojado a la cara y se fue del lugar… chicle perdió poco a poco la consciencia y dejo que el dolo la ganara, solo escuchaba la suave voz de su novia y la guitarra

-I see fire,  
>Inside the mountains.<br>I see fire,  
>Burning the trees.<br>I see fire,  
>Hollowing souls.<br>I see fire,  
>Blood in the breeze.<p>

I see fire,  
>(Oh you know I saw a city burning.)<br>I see fire.  
>(Feel the heat upon my skin.)<br>Fire.  
>And I see fire, ohhhh oh ohhhh.<br>Fire.

* * *

><p><strong>realmente no me cae mal PEB... pero alguien debe ser la mala ¿no?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**bien chicos... os traigo otro capitulo aunque es un poco flojo, espero que lo disfrutéis y todo eso, pero antes quiero daros unas cuantas noticias (_nooooticiiaaaaaaas)_ aunque creo que nadie lee esto y se lo salta a la torera (yo lo hago)**

**- lo primero: como ya sabéis los que leéis mi otra historia "necesito tu ayuda" voy a subir los capítulos " a la vez" (mas o menos) porque quiero terminar la historia a la vez, asi que esta historia tendrá siete u ocho capítulos y un epilogo**

**- al usuario Sam: has seguido el reto y aquí solo te pongo una canción, si adivinas la canción es que eres la hostia y estaré encantada de que me pongas una canción y si no... seguiré encantada de que me pongas la canción ( pero una que pueda meterla en contexto no me has sufrir)**

**- quiero decirlos que me gustaría llegar a los cien reviews y me haría muchísima ilusión que comentaseis todo lo que pudierais**

**y por ultimo**

**- intentare que la próxima actualización sea dentro de poco, porque últimamente no me siento muy inspirada y prefiero escribir tarde y bien a pronto y mal**

**- y mil gracias a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia y os invito a leer mis otras historias**

**ya os dejo de dar el coñazo... disfrutad y ya sabéis: comentarios, criticas, declaraciones de amor y cosas asi seran bienvenidas. espero que ****disfrutéis**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto XVIII: <strong>**Me llamasteis perro sin tener ningún motivo, pues ya que soy un perro, temed por mis mordiscos**

Marceline daba toques cada vez más impacientes en la caja de la guitarra, marcaba un ritmo monótono y rápido, los demás estaban ya recogiendo todo, pero Marceline no se había movido del sitio, Keila se acerco a ella

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bonnie aun no ha venido del baño

- ohm… puede que este ocupada

Marceline giro los ojos

- eres muy sutil querida

- y lo sabes

Marceline miro su guitarra y luego a Keila

- nos vamos ya… ¿vas a esperarla?

- es mi…novia… tengo que hacerlo

Keila se apoyo en sus piernas y la miro

- ¿te resulta raro?

- muchísimo… estoy atada a una persona por toda la vida, es… extraño

- ¿te da miedo?

- que va… solamente es que es raro

Keila se rio

- ya claro… anda, vete a por la princesita en apuros fisiológicos, nosotros te esperamos aquí. No tardes

- vete recogiendo mis cosas

- y una polla… no soy tu criada

Marceline se levanto y se dirigió a los baños

- así tardaremos menos mema

Dicho esto Marceline se encamino hacia el baño, cuando llego vio que la puerta estaba cerrada. Eso la extraño ya que cerrarla significa que la habían atrancado, Marceline aporreo la puerta

- hey… soy yo, Marceline. ¿Estas bien?

No hubo respuesta, Marceline espero un minuto y volvió a aporrear la puerta con el puño, cansada de esperar (en total desde que ella se había ido al baño, más de media hora) cogió un boli bic de veinte céntimos y quitándole el cuerpo dejo el esqueleto donde estaba la tinta lo metió en el agujero del pomo (uno circular como una pelota de tenis y con un agujero en medio) y apretó hasta oír un clic. Sonrió satisfecha consigo misma al recordar el viejo truco que aprendió en el colegio y grito antes de entrar

- eh… voy a entrar, si estas con las bragas bajadas súbetelas y si tienes ahí a tu amante escóndelo o os matare a los dos

Marceline entro riéndose por su propia gracia pero se paro cuando vio la zapatilla de su novia en la esquina

- ¿Bonnie…?

Se acerco preocupada hasta que al doblar la esquina vio a su novia tirada en medio de un charco de sangre, que salía de su nariz, sus labios y su ojo. Toda su cara se encontraba morada y llena de sangre y coágulos. Marceline se puso blanca y se lanzo a por ella

- ¿Bonnie? BONNIE, RESPONDE… maldita sea… ¿Qué cojones ha pasado?

Bonnie no abrió los ojos, Marceline preocupada puso la oreja en su pecho, oía pulso pero después de ver toda esa sangre y encontrarla inconsciente no se fiaba de nada.

- vamos a llevarte al hospital pequeña… vas a estar bien… no voy a dejar que te pase nada… no me dejes joder… ni se te ocurra… no me hagas esto después de todo lo que hemos pasado

Pero Marceline le hablaba a un cuerpo inconsciente o eso era lo más evidente… Marceline cogió a Bonnibel y esta hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no abrió los ojos, no podía, seguía inconsciente. Marceline la pego a ella y dejo que su camisa se llenara de sangre y salió corriendo dejando la mancha de sangre en el baño.

Corrió hacia el escenario, cuando llego nadie se percato del bulto que llevaba en los brazos hasta que paso a su lado y veía a una chica pelirosa sangrando

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- llamad a una puta ambulancia joder

Y se fue corriendo a la entrada del recinto, a los diez minutos llego la ambulancia y se llevo a chicle dejando a Marceline en tierra con la camisa llena de sangre y sin saber qué hacer, todo su grupo se acerco a verla

- ¿Qué te han dicho?

- que… la llevan al hospital

- ¿Qué tal esta?

- no… no lo sé, no me lo han dicho

Keila se puso detrás de ella y le apretó los hombros

- ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital?

Marceline asistió, Keila le agarro del brazo y le ayudo a levantarse y la metió en su coche. A mitad del camino Marceline se atrevió a hablar después de un rato sin hacerlo

- tenias razón

- ¿en qué?

- tengo miedo… de perderla. Cuando la he visto en el suelo llena de sangre… me he quedado paralizada. No… sabia que hacer. Estaba pensando en que después de todo este tiempo, después de haber estado tiempo sin hablar, sin mirarla ni siquiera, después de que ella jugara a mi juego, después de enamorarme de ella y jugármelo todo a una baza y ganar… no quería pensar que la iba a perder tan pronto. Yo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo harían?

Keila aparco en el hospital

- ella lo sabrá, pero seguramente es alguien cercano a ti o a ella, alguien que quiere ajustar cuentas…. O quizás sería un accidente

- ¿Cómo? No había nada roto ni nada estaba resbaladizo, no había sangre en la pared, tenía toda la cara amoratada… no se ha podido caer

Keila se apoyo en el respaldo del coche

- ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho?

- tengo una ligera idea pero necesito que me lo corrobore

- ¿y qué vamos a hacer?

Marceline abrió la boca pero antes Keila la callo

- antes de hablar recuerda que somos adultas y podemos ir a la cárcel

Marceline cerró la boca

- no se… improvisare

Keila miro al hospital

- no creo que aun puedas verla… quieres que te lleve a casa

- no… quiero estar allí con ella

Marceline se bajo del coche sin cerrar la puerta así que Keila se tuvo que arrastrar por el asiento

- hey… si quieres irte llámame, vendré a por ti

No recibió respuesta ya que Marceline se dirigía con pasos decididos a las puertas del hospital

(…)

El doctor había obligado a Marceline a quedarse fuera, pero en cuanto le hizo una señal para que entrara, y se encontró a una chica pelirrosa con la cara con varias gasas y tapada hasta la cintura

- ¿Qué le pasa?

El médico la miro

- solo se lo puedo decir a la familia

- y aquí estamos

Marceline se giro para ver al señor remilgado y su mujer doña estrecha, ambos le devolvieron la mirada a la delincuente juvenil que últimamente acosaba a su hija, ambos se miraban y el ambiente era demasiado tenso

- ¿Señor Blau?

- si… ¿Cómo esta mi hija?

- tiene un par de contusiones en la cara, la nariz y el labio roto, un par de costillas rotas y moratones en los brazos. Estará bien pero debe pasar dos días en el hospital.

El señor Blau me miro y luego miro al doctor

- ¿puede dejarnos por favor?

El doctor asintió y se marcho de la habitación dejando a Marceline y los señores Blau en la habitación, Marceline no dijo nada hasta que el señor Blau la cogió de la camisa y la zarandeo

- ¡esto ha sido por tu culpa!

Marceline, impasible, aguanto el tipo

- no sé de qué me hablas

- esto ha sido por juntarse contigo maldita delincuente

Marceline sonio

- no sé que le han contado sobre mi pero creo que están muy equivocados del concepto que tienen sobre mi persona

El padre empezó a apretar la camisa de Marceline que hizo que esta empezara a sentir una sensación de ahogo, Marceline busco la mirada de la madre de Bonnibel, pero ella solo la miraba fijamente, culpándola de todo.

- yo no he hecho nada… lo juro

El padre siguió apretando

- estos últimos años he oído a mi hija decir que eras una viciosa que se tiraba a todo lo que se movía, una tia que no se preocupaba por nada más que por sí misma… una tia que sinceramente, es un despojo humano. ¿Por qué crees que debo creerte?

- ¿le he dado yo razones para que crea eso? ¿Me ha visto follarme a todo lo que se mueve? Pues le diré una cosa… si… era así. Pero ERA así, ya no lo soy, desde que me vuelvo a llevar con su hija ya no soy así. Puede creerme o no… me da igual, yo estoy aquí y aunque me pegues a palos no me voy a ir.

El padre de Bonnibel apretó los dientes pero la madre le puso la mano en el hombro haciendo que le soltara

- déjala… que haga lo que quiera, vámonos a la cafetería… no creo que ella despierte aun, esta algo sedada

Dicho esto los dos abandonaron la habitación dejando a Marceline y a chicle solas, la primera se sentó en un asiento que estaba al lado de la cama, apoyo la cabeza en la cama y miro de reojo la cara amoratada y con costras de Bonnibel. Le habían vuelto a poner la nariz en su sitio y el labio quedaría una pequeña cicatriz.

- ¿Qué paso chicle? ¿Quien fue?

Marceline le toco la mano lentamente, subió por el brazo y llego a la cara, lentamente y suavemente con sus yemas callosas por tocar el bajo le paso los dedos por los moratones y luego por los ojos cerrados, empezó a silbar marcando unos acordes lentamente para luego cantar una suave canción mientras cerraba los ojos

- I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
>With ne'er a fear of drowning<br>And gladly ride the waves of life  
>If you will marry me<p>

No scorching sun nor freezing cold will...  
>Will stop me on my journey<br>If you will promise me your heart  
>And love me for eternity<p>

Suspiro y escondió la cara en los brazos.

-My dearest one, my darling dear  
>Your mighty words astound me<br>But I've no need of mighty deeds  
>When I feel your arms around me<br>But I would bring you rings of gold  
>I'd even sing you poetry<br>And I would keep you from all harm  
>If you would stay beside me<br>I have no use for rings of gold  
>I care not for your poetry<br>I only want your hand to hold  
>I only want you near me<p>

To love to kiss to sweetly hold  
>For the dancing and the dreaming<br>Through all life's sorrows and delights  
>I'll keep your love inside me<p>

I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
>With ne'er a fear of drowning<br>And gladly ride the waves of life  
>If you will marry me<p>

Siguió con la cabeza entre los brazos mientras luchaba por no llorar hasta que noto como le tocaban la cabeza y jugaban con sus mechones de pelo revuelto

- espero que no lo digas en serio

Marceline abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Bonnibel con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo

- ¿Estabas despierta?

- ¿no?

Marceline se estiro en el sofá, y suspiro cansada… las ganas de llorar se convirtieron en ganas de reír.

- eres imbécil

Bonnibel rio un poco pero luego hizo un gesto de dolor

- realmente mi coeficiente intelectual es muy alto

- no seas imbécil, ¿Por qué no abres los ojos?

- quizás es porque necesito un beso para levantarme

- tienes el labio roto… no creo que eso sea lo mejor

La única respuesta que recibió fue que Bonnibel pusiera morritos, Marceline suspiro y se inclino para besarla suavemente. Solamente juntaron los labios, pero chicle le obligo a continuar, hasta que hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor. Marceline se aparto y la miro para luego apartarle el pelo, Bonnibel ya tenía los ojos abiertos, sus ojos claros estaban enmarcados por los moratones la miraban fijamente.

- te lo dije… idiota.

-realmente ha merecido la pena.

- oye… ¿sabes que tus padres han venido?

Bonnibel se puso blanca

- ¿Te han visto?

- si… y tu padre ha intentado estrangularme, pero luego le he dicho que he cambiado gracias a ti y tu madre le ha dicho algo así como "tranqui tio… que es buena persona" y me han dejado aquí contigo

- ¿le has dicho lo nuestro?

- no… ¿quieres?

- no… aun no

- ¿aun?

Bonnibel cerró los ojos y sonrió

- no me metas prisa idiota

Marceline se tumbo en el sofá, un incomodo silencio se adueño del lugar y durante diez minutos nadie hablo, Marceline rompió el silencio

- ¿Quién fue?

Bonnibel abrió los ojos

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- voy a romperle las piernas, ha arrancarle los ojos y a hacer que dese que nunca hubiera nacido. Cogeré una cuchara al rojo vivo y se la pondré en los parpados… nadie toca a mi chica

- eso es muy romántico querida… romántico y perturbador, eres un poco psicópata

Marceline no rio la gracia sino que la miro imperturbable

- ¿Quién fue?

- no creo que quieras saberlo…

De repente se abrió la puerta y los padres de Bonnibel entraron

- oh mi vida… ¿Qué tal estas?

- bueno… sobreviviré

El padre se puso a su lado ignorando a Marceline

- tienes contusiones y la nariz, el labio y las costillas rotas… tómatelo con calma

La madre cogió la cara a Bonnibel, esta hizo un gesto de dolor pero la madre no paro

- mi cielo, ¿Quién fue? ¿Qué paso? ¿Ha sido culpa de Marceline? ¿No te habrá metido en algún problema?

- tranquila mama… no fue por su culpa, de hecho ella ha sido la que me encontró y me trajo aquí y me ha estado cuidando.

Ambos padres miraron a Marceline que se encogió de hombros

- no soy tan mala… os lo dije

El padre aparto la mirada y la madre solamente sonrió un poco. Bonnibel sonrió "quizás… se lleve bien con sus futuros suegros". La madre golpeo suavemente la mano de Bonnibel

- oh… se me olvidaba, han venido a verte

- ¿Quién?

La puerta se abrió y una chica de pelo morado entro con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, detrás de ella una pelirroja se quedaba fuera de la habitación, cuando vio a Marceline y se cruzaron sus miradas esta aparto la vista y se fue. Marceline frunció el ceño y empezó a pensar que todo esto le olía cuerno quemado

- tu amiga PEB… ¿creías que no iba a verte?

Dicho esto se apoyo en las costillas de Bonnibel y le dio dos besos, Bonnibel soltó un grito de dolor que hizo que Marceline se levantara y la apartara con un leve empujón.

- no.

PEB fingió sorpresa

- ¿tienes las costillas mal? No lo sabía… el que hizo esto es un hijo de puta

La madre la miro

- esa boca señorita

- si tu opinas lo mismo

- si… pero eso no significa que deba insultarlo y ser tan mal hablada.

Chicle y Marceline se miraron, el ambiente entre las jóvenes adultas era muy tenso. La madre no lo noto y siguió hablando

- bueno… antes de que llegara Bonnie nos iba a contar quien le hizo esto

PEB la miro fijamente

- ¿sí?

- si… dime cariño ¿Quién te hizo todo esto?

PEB y chicle se miraron, la última podría hablar y destrozarle la vida, pero sabía que esa no era la solución ¿la razón? Se libraría del marrón y culparían a flame o se librarían las dos, PEB podía pagarse un buen abogado y ganar el juicio sin inmutarse… así que su única solución era mentir

- aparecieron por detrás… no los vi, fue todo muy confuso

- ¿en serio?

Las dos cruzaron miradas ignorando a todos los que estaban en la sala

- si

PEB sonrió y miro el móvil

- me tengo que ir… mi padre me espera en el coche, bueno Bonnie…. Espero que te mejores

Y dicho esto le dio dos besos y le susurro algo a la hora, Bonnibel no cambio su rostro. Cuando se cerró la puerta Bonnibel cerró los ojos y se tumbo en la cama

- oye… mama, papa ¿podéis ir a por un café en la tienda que me gusta? Me apetece muchísimo

- claro que si cariño, ¿no quieres que se quede tu padre?

- no… quiero hablar con Marcy a solas

Ambos padres miraron a Marceline que simplemente se encogió de hombros. El padre beso la frente de chicle y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Marceline que le fue devuelto, la madre en cambio le apretó un brazo y le sonrió, cuando la puerta se cerro Bonnibel hablo

- ¿sabes? Mi madre me estuvo preguntando por ti todos estos años, nunca se creyó que dejásemos de ser amigas… siempre pensó que lo nuestro era una rabieta… le encantabas, decía que eras una buena chica

Marceline la miro

- ¿eso a que viene?

- creo que le gustarías como yerna

- ya claro…

Bonnibel se miro las manos, sabía que Marceline quería una explicación

- ¿lo sabes no?

- ¿Qué has mentido como una puta? Si… te conozco demasiado

Bonnibel la miro fijamente pero Marceline no se quedo satisfecha

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Quién fue?

- ¿Quién crees que ha sido?

Marceline se paso la mano por el pelo

- por la navaja de ockham diré que fue PEB.

- ¿sabes lo que es la navaja de ockham? Me sorprendes, creía que eras más lerda

Marceline golpeo la silla

- DIMELO JODER… ¿QUIEN FUE?

Bonnibel suspiro y se resigno a contestar

- PEB y flame

Marceline parpadeo confusa

- espera… ¿flame?

- si… ella era la que me sujetaba

- ¿Por qué?

- según lo que me dijo PEB es porque me he quedado contigo y que eras su novia.

- esa chica está muy perdida

- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Era así antes?

- antes… de conocerme. Ella está muy perdida desde que me conoció… realmente no la veo capaz de hacer eso ella sola, está siendo manipulada por PEB

- ¿la defiendes?

- no… solamente que la comprendo

Chicle miro seria a Marceline, sabía que no la defendía, pero le sentaba mal que le dijera eso… tenía que apoyar a su novia no a su ex.

- ¿eso me pasara a mi?

- no creo... tú tienes personalidad. ¿Y porque te pegaría PEB? No la veo muy violenta

Bonnibel cerró los ojos

- durante un tiempo ella tomo clases de lucha, la echaron por ser demasiado violenta

- wouh… aun así, creo que puedo con ella

- no vas a hacerlo

- ¿Por qué? He dicho que le partiré las piernas a quien te toque, eres mía y si esa hija de puta te ha tocado tengo que matarla

- porque ella es mía, te dejo lidiar con flame porque es un problema tuyo… sino también seria mía. Pienso hacerla sufrir, hacerla llorar, hacerla que suplique… quiero joderle la vida.

Marceline se cayó ante la decisión de Bonnibel, por una vez empezaba a ver los esbozos de lo que hubiera sido si no fuera porque se fue con PEB, ahora veía a la nueva Bonnibel. Dicho esto se tumbo encima suya sin poner nada de peso en ella, la empezó a besar

- ¿Qué te pasa mi rockera?

- que me pones cuando te pones seria… veo a quien serias si hubieras seguido conmigo, cuando te pones en plan princesa guerrera… me haces mojar bragas.

Siguieron besándose hasta que chicle le aparto con delicadeza

- estoy magullada… no creo que sea un buen momento

- tu ábrete y déjame a mi

- mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento

Marceline se levanto como un resorte y se aparto de ella

- vale… no quiero que sepan que estamos juntas porque me pillaron follandome a su hija

Bonnibel sonrió débilmente, miro por la ventana y Marceline siguió la mirada y vio un pequeño pájaro en un árbol.

- ¿y porque ha venido a verte? Si te ha pegado una paliza no creo que eso fuera lo correcto

Bonnibel sonrió

- ha venido a declararme la guerra… a partir de ahora no hay cuartel. De hecho es lo que me ha dicho ella antes de irse "ahora vamos a muerte… suerte"


	17. Chapter 17

**primero de todo: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, SOIS PUTO AMOR**

**segundo: siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, pero entre que estoy de exámenes y que fue mi cumpleaños y todo eso no he tenido tiempo de escribir, así que os pido disculpas y espero que no me matéis mucho**

**tercero: sam, me tienes que decir la canción ya que has adivinado la cancion de "for the dancing and the dreaming" y eso es que eres la hostia y mas por saber hasta que es de como entrenar a tu dragón 2 (así que ahora tu eres mas puto amor)**

**cuarto: en este capitulo veréis que hay unas acciones "" que técnicamente ocurren mientras son narradas por bonnibel, así que imaginarios que mientras lo cuenta la acción pasa**

**dejad vuestros comentarios, peticiones, sugerencias, amenazas y sobretodo teorías (me encanta leerlas) en los comentarios (sobretodo las de este capitulo en especial)**

**suerte y nos vemos**

* * *

><p><strong>ACTO XIX: NO SABES CONTAR LAS COSAS<strong>

Bonnibel movió el hombro y un poco el tronco con él, de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha, justo cuando empezaba girar el hombro hizo un sonido de dolor y paro, la medico la miro, apunto algo en la libreta y suspiro

- como pensaba… fisura y rotura, tendrás que estar en reposo y tomar estos calmantes

Escribió algo en un papel y se lo dio

- puedo ponerte algo para las costillas pero lo mejor será que se cure al aire tardara dos meses en curar del todo y cuando podrás volver a hacer ejercicio… los moratones, la ceja y el labio tardaran un mes en curar.

- Qué genial

La doctora la miro fijamente

- ¿en serio no quieres decir quien fue? La policía… podría pillar al culpable y meterle un buen puro

Chicle suspiro

- no… no vi nada

La doctora la miro fijamente

- voy a hacer como que no he pillado la mentira ¿vale?, en fin… pues ya sabes, descansa, nada de esfuerzo físico y dentro de un mes ven a verme.

Chicle movió la cabeza, se vistió y se guardo la receta en el bolsillo

- tus padres han dejado a tu amiga encargada de llevarte, parece ser que les ha surgido algo urgente

- como siempre

La doctora levanto la ceja pero no dijo nada más. Le puso un vendaje a Bonnibel y la dejo irse, en la puerta estaba Marceline muy concentrada jugando con el móvil

- ¿Qué haces?

Marceline dejo de mirar a la pantalla un segundo y cuando se escucho un suave crash volvió la mirada a la pantalla y maldijo

- un nuevo juego "99 problems" vicio asegurado

Marceline se levanto y vio el vendaje de Bonnibel por debajo de su camiseta de tirantes, le coló el susodicho tirante y luego le puso la mano en la cara

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- cara mal y costillas peor, un mes mínimo de recuperación.

- ¿te ha preguntado?

- como todos

Bonnibel le dio la espalda y se puso a caminar por el largo pasillo de la clínica, Marceline fue corriendo detras de ella

- ¿y qué has dicho?

- nada

- quizás… deberías decirlo

- ¿y quedar como una chivata? No… esto lo tengo que solucionar yo

- ¿y no quieres qué?

Marceline hizo sonar su puño en su palma en señal de paliza, Bonnibel sonrió con cansancio

- mira… no soy una niña pequeña, puedo ocuparme yo de mis cosas

- pedir ayuda no te iría mal

- pedir ayuda en este caso solo demostraría mi debilidad… necesito hacer esto yo sola, es una partida de ajedrez

- sinceramente…. No veo a PEB jugando al ajedrez

- es el sida jugando

- om

Se dirigieron hacia el aparcamiento donde él se subieron al viejo coche de Marceline, chicle se sentó y miro a su alrededor, eso era una vieja cafetera

- nunca te había visto con este coche

- realmente me pega

- bueno… no mucho, viniendo de una familia forrada de pasta creía que tendrías un cochazo genial

- y lo tenia

Chicle noto el cambio de voz en Marceline

- ¿lo tenias?

- ¿y porque cambiarlo por esta cafetera? Preguntaras, es muy simple. Hace un tiempo (relativamente poco) tuve una pequeña discusión con mi padre, me dijo que o cambiaba mi vida o dejaría de mantenerme

Chicle la miro

- ¿cambiar tu vida?

En ese momento chicle solo pudo fijarse en los labios de Marceline moviéndose

- ya sabes… ir a una buena universidad en el extranjero y heredar la empresa. Lo que significa estar viajando de un sitio para otro, no tener casa, no tener nada fijo… solo yo y el dinero

Chicle se quedo en blanco

- ¿y qué dijiste?

- que no… por eso vendí el anterior coche y me compre esta tartana, quería aprender a vivir sin casi nada.

Chicle se apoyo en el cristal de la ventana y se permitió sonreír brevemente

- me ha dado de plazo hasta el final de curso para elegir…

Chicle se volvió a congelar

- ¿y qué vas a hacer?

- realmente podría hacerlo, trabajar en la empresa de mi padre me daría dinero y podría vivir como quiera, los escándalos pueden ser tapados y podría hacer lo que quiera…

Bonnibel noto que chicle se paraba durante un segundo

- ¿pero?

- significaría abandonar todo lo que quiero… solo hay una cosa que me ate aquí

El coche se paro y Bonnibel se dio cuenta de dos cosas: que habían llegado a su casa y que había estado manteniendo tanto tiempo la respiración que le empezaban a doler las costillas.

- ¿el qué? ¿Finn y todos estos?

Marceline abrió la puerta del coche

- tu

Se bajo y fue corriendo a abrirle la puerta a Bonnibel, la primera le ofreció la mano sin mirarla y Bonnibel la acepto

- eso es muy dulce

Marceline se puso roja y bufo

- cállate.

La acompaño hasta la puerta y allí Bonnibel se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios y uno suave en la mejilla, Marceline respondió dándole un beso en la frente y sonriéndole

- como digas algo de esto a alguien me cabreare

- ¿Qué eres una buena persona?

- exactamente.

Bonnibel sonrió y abrió la puerta de su casa dejando a fuera a una chica de pelo negro desordenado con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, sus dientes blancos relucían con la luz de las farolas

- Marcy

- ¿hum?

- quédate a mi lado… sé que no puedo ofrecerte una vida de lujos, pero puedo, o intentar, hacerte feliz

Marceline se llevo la mano al cuello y sonrió

- bueno… me lo pensare

Bonnibel la miro con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara

- ¿Cómo? ¿Lo pensaras?

- si… aun no sé como cocinas, me parece muy precipitado lo que me propone señorita... soy una mujer casta y pura

- dirás puta

- eh…. Bueno… me lo he ganado

- imbécil

- pero me quieres que es lo peor

Bonnibel la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y Marceline se había quedado en blanco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, empezó a balbucear

- digo…. Esto… bueno… no quería decir… yo bueno… que

- se podría decir que si… lo peor es que lo hago

Dicho esto cerró la puerta con una sonrisa, pero no sin antes oír un sonoro ¿! QUE?¡

(….)

Marceline tiro las llaves de la cafetera en el cuenco de las llaves, se paso la mano por la cara y sonrió

- menudo día

Marceline seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho Bonnibel, se dirigió hacia la cocina y bebió directamente del brick de leche, ¿la quería? O ¿le había seguido el juego?

- joder macho… que yuyu.

Dejo el brick en la nevera y se fue hacia el salón, pero de repente se dio cuenta de una cosa… su guitarra no estaba en su lugar.

Marceline no era muy ordenada, pero siempre luchaba contra la entropía por dejar en perfecto orden sus instrumentos, por eso cuando vio su guitarra favorita en el sofá supo que ahí había habido alguien toqueteando sus cosas. La pelinegra se acerco al instrumento y al observarlo más de cerca vio algo que hizo que supiera quien estaba en su residencia.

Lo confirmo el olor a incienso de chocolate que venía de su habitación.

Lo confirmo las prendas de ropa que había dispersas en el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

Lo confirmo el pequeño pañuelo que estaba en el picaporte de su habitación.

Y sobre todo, lo confirmo cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a la persona a la que había tocado esa guitarra en ese sofá antes de hacérselo por primera vez, a la que enseño que el chocolate se podía disfrutar de mas formas que en tableta, en incienso, en sirope en el cuerpo de la otra, a la que le tapo los ojos y le ato las manos con ese pañuelo (no a la vez) más de una vez.

La figura se levanto y encendiendo el reproductor de música se acerco a Marceline

- has tardado mucho

- ya sabes… el trafico

La persona se acerco a ella y le puso un pañuelo en el cuello y la atrajo hacia sus labios

- ya sabes que yo siempre te esperare

Marceline suspiro y se aparto de ella suavemente

- ¿Qué haces aquí Flame?

- he venido a por ti… no me iré de aquí aunque me digas que no, hoy eres mía Marceline... hoy y siempre

(…dos días después…)

- ¿y entonces qué hacemos?

Bonnibel sonrió

- esta todo planeado y ya me he ocupado yo

primero de todo PEB recibió un mensaje ayer de su "novio" al que tanto ama y que le ha cambiado la vida, en el dirá que la cita de ayer le pareció estupenda. Pero ¿quedaron ayer? Pues no… resulta que el novio la estaba "engañando" pero eso también es mentira. ¿Habéis visto the punisher? Cuando el prota le hace creer al malo que su mujer le engaña con su mejor amigo, pues he conseguido que la mejor amiga del novio de PEB se reúna con él y que PEB les pille… creo que han colgado en youtube el video de la ruptura, buscad "loca le tira a su novio un café ardiendo por la cara"

Tortuga miro chicle

- eso… es maléfico

- estar dos días en el hospital me dio tiempo a planear mi venganza, y si quiere pelea, la tendrá

Segundo: he conseguido que las facturas de PEB llegan a sus padres, pero las facturas de verdad… no las que ella maquille para que parezca que no gasta nada. Así que he hablado con ella y dentro de una semana le cortaran el grifo, espero que PEB sepa apañárselas

Salvaje la miro

- ¿no te has pasado?

- tengo las costillas rotas, creo que me merezco ser mala

Por ultimo y no menos importante, he conseguido expandir un rumor en el instituto: PEB odia a todo el mundo, y para corroborarlo he metido todas las conversaciones en las que nos pone a parir a todos en el foro del instituto. Ahora todos saben lo falsa que es PEB

Todos miraron a Bonnibel que sonreía maquiavélicamente

- ¿crees que eso funcionara?

En ese momento sonó el móvil, chicle lo miro y sonrió

- no se… dime tu

Dicho esto descolgó el móvil y puso el altavoz

- TE JURO QUE TE MATARE Y EXPONDRE TU CABEZA EN EL MUSEO DE LA CAZA MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA… A MI NO ME VULVES A JODER ASI

- cálmate PEB… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-no te hagas la puta inocente… se que has sido tú, me has hecho cortar con mi novio, te has chivado a mis padres sobre lo que me gasto y me has hecho quedar mal delante de todo el instituto … te voy a joder

- no sé de qué me hablas, eso puede haber sido cualquiera… antes de acusarme sin pruebas infórmate… es como si yo te acusara de la paliza que me metieron… ¿verdad?

-oh… oooh… ¿con que a esas jugamos? Pues te voy a decir una cosa, solo un toque… solo un jodido toque y te voy a joder la vida, no será hoy ni mañana… pero un día te levantaras y desearas no haber nacido.

Y se colgó el teléfono, todas miraron a Bonnibel que sonreía cínicamente

-¿no estás preocupada?

- no… lo tengo todo atado y bien atado…

O eso creía.

Al cabo de varias horas sus amigas se fueron y dejaron a Bonnibel sola, pero su soledad no duro mucho ya que unos ruidos en la ventana la distrajeron. Cuando fue a ver que era vio que Marceline estaba encaramada al marco de la ventana.

- ¿Cómo haces eso?

- ¿el qué?

- llegar hasta aquí sin hacer ruido

Marceline se descolgó

- es magia… la magia de la navidad

- ya claro… anda pasa

Marceline se introdujo en la habitación y en cuanto toco el suelo beso a Bonnibel rápidamente

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido enana?

- ha sido una tarde… productiva

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- joder a PEB

Y le conto todo, cuando termino Marceline estaba muy pensativa.

- wouh… sí que eres maldad. ¿Y ahora qué?

Chicle se estiro y miro por la ventana calculando su próxima jugada

- esperare a su próximo movimiento, puede rendirse… cosa poco probable o puede hacer un último ataque

- ¿ultimo?

Chicle la miro

- no está acabada… lo sé, la conozco, aun no lo está. Podría joderme mucho

- ¿Cómo?

Chicle pensó en contarle la verdad, que todo empezó como un ataque y que la beso porque PEB la obligo… pero conocía a Marceline y sabia que esa confesión podía costar su relación de menos de una semana, así que decidió lo más lógico… mentir.

O mejor… omitir la verdad. No es mentir… no del todo

- algo que hice hace tiempo…

- ¿me lo vas a contar?

Chicle la miro

- ¿me vas a contar tu mayor metedura de pata?

Marceline sonrió con culpabilidad y se sentó en la cama, sus manos empezaron a moverse nerviosamente y la miro fijamente para poner una cara seria

- de hecho vengo a contártela

Chicle la miro con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- el imbécil… lo siento

Chicle se puso serio

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- yo… después de llegar a casa… flame apareció en mi habitación, en picardías… lo había preparado todo… yo no sé cómo se metió en mi casa… no tenia llaves… la cosa es que…

Chicle se iba poniendo blanca a cada palabra que decía y de blanco a rojo

- ¿follasteis?

Marceline abrió los ojos

- no… NO JODER… no… solamente nos besamos, pero luego hablamos y no se… tenía que hablar contigo

Chicle se levanto de la cama olvidando el dolor

- ¿qué os QUE?

Marceline se levanto y puso las manos para crear un escudo entre ella y su furiosa novia

- ni si quiera nos besamos, fue un pico tonto… no son cuernos

- te besaste o juntaste los labios o lo que sea con tu EX… eso- son- CUERNOS

- no fue intencionado… fue el momento

- LA BESASTE

Chicle empujo brutalmente a Marceline contra su armario, e esta se le clavo el pomo en la espalda, pero no era momento de quejarse

- no lo entiendes… no hice nada porque te quiero… y he venido corriendo a contártelo…

Chicle la cogió de las solapas de la camisa

- ni una puta semana has esperado a serme infiel… ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en follarte a alguien? ¿Dos meses?

Marceline la miro con miedo y tristeza

- la aparte Bonnie, le dije que te quería y que eras lo único para mi… de verdad que lo hice, te lo juro

Marceline volvió a ser empujada contra el armario , esta vez bajo la cabeza y miro al suelo mientras lagrimas de importencia bajaban por su rostro.

- lo siento… soy lo peor… seguramente ya no quieras ni verme y te repugne, me voy… si quieres que esto termine… no te lo impediré

Y dicho esto se fue hacia la ventana, chicle abría y cerraba sus puños con indignación y su cara iba dejando de ser roja para volver a su color normal, había visto las lágrimas de Marceline y su cara de arrepentimiento, pero eso para ella no era suficiente. Se giro una última vez para ver como Marceline sacaba medio cuerpo por la ventana y sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante… los ojos de la pelinegra brillaban a la luz del atardecer y su cara la más triste del mundo, realmente nunca la había visto así, pero eso no la achanto y volvió a mirar al frente… escucho un suspiro entrecortado

- que sepas… que todo lo que te he contado es verdad… realmente no he hecho nada, simplemente fue un beso tonto y la aparte… te quiero Bonnibel, y mucho… desde pequeñas te he querido y ahora más. No me gustaría que rompiéramos, esta relación es lo mejor del mundo y si dejarlo es tu elección lo respetare… pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré detrás de ti cuidándote y protegiéndote. Te he contado la verdad, no te he ocultado nada y te he siendo sincera al cien por cien… creo que lo he hecho bien. Pero ahora la elección es tuya… me voy.

Y dicho esto salto por la ventana y desapareció, chicle fue aflojando sus puños poco a poco hasta que se relajaron, y entonces pensó en las palabras de Marceline… ella había sido sincera y le había contado la verdad (aunque dolorosa) de un tirón… en cambio ella seguía ocultándole el plan con PEB, en ese momento chicle se dio cuenta de que la única que había hecho algo mal era ella, la que le ocultaba la verdad de cómo empezaron a salir, de porque entro en ese estúpido juego… dios, era imbécil.

Pero Marceline le había puesto los cuernos

Chicle empezó a llorar mientas se preguntaba que había hecho

Cundo termino de comportarse como una adolescente con una rabieta hizo lo más lógico

Ir a por la hija de puta que había osado tocar a su novia

Cogió su teléfono y busco en su agenda el numero de flame, marco y al segundo timbrazo la llamada fue respondida

- hola Bonnie… cuanto tiempo

- déjate de tonterías ¿Qué coño hacías con Marceline?

- yo… nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Mira… si esto es por lo de PEB lo siento, me vi arrastrada realmente no quería hacerlo pero… bueno… son cosas que pasan… ya está todo solucionado... ¿sin rencores?

- no me refiero a eso… que también tiene su miga pero quiero hablar contigo sobre Marceline, me ha contado lo que has hecho

El silencio inundo la línea

- lo deeeee…

- LO DE COLARTE EN SU CASA E INTENTAR FOLLARTELA

- eh eh eh … un segundo… ¿no habíais roto?

Chicle chisto

- no… no hemos roto… por ahora

- oh… ahora lo entiendo

- ¿el que?

- porque Marceline ni me toco, me presente ahí con mi mejor ropa de encaje, su música favorita para follas y el olor del incienso que le gusta… y va la tia y cuando la bese me aparto y me echo

Chicle se quedo en blanco

- ¿Qué?

- si… ni me respondió al pico, creía que era porque aun estaba afectada con vuestra ruptura… ¿pero en serio que no habeis roto?

- pero si solo llevamos una semana… bueno… menos…

- ¿y? Marceline se ha aburrido de chicas en menos tiempo

Chicle empezaba a ponerse cada vez mas furiosa, con flame por ser tan obsesiva y puta loca con su novia, con Marceline, por ser tan estúpida y no haberlo contado bien NI SE DEJO BESAR LA GILIPOLLAS, ESO CAMBIA TODO y sobretodo con ella misma… mierda la había cagado y bien.

- pues que te quede claro, Marceline esta conmigo y es mi novia, como te vea acercarte a ella te partire las piernas y te dejare en un descampado para que vayas arrastrándote al hospital ¿me entiendes?

- primero de todo, no te sobres… lo segundo, Marceline POR AHORA es tuya y yo no me voy a rendir y tercero, lo siento: fui mal informada, la persona que me dio las llaves de su casa y me dio la idea de que hacer me dijo que habíais roto.

- ¿Quién?

* * *

><p><strong>soy un poco hija de puta ¿verdad? <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo después de un tiempo de descanso.**

**Sam he escuchado las dos canciones y sinceramente una me ha gustado mucho y me la voy a dejar para el final, así que no te preocupes que ambas canciones estarán en la historia**

**ya he visto que hemos llegado a los cien comentarios así que muchas gracias a todos, espero que sigáis comentando si os gusta, gracias a todos por animarme a seguir y por vuestros comentarios.. para mi son oro **

**y por ultimo quería decir que los que habéis leído "necesito tu ayuda" sabréis que estoy buscando alguien con quien escribir una historia a medias conmigo. me gustaría escribir sobre korra, RWBY, hora de aventuras o algo asi. bueno y que si estáis interesados contactad conmigo **

**os dejo con este capitulo, siento las faltas de ortografía y espero que disfrutéis de este capitulo. me ha quedado un poco soso pero asi el siguiente sera mas intenso**

* * *

><p><strong>ACTO XX: la mano que mece la cuna.<strong>

- te he preguntado que quien te conto eso

Ella callo y luego suspiro

- mira… no creo que quieras saberlo

- dímelo

- es que no te va a gustar

- ¿fue PEB?

- no es tan obvio, fue otra persona… no sé si la odia o la ama, no me quedo claro

- DIMELO

Un silencio inundo la línea

- por borde no te lo digo

Me colgó sin mediar más palabra

- ¿hola? ¿HOLA? No puede ser… esta tía está loca

Chicle cerró los ojos y colgó de un golpe, la madre hablo desde el pasillo

- cariño… que vas a romper el teléfono

Chicle suspiro su respuesta

- ¿Qué más da?

Dicho esto se tumbo en la cama y miro a la ventana, recordaba como Marceline se había ido por esta triste y deprimida. Y todo por su culpa, la vergüenza y la culpa corrompían a chicle por dentro

- pero no es del todo mi culpa… ella no me lo explico del todo bien y encima me hizo enfadarme

"pero tu causaste todo"

- mañana iré a disculparme…

Y dicho esto se metió en la cama e intento dormir, con escaso resultado

(…..)

- ¿Qué no ha venido?

Fionna ni levanto la mirada del libro

- según lo que me conto ayer es normal que no viniera, la has jodido… y encima sin motivo

- ella se explico mal

- ya claro, sigue así que me convences princesa

Paso una página y Bonnibel empezó a ponerse roja de furia, dio un manotazo al libro que voló de la mano de Fionna al suelo, esta miraba a sus manos vacías y luego al suelo donde está el libro y por último a Bonnibel

- ¿Qué te pica rosita?

- ¿Qué te ha contado Marceline?

- todo lo que paso ayer, y la verdad… te portaste mal rosita

- uno, deja de llamarme así y dos Marceline me lo conto mal.

Fionna suspiro, se levanto y cogió el libro de nuevo

- lo que tu digas

- ¿sabes algo más de ella?

- no, me llamo y me dijo que no iba a ir… había un problema

- ¿Qué problema?

Fionna la miro a los ojos

- ni lo sé ni te lo iba a contar… no eres una persona de mi agrado

- ¿Por qué?

Fionna la miro fijamente

- si te lo dijera tendría que matarte

Y dicho esto rio sarcásticamente

- te recomiendo que vayas a verla, seguramente necesite hablar con alguien, y tu eres la más indicada

Chicle suspiro y se paso la mano por la cara

- ¿vienes conmigo?

Ella miro a chicle como si fuera tonta y luego suspiro

- a ver princesa – chicle fue a replicar- me la come como quieres que te llame, primero de todo esto sería algo de reconciliación y no creo que quieras que me quede mirando como os lo montáis lésbicamente

- por favor no digas eso

- oh perdón… ¿Qué prefieres? ¿bollerilmente? ¿nadareis en aguas profundas? ¿hareis cosas que harán llorar al niño Jesús? ¿unir tijeras sin cortar?

Chicle rojo y furioso grito

- ya… vale… lo pillo

- bien… pues además de que haréis cosas de enamoradas cuando me ha llamado me ha contado tenía que hacer que no le gustaba hacer

- ¿el qué?

Ella miro a su libro

- parece ser… que tiene una cosa que hacer poco agradable

- ¿poco agradable?

Fionna se encogió de hombros

- ir al médico, una visita, ir al ayuntamiento… y yo que se

- ¿entonces?

Fionna se sentó otra vez en la silla y puso los pies en la mesa

- mi respuesta es no… vas tú sola

Chicle cabizbajo suspiro, Fionna apoyo el libro y gruño, esa imbécil no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

- dios… que inútil eres, te ayudare

Y busco en su bolsillo y le lanzo un montón de llaves

- son las de casa de Marceline

Chicle le miro

- ¿Por qué las tienes?

- desbloqueas el logro cuando acompañas a Marceline borracha tres veces a casa y pierde las llaves en las tres

Chicle miro el llavero donde un pequeño vampiro de trapo con una mancha de sangre en la boca sonreía

- es más inútil de lo que recordaba

Y Fionna sonrió

- y ahora es toda tuuuyaaaa.

Y siguió inmersa en su lectura mientras chicle sonreía y se iba andando, cuando cerró la puerta y miro el móvil donde vio un mensaje, un mensaje que le hacía sentirse como si los jinetes del apocalipsis recorrieran su mente destruyendo todo y se dirigieran a su corazón

(…..)

Chicle llego al pasillo del apartamento de Marceline pero algo le impidió continuar

- ¿! PERO QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES PARA VENIR AQUÍ Y DECIRME ESO? ¡

- SOY TU PADRE

Bonnibel abrió la puerta lentamente para no ser escuchada pero nada más abrirla un florero se estrello contra la pared del pasillo

- QUIERES TENER MÁS CUIDADO PEDAZO DE BURRA… CASI DAS A BONNIBEL

Bonnibel asomo la cabeza y vio como Marceline apretaba los dientes y su padre se mantenía en una pose regia y orgullosa, hacía años que no veía a ese hombre, tez blanca, pelo engominado hacia atrás y fracciones cuadradas… y pocas veces le había visto sonreír como ahora

- a los buenos días

Huston asintió con la cabeza y Marceline se asomo a el pasillo, en cuanto la vio hizo un sonoro golpe con la palma de su mano en la cara y gruño

- lo que me faltaba

Y se dirigió corriendo hacia chicle

- Bonnie ahora no es un buen momento… estaba teniendo un – dijo entre dientes- ENTRAÑABLE momento familiar

- es que me han dicho que estabas mal y quería hablar contigo de lo del otro día

Huston sonrió

- oh tranquila Marceline, yo ya me iba… y recuerda mis palabras cariño

Se acerco y le puso ambas manos en los hombros de su amada hija

- la propuesta que te he hecho sigue en pie, y recuerda bien mis palabras porque ahora las desprecias pero luego te darás cuenta de que es algo que un buen padre quiere para su hija… tu confía en mí.

- ya seguro

Y dicho esto aparto de un manotazo las manos de su padre

- déjame que dude que buscas lo mejor para mí y no una forma de que nuestro apellido no deje de sonar en los despachos de la gente

- eso es lo mejor para mi hija. O qué prefieres, ¿ser una artistucha que solo quiere tocar su bajo mientras canta canciones de amor? ¿Qué solamente vive para sus fans? Y eso si tienes éxito.. si no te veo cantando en bodas bautizos y comuniones

Y rio, rio tan alto que tapo los pensamientos racionales de Marceline que cogiendo una lámpara volvió a lanzársela pero este lo esquivo en el último momento.

- bueno… ya me voy, veo que no soy bienvenido… por ahora

Y dicho esto se giro para ver al duce joven que observaba estupefacta la escena

- y usted señorita Bonnibel, espero volver a verla

Unos ojos fríos y calculadores la miraron de arriba abajo

- y espero tener noticias de usted más a menudo

- pero si usted y yo nunca hemos hablado

Y el ser de alma oscura abrazo a Bonnibel

- ¿Quién te dice que hayas sido tu la que me hayas hablado de ti?

Y la soltó cuando una sonrisa

- y me alegro de que estés en la familia, Marceline necesitaba una buena chica a su lado, aunque no apruebo su mariconeo pero bueno

- PAPA, LARGO

Este hombre levanto las manos y se dirigió a la puerta mientras canturreaba

- recuerda, el día de la graduación vendré a por ti

- LARGATE

Y cerró la puerta suavemente mientras Marceline, con el pelo en una coleta, camiseta de tirantes y pantalones de boxeo negro se tiraba en un sillón y pone las manos en los ojos y se los frotaba enérgicamente

- este hijo de mala madre va a acabar conmigo

Chicle se encamino hacia ella lentamente y se sentó en el reposabrazos y le toco la cabeza

- ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

- pues… he venido a ver como estabas

Marceline levanto una mano para mirar a Bonnibel

- ¿tu qué crees? Mi padre viene a verme… mi novia me deja… a mis amigos les importa un cuerno todo

- espera, espera, espera ¿tu novia te deja?

Marceline la miro

- ¿no habíamos roto?

- ¿ya quieres librarte de mí?

Marceline la miro y le cogió el brazo y tiro de ella para que se sentara en sus piernas, Bonnibel se acomodo para sentarse en sus rodillas de cara a ella y con las piernas abiertas para tener sus piernas entre las suyas

- no, claro que no… pero con lo que había pasado

- como ya he dicho he venido para hablarlo

Y se apoyo en el cuello de Marceline y puso sus manos en el pecho de esta

- ¿y?

- hable con flame, y me conto lo que paso

- como yo.

- tú me lo contaste como el culo… ella se explico bien y me conto lo que paso

- ¿me explique mal?

Bonnibel rio

- fatal

Y la beso, Marceline respondió y estuvo un rato besándola

- bien… eso resuelve uno de mis problemas, ahora solo quedan dos

- que sepas que Fionna es la que me ha dicho de venir aquí y encima es la que me ha dado las llaves

- oh bueno… pues solo me queda el problema de mi padre

Bonnibel beso a Marceline en los labios lentamente y esta le puso las manos en la cintura haciendo que se moviera un poco

- ¿y qué te ha dicho?

Beso el cuello y Marceline cerró los ojos mientras Bonnibel le sonsacaba lentamente la información

- ¿crees que esto va a funcionar?

Bonnibel movió las manos hacia el pantalón de boxeo y apretó lentamente

- ¿y qué te ha dicho?

Marceline gimió

- ha venido a recordarme el trato que me ofreció y ha sido muy persuasivo

Bonnibel paro de tocar y Marceline abrió los ojos ante aquel parón de placer

- ¿Cómo que persuasivo?

- pues que… me ha dicho que hay alguien conspirando contra mí y que tú no eres de fiar

Bonnibel la miro y la beso

- gilipolleces

- ya bueno… pero teniendo en cuenta de que el sabia lo nuestro y yo no se lo había dicho

Chicle bufo

- se lo puede haber dicho cualquiera

- la cosa es que no hay cualquier persona que sabe lo nuestro… y los que lo sabemos son gente de confianza, gente que según mi padre me está traicionando

Bonnibel miro a Marceline y vio como poco a poco su semblante se ensombrecía, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Mientras besaba y desnudaba lentamente a Marceline chicle repaso mentalmente las palabras que Marceline y Huston le habían dicho "hay alguien conspirando contra mi" y "¿Quién te dice que hayas sido tu la que me hayas hablado de ti?". Realmente esto se estaba moviendo, alguien ha hablado con Huston y Huston le ha devuelto la palabra, ¿para qué tanta comunicación? ¿para qué tanto secretismo? ¿Por qué tanta molestia?

- estas distante ¿en qué piensas?

Bonnibel miro como Marceline le miraba interrogante

- simplemente, que no vamos a estar cómodas así

Marceline sonrió en bajito y levanto en volandas a chicle que escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Marceline y cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba su olor y se preguntaba cuanto sabia Huston de ella, que empezó todo como una apuesta, que todo esto había empezado porque no le había sido sincera a Marceline… que si lo supiera le dejaría.

¿Cuánto sabia Huston y como lo sabía?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Marceline la tiro contra la cama y se puso contra ella

- ¿sigues pensativa?

- no mucho

La sonrisa de Marceline la hizo desconectar

- menos mal porque si no me sentirá un tanto mal

Y dicho esto empezó a besar el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja a chicle mientras se mecía suavemente entre sus piernas, desabrocho su pantalón y metió las manos por su camiseta, la toco suavemente y espero a un pequeño gemido que salió a los tres segundos.

- así me gusta

Le quito la camiseta y el sujetador, le mordió y espero a que chicle se quejara

- ¿Qué te he dicho de las marcas?

- soy una mujer de costumbres, y si tengo tu piel al descubierto tengo que morderte

Dicho esto empezó a morder y a dejar un reguero de marcas desde el cuello hasta donde empezaban las bragas, chicle empezó a moverse lentamente contra la cara de Marceline donde le dio con la tela del pantalón

- ¿no te puedes esperar?

- no… vamos… sabes lo que me gusta

Marceline sonrió y le quito las dos prendas rápidamente y quedándose solo en calzoncillos.

- pídemelo

Chicle se pudo de rodillas y mientras toca el pecho desnudo de Marceline

- por favor

Chicle sonrió al ver como Marceline cerraba los ojos y gruñía suavemente

- porfi

Y se acerco al oído de Marceline y con voz de niña buena dijo las cuatro palabras que sabía que serian la perdición de Marceline

- hare lo que quieras

Oyó como Marceline soltaba un suspiro y miro vio como Marceline se le cambiaba la mirada. Gruño y cogiendo la cintura de chicle la puso cara contra el colchón

- mas te vale que muerdas la almohada porque te voy a hacer gemir tan fuerte que vas a hacer grietas en las paredes

Y se tumbo encima de ella donde empezó a moverse encima de ella mientras le abría las piernas. Chicle agarro fuerte la almohada mientras notaba como las manos de Marceline le hacían elevar la cintura y noto como una mano se quedaba tocándola y otra se dirigía hacia donde mas húmeda estaba.

- solo … déjate llevar

Y mientras Marceline la tocaba como si fuera una guitarra, Bonnibel no paraba de gemir hasta que llego hasta su límite y se dejo caer en la cama jadeando. Noto como Marceline pasaba a su lado y solamente pudo abrir un ojo mientras veía a una Marceline con unos pantalones de boxeo limpiándose los dedos.

- así me gusta, buena chica.

Chicle le agarro de la cinturilla del pantalón y la acerco a ella

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que hemos terminado?

(….)

Bonnibel abrió un ojo y escucho una guitarra acústica, viniendo del salón, se levanto desorientada y cogió una camiseta negra con un dibujo de unas chuches empaladas, el sonido de la guitarra acústica provenida de una chica que estaba en un sillón con la ventana del balcón abierta, el viento movía su pelo negro, Marceline poseía siempre esa aura que hacía que sus canciones se cargaran de significado aunque hablara de comprar pan, en ese momento el sentimiento que transmitía era pura desconfianza y desolación. Como si todos los que la rodearan fueran sombras y a ninguna pudiera verle el rostro.

Marceline poseía el don de dar vida a sus canciones y transmitirte todas las sensaciones posibles.

Hacía que la música te tocara y sintieras el miedo, la alegría y el poder que ella sentía

- When everything has turned to black  
>you don't know where to go<br>you need something to justify your soul

Silences are broken  
>confidence is gone<br>when everything you're holdin onto falls

(yeah)

All the people selling truths  
>on every corner now<br>they wait until fear has knocked you down

All the rules are changin now  
>you're livin in sin<br>everything around you's cavin in

And all you hold onto's slipping  
>like water through your hands...<br>(yeah)

And you sing:  
>la-la-la-la<br>la-la-la-la  
>la-la-la-la<p>

Far off in the distance  
>somewhere you can't see<br>allegences have formed your destiny

Opposition all around  
>feedin off your soul<br>trying hard to swallow up your hope

And demons all around you waiting  
>for you to sell your soul<p>

They're singin:  
>la-la-la-la<br>la-la-la-la  
>la-la-la-la<p>

la-la la-la la  
>la-la la-la la<br>(yeah)

la-la la-la la  
>la-la la-la la<p>

Marceline termino la canción y noto unos brazos en tus hombros

- ¿te he despertado?

- no… tu no, el hecho de que no estabas me ha despertado

Marceline toco el brazo de su novia y beso su mano

- ¿y porque te has despertado tu?

En ese momento Marceline miro al horizonte

- simplemente tengo la sensación de que mi padre tiene razón, de que alguien me está mintiendo, que alguien quiere hacerme daño. Alguien le ha contado lo nuestro y no es casual que haya venido después de que haya venido después de que tengamos bronca, alguien está hablando con mi padre para putearme

- ¿Quién?

Marceline miro fijamente a chicle

- no lo sé… y eso es lo que más miedo me da


End file.
